


Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 (2)

by sheridiotlock



Series: Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Top John Watson, 华福 - Freeform, 最近发生的事情让我想把文在粮仓里也存一份
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 96,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/sheridiotlock
Summary: 写过的文在粮仓里也存一份，安心。（原帖于随缘和十二夜）——————Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子（下），写于2013.6 — 2013.10原著的半AU，侦探是大学生，医生在念硕士，两人相遇于剑桥。第一部分讲述他们相遇相识相爱的故事。“他们教会了彼此如何去爱，医生让侦探认识体验到了爱，侦探让医生学会如何把爱放行”（这话来自小U）第二部分从圣巴索罗缪医院的再次相遇开始……by 黑白de风
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648372
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

在歇洛克•福尔摩斯给我的最后那封信中，他提到一个说法，即世界上不存在巧合。他宁愿用概率和逻辑来说明我们相见相识是必然的，也不愿相信我们是上帝，亦或者魔鬼的撮合。好吧，也许当时他成功说服了我，就像他常常轻而易举办到的那样，可是之后我们的再次相遇，我实在想不出其中有什么逻辑可言——这确确实实就是个巧合——无论他再创造出什么天花乱坠的理论，他都分明只是在炫技，这就好比贵妇们一定要戴上足够夸张的帽子才觉得像样，而其中有些玩意儿甚至都不能称之为“帽子”。每当我想到这里都会情不自禁地微笑，多年以后这毛病变得更严重，以至于他只要一拿着那只长柄樱桃木烟斗跟我争论些莫名其妙的话题，我就会想象那些奇形怪状装饰着羽毛的女帽，蛮横地盘踞在他头上的样子。  
  
不，我无意讨论什么样款式的帽子更适合他，这岔远了，我是想说，更多时候我们正因为是巧合才觉得相遇弥足珍贵。  
  
一八八零年末，我回到了伦敦，这个全帝国的游手好闲无所事事之人聚集的大水池。这场战争给很多人带来了荣誉和晋升，却给我带来了灾难。从孟买到阿富汗境内的坎大哈，后来我在迈旺德战役中挨了枪子儿，子弹穿过我的肩膀，打碎了肩胛骨，幸好我的勤务兵比尔•莫瑞把我撂上马背，让马驮着我安全地回到英军阵地——可怜的莫瑞，我再也没有见过他。后来我好歹被转到后方医院，休养生息渐渐好起来之时伤寒又复发了，我这样被反反复复地折磨，最终变得干瘪憔悴形容枯槁，以至于医生会诊后决定将我遣送回国，因此，我得以再次踏上英国本土，在朴茨茅斯登的港。当我住进斯特兰德大街一所旅馆，坐在沙发上试着弯曲手臂，舒展肩膀，逐渐感到恢复了元气时，我便会逐渐浸入对这一系列巧合的回味之中。（1）  
  
当我在后方医院的时候，我一度好转，甚至都可以在院子里散步，见见温暖的阳光，我喜欢坐在爬满藤蔓的走廊上，那里曾是我固定休息的地方，阳光一束束穿过绿叶的缝隙，不会太刺眼，也足够怡人。某些午后，我迷迷糊糊地靠在椅背上，眼前绿色和金色相融合的光影，会组成一些人形，我有时回想战友，那些目前为止我知道活着的，也有我亲眼见过被子弹打成筛子的，有时候我也思念起几个短暂的情人，啊，还有莫瑞，我甚至不知道他是否还活着。此外，我也常常看见某个不清不楚的形象，我叫不出它的名字，大概也不愿意叫它，我仅仅是坐在那儿，默默地欢迎它来访问我，我醒过来的时候它也同样悄悄地离开了。这是我全身心放松时的回忆，同样这时候的思绪也是亲切的，荡漾着一股金灿灿的味道。但要是我身处热带炙烤的空气里，看着那些有色人神秘的双眼，我在脏兮兮的篷子里进行手术，或者自己躺在病床上奄奄一息，我看见自己的同伴被起义军砍成几段，我也这样杀死过他们——没听说过审判这回事——这些时候我来不及有其他思绪，这儿就好像是文明和野蛮的交界地，或者文明和野蛮之间本身就是没有分界线的。  
  
所以当我回到了“文明”之地上，我想让每一根紧绷了两年的神经和每一块酸疼的肌肉享受到完全的放松，我选择懒散度日，政府“慷慨”给我的抚恤金一到手就花光了，或者说每天十一先令六便士能怎么花就怎么花（2），尤其在我养好精神以后，回到了赌桌上，有时，不，只是偶尔来一把，这就变得更简单。而且我发现自己越来越渴望艳遇，但是遇见某位美人和与之调情是两码事，而调情和追求就又是两种不同的境况了，特别当我回国以后，白人女人更加尖酸刻薄，这不禁让我思念起拥有过的几个既美貌又温柔的印度姑娘了。尽管如此我还是成功追求了若干次，同时我不愿意去找妓女，她们让我觉得是在例行公事，不过话说回来，即使在情人们身上，我都再也没有过那种想要使出浑身解数用尽技巧取悦对方的迫切心情了。这些所谓的“情人”绝大多数是女人，这几年除了莫瑞我没再有过男性情人，一方面似乎是我那种颠倒取向渐渐被隐藏起来了，另一方面，我心底里又并不认为这种取向有何罪恶，尤其在好几次差点死在那些穆斯林手中以后，我就更相信上帝视野的宽广了。我和莫瑞共享过几次，我感激他的友情，但我发现自己无法在和男人的做爱之中完全投入，很快我就清楚了其中的原因，恰恰不是由于我不再被男性吸引——我曾在赌桌上遇见过一个漂亮英俊的家伙，但我最终还是决定收起那些胡思乱想，这一回“假装正直”对我倒变得很容易了。  
  
不过我在伦敦孤独寂寞地度过了新年以后不久，我打破了这一规则，那是我在一家饭店里偶遇的一个侍者——这完全是个巧合，我只不过受邀去那里吃一顿短暂的午餐，却忍不住关注起给我们端菜的男仆来。在所有仆人里，他无疑是显眼的，他身材苗条，又比其他仆人高一点，于是制服穿在他身上尤显得笔挺，他有一头深褐色的头发，他的五官单独看起来没有什么特点，但组合在一起非常协调，加上他的皮肤比较白，总之，他让我……让我不得不注意他。  
  
和他说话非常容易，只要多给几个小费。  
  
“我会再来的。”我挑起嘴角，距离他有点儿近，眼神从他的胸膛扫视到小腿，然后又回到他的脸上。  
  
我下一次去时是一个星期以后，足够长到我开始忘记他又不至于失去了兴趣。而他竟对我的意图有所准备了，有点出乎我的意料，但我也没有踌躇，进一步接近他，约定夜里见面的时间。原本我以为得带他回我的住处，而他拒绝了：“我带您去一个更完全的地方。”虽然他的声音不那么有磁性——毕竟像他这样阶层的人也不会接受发声训练——但说话时他的眼神故意摆得很撩人，增加了几分神秘色彩。这才真正让我吃惊了，不过此时退却有损男子气概，所以我决定跟着这个人。我们，准确地说是他带着我拐进一条小巷，然后又折回大路上，这样转了几个街区以后，来到一座房子面前。  
  
我瞥了一眼门牌号码。“你是，”我挑起眉毛，“专业人士。”  
  
他咯咯笑了，“您也可以这么说。”他的声音里带着一种伪装的甜蜜，让我反感，于是我决定不论做什么都别再让他多说话了，更让我反感地是，这又打破了我的另一条规则。  
  
我以“西格森先生”的名义订了一间房间供我们使用，这屋子非常简单，只有一张床和几只柜子，墙纸很是陈旧。“您可以叫我‘托比’。”他锁上身后的房门时这么说，依然带着那种语调。  
  
“你可以不用开口。”我冷冰冰地回敬，顺手把帽子和手杖放下来。  
  
托比又笑了，丝毫不介意我的无礼，职业习惯，我想。接着，他开始脱衣服，他先脱下外套，背心，其间眼神一直在我身上，我保持着面无表情，但当他解开衬衫钮扣的时候，我还是忍不住睁大了眼睛。他的皮肤没有我幻想时回忆起的那样完美，但也足够吸引人了，至少算是漂亮的。他注意到了我的反应，顽皮地挑起嘴角，“您想怎么做呢？”他问。我没有立即回答他，鉴于他裸露的皮肤越来越多，我的精力全集中在那上面了。“哦，我又说话了，真对不起。”托比又加上一句，同时，他把衬衫下摆从长裤子里拉出来，我很可耻地有了反应。  
  
我咽了一口口水，托比得意地眨了眨眼睛，那是一种职业性的勾引，但其中又显现出一丝精明，和我曾经的那个人有点相像。我决定要看看，他到底能多大程度地抚慰我对那个人的渴望，于是我说：“你坐上来。”  
  
这事情就这么发生了。我脱掉上衣和背心，然后坐在床上，又脱掉裤子，解开衬衫，看着托比不紧不慢地脱光自己，他身材还算修长，侧面有几道不怎么显眼的疤痕，脸上总是带着微笑，就像服务员要小费时摆出的那种表情。接着托比就摸我了，他的手并不好看，也很粗糙，不过这触感引出了我几声呻吟，不得不说，他还是颇具技巧的，熟练把玩了我的半勃没有多久，我就变硬变红了，然后我想起得有保护措施，他摸了摸我的腿表示同意和抚慰。尽管有点紧张，我还是尽我所能地观察着他，于是发现，虽说我们在行堕落之事，他也总是殷勤努力地让我呻吟，但他的动作中倒带有几分姿态。  
  
“你一直是侍者吗？”我喘着气问他。  
  
“我以前做过演员。”他一边回答一边给我润滑，而且已经开始出汗了。  
  
“为什么后来不做了呢？”  
  
“剧院倒闭了。”他脸色发红，不知道是因为伤感，怀旧，还是因为他也勃起了。然后他给自己做准备，叹息之中他又补充了一句：“那种蹩脚的三流剧院。”  
  
我想我也去过那种地方。看台就是一排排油腻腻的板凳，布景也脏兮兮的，演员们穿着廉价的演出服，心不在焉地唱台词。后来我没再想下去了，因为托比已经上了床，分开腿，缓慢地把自己往我的勃起上沉下来。我们都呻吟了，我惊异于自己开始投入，也许从他的背后看来，他和我的幻想还有点相似，我伸手摸了他的背，同时感觉到他一点一点地坐下来，把我吞进去，可我却不敢主动做什么，只想这样看着他的背部，生怕一句对话一个动作就会把我的幻想打破。当他完全坐下来然后开始动的时候，我差点想要把他的脸转过来吻他，但最终我还是没有那么做，那只会让我失望的，于是直到最后我到了高潮，还是没动，不过老实说，即使是为了个幻想，这一趟也还算值得。  
  
穿衣服的时候我这么琢磨着，对这个结果很满意，并且慷慨地给了报酬。  
  
“您还会来的，我想。”托比低声说。我没有回答他，虽然我知道他的判断是对的。“刚才您喊了个名字。”  
  
“什么？”我正要离开，而他的这句话虽然很轻却重重地砸在我脑袋上。我回想了一下，不怎么记得自己何时喊过什么名字，当然，很可能是在我高潮的时候，那样我不记得就在情理之中了。“我希望你已经忘记这个名字了。”然后我摆出一副冷冷的严肃表情，警告地对他说，我甚至准备好摆平这件事。  
  
“我不蠢，先生，我还指望您下次光临，”他赶紧补充，“而且您刚才口齿不清，我根本没有听清楚您到底说了个什么词。”  
  
于是我满意地笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
而且正如他说的那样，我确实又去购买他的“服务”，开始，我把这当做缓解孤独的药方，后来我尝试得越多，越来越发现还没有一次让我失望。无论我选择以何种方式进行，我都把托比最能抚平我阵痛的那一面摆在我眼前，不要去打破它，不要碰坏了它，这样每次我做完走出那屋子的时候，就觉得格外满足。  
  
不过任何肉体享受都要付出代价，就比如我的定期消费还是增加了经济负担，两个多月以后，我总算意识到不得不做出改变了。我考虑了一下经济上的窘迫情况，觉得要么我搬到乡下去住，要么就另寻一个更实际一点的住所，而我选择了后者。我执意选择留在伦敦，不是因为我无法忍受安静的生活，非要留恋寻欢作乐的日子，而是我想到，和我的幻想对象生活在同一座城市之中，想到我们可能呼吸过同一泊空气，这到底算是个安慰，即使理智也质疑我——也许他早已不在这儿了呢？不管怎样，我选择了伦敦，同时调整我现在的生活方式。  
  
打定主意没多久以后的一天，我正站在一间酒吧门口，犹豫着是否要进去喝一杯，这时我感到有人拍了我的肩膀，我猝不及防地一回头，站在身后的竟是小斯坦福，他曾在圣巴索洛缪医院做过我的助手。要知道自从我回来以后的几个月里，我都是在床笫和赌桌上寻得慰藉，现在终于有个真正的熟人站在我面前，我满心欢喜地跟他打招呼。  
  
“我没想到在这儿碰见你，华生！”而他也很高兴见到我。  
  
于是我们当即决定一起去吃午饭，正好我知道前面有一家饭店的松鸡很棒。  
  
“华生，你这段时间都在做什么？”我们在桌边坐下来以后，小斯坦福仔细端详着我问道，“你的脸色难看极了。”  
  
我承认没注意过自己的脸色，不过还是把在战场上的经历讲了一遍，小斯坦福一边听着一边惊奇地睁大了眼睛。末了，他对我表示同情：“老天爷啊，那你现在打算怎么办呢？”  
  
“恩，我想找找有没有价格公道，又住得舒服的寓所。”我坦承地回答。  
  
“真有趣，你可是今天第二个这么跟我说的人。”他微笑着把一块鸡肉送入口中。  
  
“那第一个人呢？”  
  
“哦，他是我的一个……熟人，常在医院的实验室里做事，今天早上他还说已经找到了一个挺好的寓所，可是一个人住房租太贵，而又没有找到人合住，正发愁呢。”  
  
“哎呀，”我放下刀叉，“那我正是他要找的人！如果真的有间合适的寓所，我很乐意与他同租，正好也能有个伴儿。”  
  
“那不一定。”小斯坦福举起酒杯，“有些事你别怪我没告诉过你，他可不是个好应付的家伙，我看你不一定会喜欢和他住在一起。”  
  
“可我也不算好相处。”我笑了。  
  
“哦，你不了解歇洛克•福尔摩斯！他的想法很怪，似乎对科学非常执迷，不是说他这个人不地道，或者脾气不好，只是说他吧——华生，你在听吗，华生？”  
  
“哦，恩，我在听你说。”当我从震惊中反应过来的时候，手里一软，叉子掉在了盘子上，“对不起，我刚才走神了……你说，你说他叫歇洛克•福尔摩斯？”  
  
“是呀。”小斯坦福一脸茫然地看着我。  
  
我舔了舔嘴唇，第一反应是回避。“对不起……我……恩，恐怕我不能一起租房子了。”  
  
“为什么？啊，你也许误解了我的意思，我刚才不是说他这个人有什么问题，据我所知，他是个很正派的人，只不过研究的范围比较杂乱……我是说……我几乎搞不清楚他到底干的是哪一行，你懂我的意思了吗，华生？”  
  
“我想我很明白。”我有气无力地回答。  
  
“我不希望因为我的描述不当，让你对他产生偏见。”  
  
“我没有，你大可放心。我只是……”我咬起嘴唇，我只是发现在面对这个名字的时候没法掩饰自己，“等等，我想问……你还对他了解多少？比如他在干什么工作？他还有哪些朋友？他最近在研究什么？”  
  
“这我恐怕说不上来，华生。”小斯坦福放心地笑了，“我也仅仅和他在实验室里遇见过几次，现在估摸着他就在那儿，你去见见就知道了。”我刚要张口，他又接下去，“我觉得你过分担心了，瞧你刚才语无伦次的样子，如果你们见面以后又处不好，那再分手也不迟。”  
  
回避的本能过去以后，我的一部分理智说这也许只是个同名同姓的人，当然，这想法荒谬透顶，这当然是他，我能感觉到；然后，我的另一部分理智说应该继续回避他，不论找什么理由都把这次见面推掉；接着，又有个声音质问我，你如此害怕他吗，去看一看他有什么变化，他在做什么，又能怎么样呢？就像小斯坦福说的那样，等我们见了面，说不定不仅仅我，他也不愿意合租了。  
  
于是午饭以后，我和小斯坦福一起坐马车去医院。到了那儿，我们拐进一条小巷，从医院的侧楼进去，这里我十分熟悉，走在冷冰冰的石头楼梯上，白色的墙壁之间，我想着我将要见到一副怎样的画面，最后我们进了一间化学实验室。  
  
这里天花板很高，不应该让人压抑，但我进门时仍旧屏住了呼吸，在瓶瓶罐罐和本生灯的蓝色火苗之间，一个人影伏在桌边专注地做着实验，他背对着我，但我还是一眼就认出来了。我和小斯坦福进门时他朝我们的方向瞥了一眼，但我拿不准他是否注意到我了，随即他兴奋地一跃而起，喊道：“我找到了！我找到了！”那就是我熟悉的声音，还有他那种发现了什么时兴奋的表情，我费了好大劲才能克制自己不冲上去。歇洛克——不，福尔摩斯转过身来的时候，我发现他看上去年长了一点，但外表上的变化也仅仅如此了，毕竟他不像我，从热带地区回来以后我的皮肤更深更粗糙，而且身上伤痕累累。  
  
这时福尔摩斯也看见了我，他眼里闪烁了一下，紧接着小斯坦福介绍了我们：“华生医生，歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
福尔摩斯愣了一下，然后伸出手握住了我的。“您好。”他极为诚恳地说。他似乎想装作完全不认识我，这让我有点庆幸，又有些苦涩。“恩，我想您去过阿富汗？”  
  
“你怎么知道？”我没有向他提起过阿富汗这回事，但像以前那样，我还是对他的推理表示了惊奇。  
  
这又奏效了，福尔摩斯抿起嘴角。“恩，可现在重要的是血红蛋白，我的这一发现具有重大意义。”  
  
接着他把我拉到一边，迫切地想要证明他那种试剂的有用性，他用他自己的鲜血做了个实验——把它们滴在一公升的水中——当然，他最后成功了，我站在他身边听他得意洋洋地说明这一方法在刑侦上有多大的作用。  
  
“可不是嘛。”我附和他的声音就像本能一样脱口而出。然后他更开心，他开心的时候话就更多，和我记忆里的一模一样。  
  
直到小斯坦福颇为无奈地打断了他：“我们来找你是谈租房子的事儿，华生医生想找个住处，正好你也抱怨没人合租，所以我想把你们俩撮合在一起正好。（3）”  
  
我才想起房子的事情，感到尴尬，福尔摩斯朝我扬了扬眉毛。“我看中的寓所在贝克街，那真是再好不过的地方了。”他的男高音突然显现出来。  
  
我惊愕地望着他。“这么说，你同意？”  
  
“当然，为什么不？”福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，“我想我们剩下的只要谈谈彼此有什么缺点，在合租之前先了解一下对方的缺点总有好处。”  
  
恐怕我对他的缺点再了解不过了，我想，瞥了一眼坐在旁边的小斯坦福，我还是扯了些抽烟的问题。终于挨到几分钟以后，小斯坦福被一个学生叫到隔壁去了，实验室里只有我们两个人，我一把抓住福尔摩斯的手腕。  
  
“你为什么同意？”我咬牙质问他，“你把这事弄得更糟。”  
  
福尔摩斯一点不为我生气的样子所动，他低头看了一眼我的手，讽刺地说：“你可真性急啊，医生。”我只好把手松开了。接着他扬了扬眉：“客观条件是，你急需租房子，我也是，而我们俩也算……‘认识’，还有比这更顺理成章的事情了吗？还是你已经找到其他合适的同租者了？”我瞪着他，张了张嘴，想反驳他，却又有很多话堵在嘴边。“就像我说过的，彼此了解对合租有好处。”他继续说，“而且我相信那寓所会让你满意的。”  
  
“我已经不是以前那个你了解的约翰•华生了。”我回他，这太对了，瞧瞧他，从里到外依然是我时时幻想的那个人，而我无论是精神还是外表都已经变得不成样子了。  
  
福尔摩斯的眼睛突然黯淡下来，紧紧地抿起嘴唇，一会儿，他又松开，眨了眨眼睛，像是闪去了什么，我有些难过。“好吧。”他冷冰冰地说。  
  
他说完刚要转身，我还是再次抓住了他。“但我相信你的了解能力超群……”我说着叹了口气，我就是受不了他刚才那个样子，我咽了一口口水，好像说这话也要准备似的：“恩……那么……我们什么时候去看房子呢？”  
  
“明天中午。”他虽然应允，但还是面无表情，更没有刚才的热心了。  
  
“那就 **定在** 明天中午。”我又提醒他了一句，但福尔摩斯也只是心不在焉地哼了一声，不再理会我。最后，我只好先行离开了，不仅是他，我也想好好分析一下这件事。  
  
  
注：  
（1）这一段话见《血字的研究》，有改动。  
  
（2）这一句话见《血字的研究》，有改动。  
  
（3）这句“我想把你们俩撮合在一起正好”完整出自《血字》（译林），这“撮合”大好。


	2. Chapter 2

次日中午，我如约去见了歇洛克•福尔摩斯，因为我实在想知道他的近况，他过得如何，于是最终关心还是成了主导。这种想法在我又一次见到他时更加坚定，他还是那么显眼，年岁的增长给他添了些底蕴，使他比我记忆中得更成熟，偶尔地，他的撇嘴和玩笑又提醒着我他才二十七岁，我细细回味了一下，如果那时候他还是一朵被绿色外衣包裹着的蓓蕾，那么现在他就快要开放，花瓣已经开始松动了。相比之下，我显然已不可能再成为他的情人，但这不妨碍我们成为朋友，花朵并不一定要摘下来插在自家花瓶里才好看，看着它慢慢绽放，同时为它驱虫，这本身就是一种快乐。  
  
我们见面以后，便一起去看了那套位于贝克街221B号的寓所，有两间舒服的卧室，一个宽敞明亮的客厅，家具和摆设都很不错，两扇大窗户使得这屋子的采光和通风很好，一切都很合我们的意，再加上房租平摊下来就不那么贵了，于是我们当即就决定租下来。  
  
“我猜你还没吃午饭？”准备离开那儿的时候我问福尔摩斯。  
  
“有一个实验没有完成，”他扬起一边的眉毛，“在此之前我没有吃饭的计划。”  
  
于是我无话可说了，福尔摩斯招来一辆马车，他先跳上去，回头问我要去哪儿，他好捎我一程，我说了所住旅馆的那个地址。  
  
伦敦的初春仍旧冷得很，我们挨坐在一起暖和些，车程不远，但在沉默里显得更漫长。  
  
“恩，我说，”我率先起了个话题，“这几年你过得怎么样？”  
  
他看了我一眼，然后又迅速直视前方。“很好。”他只说了一个词，除此之外没有透露给我更多信息了。  
  
“恩……我去参军了。”  
  
“显而易见。”他的语气平静地不带任何情感。  
  
“肩膀中了枪，不久前被遣返回国。”  
  
福尔摩斯又转过头看我，“这也很明显。”他慢吞吞地说，然后把注意力转向我受伤的那边肩膀，似乎想张口说什么，但最后他还是又把脑袋转回去，直视前方了。  
  
余下的短暂的几分钟，我们都没再说话，我只是默默地感受着他的体温，也许他也如此，也许他在思考那个没完成的实验，直到马车把我送到了目的地，继续载着福尔摩斯往圣巴索洛缪医院的方向去了。  
  
当天傍晚，天一黑下来，我就去找了托比，不过事情很快就完了，也做得很匆忙，因为晚上我还得把行李搬到新寓所去。当我搬去那儿的时候，福尔摩斯也刚刚到达，接下来的时间以及之后的一天，我们都睡得很少，大部分精力都花在整理包裹上面，尽量让这寓所更舒适一些。我花了点钱买了些小东西，其中包括一双波斯拖鞋，没料想福尔摩斯一见了它们就拿去了一只，还在里面塞满了烟丝，声称这正好做他装烟丝的容器，我无奈又好笑地叹了一口气，索性把另一只也给他了。  
  
当然总体上，我和福尔摩斯相处得很顺利。开头几天，他早睡早起，白天所有时光都耗在外面，以至于我们很少见面。有一天晚上我在客厅里的沙发上坐下，装作漫不经心地点了一支烟，拿起一本小说，随口问了一句：“你这些天都在忙什么？”福尔摩斯眯起眼睛看着我，好像在我脸上寻找什么蛛丝马迹，我则表现出一副很坦然的样子——说实在的，这话放在室友之间纯粹的关心上真是太正常不过了。最后，他也收起了专注的神情，很无所谓地说：“实验。”接着他倏地起身回自己的卧室去了，临关门又告诉我：“明天也是。”等他关上了门，我也起来熄灭了客厅里的灯，然后我又回到了沙发上，黑暗中他卧室门下漏出来的灯光看得更清楚。我吸了一口烟，想着若干年前我们两人都在那扇门后面，而现在我被挡在门外了。这也好。以前不论屋外发生何事，无论多少人背地里议论纷纷，我大可以把屋门一关，只要在自己的地盘上愿意做什么就做什么，现在则不一样，现在他爱做什么都好，只是少不了一个守夜的人。我坐了一会儿，门缝里的灯光就灭了，我又待了几分钟，直到我认为——只是自己单方面认为——福尔摩斯应该已经睡觉了，才起身回自己房间去。  
  
那晚又发生了一件事。我回到卧室以后有点躁动，想要自己解决，这时我突然想起几年以前福尔摩斯写给我的最后那封信，我有好长一段时间都没看见它了，也许读着它事情能完成得更爽快一些。于是我很快翻出了那本马修•奥菲拉的书，这倒不难找，可是书里没有夹着任何东西，我只好把目光转向我那一目了然的行李，尽量不在翻找中发出什么扰人的响声，可最终还是一无所获。我在床边坐下，疑惑很快取代了最初的躁动，我回英国本土以后还看见过它吗？似乎没有。那么在殖民地呢？当然，我还读了好几次，可是我分明记得最后一次我把它重新夹进书中，而书就被我塞进了箱子里。  
  
最后我的记忆还是败给了时间，态度从确定到依稀，又变成拿不准了。我失落地躺到床上，倒不是在想着那封信究竟丢哪儿了，因为军队生活让我丢弃了那些琐碎又没有头绪的烦恼，所以我失落是因为失去了一样可以怀念的东西，虽然它不是必要的，但有它总归更好。  
  
第二天我起来的时候，福尔摩斯刚刚出门，按照他前一天晚上所说，是做实验去了。我在俱乐部里待了半天，下午回到贝克街时，他依然不在，可是我发现桌子上多了一张名片，上面的名字显示它的主人是苏格兰场的雷斯垂德探长。据我们的房东哈德森太太所说，上午来过一个个头不高，又瘦又尖的男人，除此之外，也来过一位穿着红色衣裙的女士。我谢过了房东太太，然后独自琢磨着这位探长前来有何贵干，我想他多半是来找福尔摩斯的，那么又会是什么缘由呢？这时我意识到我还不知道福尔摩斯目前的职业，再联想起从前和他的几次办案经历。“原来如此。”我对自己说。我起身来到他的桌子前，起先我以为那上面堆着的无非是实验数据，我亲手翻看了几张纸后才发现，那更多地是案件记录，再次看到福尔摩斯的字迹让我很开心，读着读着我也不知不觉被其中的案子吸引了。不清楚过了多久，直到一句尖锐的“你在干什么，华生？”传入我的耳朵，我愣了一下，才从文件中抬起头。福尔摩斯已经回来了，他站在门口，一番质问地看着我——这是我们合住以来他第一次喊我的名字。  
  
“我……恩，我被这些案件吸引了。”我有点措手不及地说。  
  
“我不许你动我的文件。”他快步走上前来拿走了我手中的东西，还把桌子上摊开的纸张摞起来准备放到一边。  
  
“可我想我能帮你整理，”我挡下他忙碌的双手解释说，“就像以前那样。”  
  
听了我的话，他顿了一会儿，咬了咬嘴唇，但最终他还是拿开了我的手，把手里那摞文件放到抽屉里。“就是不许。”他说。  
  
我只好妥协，空气里紧张得都能滴出水来，也许我不该说出“以前”那句话。“对了，雷斯垂德探长来找过你，他留下了名片。”  
  
“我知道，我刚从苏格兰场回来。”福尔摩斯回答，一边把抽屉的锁锁上了，钥匙在锁里转动的声音让我很难过。  
  
“我以为你今天在实验室来着。”我低低地说，这话与其说是回答他，倒不如说是自言自语。可福尔摩斯却听见了。他今天很不高兴，加上还在生我擅动他文件的气，态度剑拔弩张，他气恼地看着我，像只发怒的野猫。  
  
“你来是分摊房租的，医生，不是来管我的私事！”他狠狠地说。  
  
接着他带着这突如其来的怨气，气呼呼地坐进了单人沙发里。我也不好再说什么了，依照我与他相处的经验，只有等他这一阵子怨气好些了时候再去旁敲侧击地打听他脾气不好的真正原因是什么。  
  
我没想到的是，福尔摩斯的这次生气出乎意料得长。一连好几天，他都瘫软在扶手椅里，不搭理人，也不怎么进食，有时膝上躺着他那把小提琴，他漂亮的手指有一搭没一搭地拨弄着琴弦。一开始我没怎么注意，毕竟从前他也常常这样无精打采，可在春寒料峭之中，他任由着睡衣领口敞开，里面只穿一件衬衫，这样对温度毫无知觉就是另一回事了，不用说这几天里也没有客人，他心情不好之下也懒得考虑衣着是否得体，女仆端茶送水时异样的眼光更不在他的认知范畴里了。  
  
隔天早晨，我起得很早，来到起居室里时忍不住打了个喷嚏，这时才发现窗户竟然大开着，而歇洛克•福尔摩斯竟然一点也不在意地躺在沙发上，当然，他又只穿了衬衫和睡袍。我三步并作两步来到窗前，故意用力把窗户拉下来关上，既然他毫不在意冷风会使他生病，那我也不必在意声响会把他吵醒了，更何况我回过身来还看到福尔摩斯依旧不为所动地在沙发上养神呢？  
  
我只好去拿毯子，在即将踏进他房间的时候，我脑海中闪过了几天以前他生气时说的那句话，叫我不要管他的私事，那么卧室算不算私人领地呢？“都见鬼去吧！”我不耐烦地对自己说。前几天我考虑到福尔摩斯还在生气，姑且不把他的任性当一回事，现在不一样，现在是 **我** 生气了。我闯进他的卧室，没心情观赏这屋子里的摆设，取而代之地，我一眼捕捉到床上的毯子，我一把把它抓进怀里，没一分钟就出来了。  
  
我回到沙发边上，看着福尔摩斯躺在那儿的侧脸线条，那突然让我回忆起我们认识不久时去伊利的那个下午，我掀开他的帽子偷看他睡觉，这唤起了我心中柔情的那部分。“好歹我还没搞清他为什么发火。”我想着，轻轻给他盖上毯子，想顺便给他掖好。可就在我这么做的时候，我碰到他发凉的身体，怒火又被激起来了，于是我粗暴地三两下就把他整个裹在了毯子里。这动作终于把福尔摩斯弄醒了，他睁开眼意识到了眼下发生的事情，眉毛都揪起来了。  
  
“你要干什么，医生？”他瞪着我问道。  
  
“外套，还是毯子，你必须选一样。”面对他的怒视，我依旧平稳地一个一个字地说，对付他的办法只有这样。  
  
“你都把我裹起来了，医生！”他挣扎着，可是毯子限制了他的自由，“我命令你把我放开！”  
  
“命令”这个词让我抬起头冲他挑起眉毛。“啊，我怎么没想到，捆起来能让你更暖和！”于是我摸索着哪里有足够长的绳子，腰带未免不够，这么想着，我还紧紧拽住毯子，也可以说抱着，不让这混蛋挣脱出来。  
  
“你敢。”他不服输地说。我回过头瞪着他，看来只好用腰带了，也许他看出了我的意图，也许他认真考虑了的警告，总之最后，福尔摩斯咬咬嘴唇，语气缓和下来：“我的意思是，这样已经够暖和了，我保证。”  
  
我依然瞪着他。  
  
“我保证。”他第二次说的时候声音又低了一点。  
  
于是我才确认自己胜利了，我得意地笑了，松开拽紧毯子的双手。福尔摩斯吞咽了一下，有那么一会儿他仍然没动，但也没有再看我。我稍微平静了一些，想到我们都需要自调整自己的情绪。“我去一趟俱乐部。”我说，然后气息不稳地离开了起居室，临走时我看见福尔摩斯还没离开毯子。  
  
实际上我只是出去散了一会儿心，我拉紧大衣，想着在这种天气里竟然也有人能只穿着单薄的衣服躺在大开着窗户的房间里，又咒骂了一句，他最好能给我一个说得过去的理由——不，任何理由都不能容忍他这样无视自己的身体。我正想着，恰好路过一家酒馆时，我隔着玻璃看见有一桌连夜的牌局正准备结束，这挑起了兴趣，我摸了摸口袋，趁着最后一把下了个莽撞但正确的赌注，足以让我在一个小时以后回贝克街时的怒火已经消减了。  
  
福尔摩斯正坐在早餐桌前——终于穿好衣服了——他看见我进门，他把餐盘往后一推，食物丝毫未动。  
  
“看来你还是选择了外套。”我说着，在他对面坐下来。  
  
福尔摩斯向椅背里靠去，肘部撑在桌子上，十指尖相对。“可你劝服我的方式太过激了，华生。”他考量了一会儿以后说。  
  
“我一点儿也不觉得，虽然我那时很生气。”我准备对付盘子里的煎蛋。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
他终于还是问到这个问题了，我抬头望向他，脸上一点不泄露感情地把准备好的答案告诉他：“因为——恩，因为这是朋友之间应有的关照。”  
  
福尔摩斯体会着这句话，他打量着我。我本以为事情也就这样了，过了一会儿他蓦地开口：“那么我也要进行一项友好的‘例行关照’。”  
  
“我不介意。”我把煎蛋放进嘴里，等着他能在我身上说出什么惊世骇俗的话来。  
  
“唔，作为朋友之间应有的关照，我认为你最好把你的支票簿交出来。”  
  
“什么？”我勉强吞下煎蛋，“为什么？”  
  
“显而易见。”福尔摩斯一副占了上风的表情，“你有赌瘾，而我在帮助你克服它。”  
  
“我只是——我只是有点小癖好而已，没那么严重。”  
  
“事无巨细，刚刚你还上过赌桌。”他眯起眼睛。  
  
“好吧，对，你说对了。”我只好承认。福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。“可今早我把你裹起来是为了不让你着凉。”  
  
“现在我已经穿好衣服了，如你所见。”他示意了自己身上的外套，“那你就应该交出支票簿。”  
  
我看着他，福尔摩斯也看看我，最后我知道只有这么做，谁让他抓住了我的把柄呢。这样也好，他说得也对，理智也经常告诉我这是个恶习。我叹了口气，从口袋里掏出了支票簿，但在递给他之前，我瞥到了他面前的餐盘。  
  
“你还要保证正常进食。”我说。  
  
福尔摩斯也看了看他自己的盘子，他把餐盘往自己面前拉回来一些。“我保证。”他说，然后接过我给他的东西，脸上颇有得意的神情，他马上跳到自己的桌子前把我的支票簿锁进了他的抽屉里。（1）“如果你有什么重大投资，你可以向我索要钥匙，华生，而且我也是个理财能手呢。”他这么说着把钥匙揣进口袋。  
  
我又叹了一口气，至少值得安慰的是，福尔摩斯认真地把早餐吃了。说到底，得胜还是让福尔摩斯心情好多了，饭后我终于能问出他低潮期的起因。  
  
“太平盛世是犯罪专家的末日，”他闷闷不乐地点燃了一支烟，“这几天你可曾见过我有案子吗？”  
  
“似乎没有。”我说，“但我没想到你真的干了这一行。”  
  
他抿嘴一笑，拿起一本今天的杂志，翻开一页，指着一篇文章给我，示意我看。我拿过来一瞧，那篇文章的标题是《生活要略》（2），大意是说，经过训练的人，可以通过细枝末节，比如一个稍纵即逝的表情，一次一闪而过的眼神，就能判断出对方的思想，洞悉对方的灵魂；而一个人的指甲，袖口，领口，膝盖等等细节，都能暴露出这个人所从事的职业……我反复看了这篇文章。  
  
“真是……独具一格。”我注意到文章的标题上有铅笔的标记，说明福尔摩斯读过了，“这文章的作者就像是你的兄弟。”  
  
“我恐怕迈克罗夫特只会称之为‘不务正业’。”他笑了，“至于作者嘛，其实是我。”  
  
“是吗？”我看了看福尔摩斯，又看了看这篇文章中的措辞，当然，确实有点像他的语气，尤其是那自负的部分。“好吧……不过这个标题未免大而不当了。”  
  
“这个标题恰如其分。”他坚持说。我耸了耸肩。“而我现在真正依靠这些理论谋生。”  
  
“私人侦探，很好。”  
  
“是咨询侦探。”福尔摩斯纠正我，“伦敦有很多官方侦探，也有很多私人侦探，但干这一行的只有我一家。有些伙计遇到麻烦，或者摸不着方向的时候，就来找我，我通过他们的描述和摆在我面前的证据，给他们指出一个方向，帮他们理清思路。这就是我现在的工作。”  
  
“恩……”我想了想，“我思索不出这两者有什么具体的分别。你大可以说，就和以前的一样。”我在说“以前”这个词的时候尤其小心。  
  
“不尽相同。”他不耐烦地回答，“私人侦探只受雇于个人，而我也会为官方侦探出谋划策。”  
  
“比如雷斯垂德探长？”这个人一下子跃入我的脑海。  
  
福尔摩斯点了点头：“他是苏格兰场有名的警探。”  
  
“这样我就明白了……”我若有所思，这时想起了前些天被他锁起来的文件，“我可以帮你整理案件，这是我的擅长，至于你……老实说我看了你这篇《生活要略》以后实在认为你没有写作的天赋。”我开玩笑地对他说。  
  
福尔摩斯看出了我的玩笑，我也看出他心底里希望我帮他的忙，他嘴角上一闪而过的笑容就足够泄露他的想法了，正如他自己的理论那样。他沉默了一会儿。“你不会喜欢的。”他低低地说。  
  
“为什么不？我会喜欢，实际上我不是一直都喜欢吗？”我不愿意看到他眼睛里有阴霾，“好吧，你就当这是朋友之间应有的关照。”我耸了耸肩。  
  
福尔摩斯冲我笑了。无论如何，花朵应该在阳光之下，我这么想，是我真正配不上他，而他对于使用我的有利之处，无需任何顾虑，尽管……我理解他的顾虑，不论他有多任性，多冷漠，他心里总是善良的。  
  
“对了，我还没搞清你是怎么知道我从阿富汗回来，我不记得告诉过你。”我知道称述他的推理过程能调动他的情绪，所以特意这样说。  
  
他扬起一边的眉毛。“你真的想知道？”那表情好像他已经看透我的意图了。  
  
“说说吧。”我鼓励道。  
  
“我当时一眼就认出你来了，当然，你看上去也很像医生，但又有几分军人气质，所以就是军医了。你刚刚从热带地区回来，因为你肤色黝黑，我知道这不是你原本的肤色，同样地，你的腕部很白。还有，我看出你吃过苦生过病，你的这条胳膊动作僵硬，很不自然……”他又盯着我受伤的那边肩膀，突然我意识到这的确不是个好话题，然后他继续说，“一个英国军医，在哪个热带地区会经历磨难，手臂受伤呢？显然是在阿富汗。”  
  
“恩……”我注意到福尔摩斯的眼神不时地游荡到我的肩膀上，“妙极了。”然而我这句话并没有引起他多大注意，他看我肩膀的样子，似乎想要把那里布料遮盖的地方掀开仔细查看。“而且我的肩膀已经好了。”我向他保证，不过他看上去并不相信。  
  
我赶紧站起来摆脱他的注视，琢磨着这时候最好换个话题，正好我踱到窗边，瞥见街边一个体格健壮，相貌平平的男人，带着邮包，正焦急地看着门牌号码，显然他是在送信。  
  
“嘿，我在想……那人在找什么呢？”我尽量表现得漫不经心地说。  
  
“你是说那个退役的海军陆战队中士？”福尔摩斯朝那个方向瞥了一眼说，“要是你不信——”  
  
“我相信。”我脱口而出，当我转过头看着他时，他也看着我，但他先把眼神移开了。  
  
“不论你相信与否，医生，你看这人正好在敲我们的门。”他指了指窗外。  
  
一阵声音让我回过神来，随之而来的是一个低沉浑厚的嗓音，还有沉重的脚步声。我去开起居室的门，那个高大的邮差就站在门外。  
  
“给歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生的信。”他这么说着，踏进房间，递来一封信件。  
  
我接过他的信件，福尔摩斯示意他没有回信，正在这邮差要转身的时候，福尔摩斯突然问道：“请问您 **以前** 是干什么工作的，伙计？”  
  
“以前是海军陆战队中士，皇家轻步兵团的，先生。”他两腿一并，举手敬了个礼，然后离开了。  
  
我在他身后带上门。“我说过我相信你。”我有点不高兴，用强调般的语气对福尔摩斯说，一边把信递给他。福尔摩斯没有回答，同时回避了我的眼神，只顾拆他的信封。  
  
  
注：  
（1）医生的支票簿锁在侦探的抽屉里，见《跳舞的小人》。  
  
（2）《生活要略》见《血字的研究》。


	3. Chapter 3

我从未想过有一天会再次和歇洛克•福尔摩斯并肩站在某个凶案现场，但我不时地会回想起以前办案的经历，或者反复整理那些札记，分不清到底是在想念他还是想念谋杀，或许两者都让我想念。我看着福尔摩斯坐在他的椅子里，细长优雅的手指抚过信封外缘，然后拆开它，取出里面的东西，我半带着不自觉地挪步到他对面，靠在桌子边缘。  
  
我在等。我在等他看完信以后兴奋地站起来大叫着：“我们走吧，医生！”或者我应该自己提出来？我琢磨着……福尔摩斯看完信以后没有叫，甚至都没有从椅子里起来，他只是挑了挑眉，抿起嘴唇，由此我知道他还是很高兴的，他只不过在掩藏一个笑容。我决定再鼓励他一次。  
  
“我在想……你怎么推断出那家伙是个海军陆战队中士的？”（1）  
  
“得了吧，医生，你几分钟之前还振振有词地说相信我。”福尔摩斯没好气地回我，话刚说完，他好像才从信件中回过神似的，抬头对上我的眼睛。“哦，我刚刚被这东西吸引去了注意力。”他耸了耸肩，看了一眼那封信，又看了看我，发现我的眼神依旧在他身上。“不过事实是……”他停顿了一会儿，“你继续说。”他似乎改变了主意。  
  
“恩……”我回忆起那个邮差，其实我是想看 **他** 讲述时候的那个样子，“好吧，他看上去有几分军人气质，那种标志性的姿势，眉目之间颇有威严之气，这些我能看出来。”  
  
“说对了，那你注意到他手背上纹的蓝锚了吗？”  
  
“也许有吧……”我不确定地说，看见福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛，我无奈地微笑了，“哦，所以他是个海军陆战队中士。”我并没有说出明确表示赞美的话，例如“妙极了”“真精彩”这样的词，但福尔摩斯还是笑起来，有点没来由地笑，我们就像两个分开旅行的朋友再次见面了一样……过了一会儿，我才意识到气氛有点不对劲，也许他也感觉到了，于是我赶在擦枪走火之前站好，拉开了我们的距离。  
  
“唔……我是不是说过犯罪专家的末日到了？”与此同时他也转移了话题，向我挥了挥手里的信，“我收回那句话，你看看这个。”  
  
我大致浏览了那封信件，署名是托比亚斯•格雷格森——我从未听说过这个名字——信上说凌晨在布里克斯顿发生了一起离奇的案件，并且希望福尔摩斯能到现场提些建议。那么这位格雷格森先生是位警探。  
  
“天啊，福尔摩斯，这会让你感兴趣的。信上说，死者没有伤痕，现场也没有抢劫的痕迹。”我这么说着从信件中抬起头。  
  
“确实有点意思。”他耸了耸肩，看上去满不在乎，“可我去没去还说不定呢！”  
  
“这可是你吹了一夜冷风才得来的机会。”我讽刺他。  
  
“只有清晨的两个小时。” 福尔摩斯不高兴地纠正我，然后继续强调，“我可是个不可救药的懒汉，而且即便我解决了这个案子，格雷格森或者雷斯垂德也会抢去功劳。”  
  
“那我和你一起去。”我干脆说，但心里很高兴，因为我听出他就是这个意思。  
  
果然福尔摩斯眼睛亮起来，转了话锋，脸上还带着一丝得意洋洋的神色。“正好，我要独立解开这个谜团，即便不能从中得到什么，看他们出丑也是件趣事。”说着他站起来，“拿上你的帽子，华生。”  
  
于是我们穿上大衣，拿上帽子和手杖，又开始了旅程。马车行驶在早晨清冷的空气里时，我和福尔摩斯都没有说话。虽然我很清楚此行的目的，明明白白地知道前方有一桩凶案等待着我们，可我心里却抑制不住一股兴奋，上帝原谅我。恰恰相反，福尔摩斯却沉默地很，他没有我想象的那种跃跃欲试的表情，望着车窗外那空洞的眼神又不像是在思考，他似乎是出神了。  
  
“你好像没那么高兴。”我很奇怪。  
  
“我在考虑另一件事情。”他闷闷地说，并没有完全投入到和我的对话中，只不过随意塞给我一个由头，因为我打赌他那神态绝对不是在“考虑”。  
  
“那眼下这个案子呢？”  
  
终于福尔摩斯回过神来了，他似乎对我打断了他刚刚的遐想——不论那是什么——十分不满，他不耐烦地瞥了我。“我现在对情况还一无所知呢，医生！”仿佛他还觉得气势不够，于是又加了一句，“要知道，在掌握全部证据之前就进行推理，是个致命的错误。”  
  
我无奈地耸了耸肩，刚想张嘴抚慰他几句，他又突然急忙忙地叫车夫停下来。“就这儿，车夫，停车！”他的身上就像有个开关，几秒钟之内又变成了另一幅样子，把刚才那个“多愁善感的福尔摩斯”抛到一边去了。  
  
马车在离案发现场——劳里斯顿苑3号——还有一百码的距离就停了下来，我们只好徒步完成了剩余的路途。福尔摩斯时而面无表情地凝视着天空，时而眯起眼睛紧盯着地面，然后他又走上花园小径一侧的草地，细细查看潮湿泥地上的脚印，那是他的专长，我只有陪同的份。这地方冷幽凄清，连着几排都是空关着的房屋，加上今天清晨我被他气出门前刚下过雨，更显得阴森森地了。与之相反地，我刚才的兴奋现在化成了快乐——真是绝妙的讽刺——看着福尔摩斯检查时聚精会神的那副样子，让我有种时光倒流的错觉。此时“机警灵敏的福尔摩斯”和刚才那个福尔摩斯判若两人，难以想象写出那样一封不舍又决绝的信的人竟然就是我眼前的那个家伙。  
  
当福尔摩斯检查完毕回过身来的时候，我提醒自己换上一副正经面孔。屋子门前，来了个浅黄色头发，长相白净的男人向我们打招呼。介绍我自己时，他略有些惊讶地上下打量了我，然后说他就是信尾署名的那个格雷格森探长。格雷格森看上去比我们都年长一些，但他握住福尔摩斯手的样子却像个殷切请教老师的学生，同样也就像个犯错的学生那样，他非常“自然”地把“为什么花园小径被踩得乱七八糟”归咎到了雷斯垂德身上。  
  
福尔摩斯向我使了个眼神，意思是这次有好戏看了。  
  
“你不是坐马车来的吧？”他蓦地这么问。  
  
“没有，福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
“那雷斯垂德呢？”  
  
“也没坐。”格雷格森对这莫名其妙的问题眨了眨眼睛，然后正好对上了我的，似乎是在向我求助，我不知道他何来的这种想法，竟然认为我会了解福尔摩斯在想什么，何况我们才刚刚见面。我对他耸耸肩，跟着福尔摩斯大步走进房子里，格雷格森跟着我们时脸上依旧带着诧异的表情。  
  
房子里仅有的摆设还是脏兮兮的，墙上霉斑点点，墙纸剥落下来，露出黄渣渣的粉底。在餐厅空荡荡的地板中央就躺着那具可怕的尸体，死者是个看上去四十四岁的男人，中等身材，空洞的眼神好像凝视着天花板，身上的绒面呢子套装价值不菲，这人面貌丑陋……或者说他脸上扭曲的样子已经分不清是不是他本来的面目了。我什么样的死人都见过，但被碾成肉酱的身体，或者被砍成奇形怪状的躯干，这都只不过是一种视觉刺激，而这死人不同，他那狰狞的表情和扭弯的姿势，能把恐惧散播到空气中，这种恐惧是从骨头里面渗出来的。  
  
房间里一个男人正来回踱步，看到我们，他快步走过来，这个人想必就是雷斯垂德探长了。他比我想象里要中看得多，精瘦又干练，似乎在我们四个人中年纪最大。起先雷斯垂德瞥了一眼我这个陌生人，格雷格森低声对他说了什么——多半是在介绍我——之后，雷斯垂德就像格雷格森刚才一样略带惊讶地又把我仔细打量了一遍。  
  
而歇洛克•福尔摩斯无视了他们的反应，此时他的注意力全在那具尸体上，他简单地朝雷斯垂德招呼了一下，就把他那双要命的手放到死者身上，一会儿这里摸摸，一会儿又解开钮扣检查。  
  
“这个案子会引起轰动的，”雷斯垂德移过来对我说，用这话打开话题，“我经手过的案子跟这相比，都小巫见大巫了。”  
  
“约翰•华生医生。”我告诉他，他跟我握手，然后眼神又回到福尔摩斯身上，后者的检阅那么慎密，探长显然摸不着头脑。  
  
一番质问以后，福尔摩斯示意可以把尸体送到停尸房里去了，显然两个探长在与他的周旋中处于下风，或者说他们从没有过翻身的机会。“我和雷斯垂德都很诧异福尔摩斯先生会带一个朋友来。”年轻一点的那个探长小声对我说。他虽然在外貌上更惹人喜爱一些，但我还是更喜欢年长沉稳的那个，我这么想着，几乎就想要向他宣布，我和福尔摩斯几年以前就是亲密无间的朋友了，但另一方面，我又很清楚为了免于猜疑，最好还是把这当做我和福尔摩斯两人的秘密，在外人面前不要表现得过于亲密，这对我们两人都是一种保护。  
  
“我倒认为福尔摩斯先生是个挺好相处的人。”我只是轻微反驳了他，也足够让格雷格森皱眉毛了，他那表情仿佛是在努力吞下一只带毛的松鸡，但就在尸体被担架抬起来的时候，我们都被一闪而过的一道微弱亮光吸引了，那只松鸡于是也很快被格雷格森吞了下去。但雷斯垂德眼疾手快，他捡起了那个反光的小物件，原来是一枚从尸体上掉下来的戒指。  
  
后来几分钟，那枚戒指成了大家的焦点。“这是一枚女人的结婚戒指，”雷斯垂德把它放在手心上然后大声宣布，“这儿来过一个女人！”我收回对他“沉稳”的评价，因为福尔摩斯暗暗一笑，对此保留意见，取而代之地，他问在死者衣服口袋里还有其他什么东西。  
  
雷斯垂德对戒指话题的转移有点不满，他嘀嘀咕咕地说他的观点迟早会得到证实。  
  
“啊，我们的倒霉蛋叫做伊诺克•J.锥伯，这和他衣服上的E.J.D.记号一致。”福尔摩斯指着一只俄罗斯皮质名片夹说，周围还凌乱地摊着从死者衣袋里找到的其他物件。我一下子瞥到了其中有两封信，有一封是给锥伯的，另一封是给一个叫约瑟夫•斯坦格森的人，显然他也注意到了。“这个斯坦格森，你们调查过了吗？”他问。  
  
格雷格森声称他当即就给克利夫兰警方——名片夹上印有的地名——发了电报，询问斯坦格森的情况，但还没有回音。探长那振振有词的样子，让我觉得真像那么回事，可是福尔摩斯却面带笑意，带点讥讽，好像在看一出滑稽剧。  
  
我想问他为什么，刚要张嘴，雷斯垂德打断了我，这位探长兴冲冲地喊道：“我就说这儿来过一个女人！我刚刚有个重要发现，一个重要线索！”探长两眼闪闪发光，努力遏制着兴奋，喜悦和得意，把我们引到餐厅的一面墙壁前，那上面写着血红的字母：RACHE  
  
我还疑惑着这是什么意思，福尔摩斯不发一语，格雷格森没好气地抱怨，但他不得不承认自己的同行占了上风。雷斯垂德再次强调了一遍他的“女人理论”：“这是蕾切尔，一个女人的名字，当本案水落石出的时候，各位会发现有个叫蕾切尔的女人牵涉其中。”  
  
这时福尔摩斯很不合时宜地爆发出一阵笑声，连我都觉得尴尬了，雷斯垂德的表情好像是看见了怪物。显然福尔摩斯懒得给予解释，他拿出放大镜，自顾自地检查起整间餐厅。我看着他脚步轻快地走来走去，时而观察墙面，时而伏在地上，有时嘴上低低地说着什么，有时惊呼，有时窃喜，有时用卷尺测量着地面上一些看不见的印记。我注意到在一个地方，他把一小撮灰收集到一只信封里。我不禁想知道在我们分开的这几年他都做过什么，有过什么经历，直至现在，他都没有提起过，现在当然也不是讨论这事的正确时机，我这么想着，把这件事记在脑海里。雷斯垂德和格雷格森站在我旁边，他们脸上既好奇又有点轻蔑，想起刚才格雷格森跟我说的话……于是对于歇洛克•福尔摩斯经历的探索更加勾起了我的兴趣。  
  
这个时候福尔摩斯已经检查完了，他满意地把放大镜和卷尺收起来，两个警探正要张口，我忍不住先一步问：“怎么样，福尔摩斯？”  
  
他瞥了一眼我身旁的那两个人，张了张嘴，然后半带着讽刺地跟我打趣：“二位探长已经干得这么好了，我们想插手也插不了啊，医生。”听了他这任性的发言，我挑起眉毛，而他漫不经心地又看了看那两个可怜的家伙，摆出纡尊降贵的姿态说：“不过我还是很乐意尽力相助。另外，我还想和那个发现尸体的巡警谈一谈，请把他的姓名和住址告诉我。”  
  
雷斯垂德从笔记本里报出一个姓名和一个地址，福尔摩斯记录下来。接着，在他上一句话的效应没来得及结束之前，他又毫不客气地放出了更令人诧异的一番言论。“这确实是一起谋杀案，凶手是个壮年男人，身高超过六英尺，跟身高相比脚显得小了些，穿方头粗皮靴，抽特里其雪茄烟，很可能脸色红润，右手指甲很长。他与被害者同乘一辆四轮马车上这儿来，那匹马右前掌的蹄铁是新的，其他三个是旧的。”说完，他又径直忽略了两个探长脸上怀疑的表情，好像忽略别人的反应是他的习惯，“来吧，医生，咱们去找那个巡警。”他跟我说。  
  
“可他的死因是什么？你还没告诉我们，福尔摩斯先生。”雷斯垂德问。  
  
福尔摩斯转过身，很简单地告诉他：“服毒。”想了一会儿，他又说：“对了，Rache是德语，复仇的意思，别费心思去找什么蕾切尔女士了，她根本不存在。”他说完再次转身头也不回地离开了，我颇为同情地向两个官方侦探点了点头，立即跟上去。  
  
福尔摩斯先去了一家最近的电报局发了一封相当长的电报，然后我们叫了一辆马车，一起往雷斯垂德给的那个地址去。我们又一次挨着坐在马车里，但这次有个讨论的话题，不至于尴尬地陷入沉默。  
  
“你怎么看，华生？”他问我。  
  
我还沉浸在不久前那戏剧化的一幕中。“就像看了一场精彩绝伦的戏。”我不假思索地说。  
  
“我是指这个案件。”  
  
“噢！”我被我自己的错误逗笑了，可是不得不承认，“我毫无头绪……你怎么得出那些结论的？”  
  
“魔术师把他的把戏说穿就没什么可神秘的了。”他得意洋洋地说，瞥了我一眼，发现我仍然是那样吃惊好奇的表情，他抿起了嘴唇。“好吧，今天清晨你出门的时候应该注意到昨夜下了雨。”鉴于那时我在气头上，实际上没工夫注意。“但之前一整个星期都没下过雨，”他继续说，“一到那儿，我就注意到两条车辙，所以那么深的车辙一定是昨夜里去的，还有马蹄的痕迹，而雷斯垂德和格雷格森都没有乘马车，所以显然，这是凶手和被害者的交通工具。”  
  
“我明白了，那那个凶手呢？”  
  
“恩……一个人的身高能从他的步长推算出来，我在屋外泥地和屋内都测量了他的步长。此外，一个人在墙上写字的时候，会本能地写在与视线齐平的高度，而他就写在六英尺高的地方。”他越说越兴奋，“我还发现他一下子就跳过了花园小路上的那个水潭，他的方头靴是跳过去的，而死者的漆皮靴是绕过去的。”  
  
“噢，所以他是个壮年人。”  
  
“完全正确。”福尔摩斯笑了，“至于指甲嘛，可以从墙上的那几个字母看出来，灰泥层被刮了一点下来，要是他的指甲剪短就不会这样，而且要是你注意看了，你会发现那个A是用老式德文印刷体写的，现在的德国人总是用拉丁字母写印刷体，所以这不是德国人写的，而是个拙劣的模仿者。还有香烟，我在地板上收集到了一些掉落的烟灰，我对烟灰有特殊研究，写过相关的论文。”  
  
“这个我记得。”我说，回忆侵袭了我，“我记得我们一起假扮成清洁工人收集烟灰来着，你还要一种一种进行比对。”（2）  
  
“对……”他的笑容突然凝固了，轻咬了一下嘴唇，“是有这么回事。”然后他垂下了眼睑。  
  
他这样的表情让我很想拥抱他，在耳边告诉他过去一切都值得，无论什么当时看似荒唐的行径，被教授嗤之以鼻的论文，都是值得的，不久前在那座空屋子里他就证明了。这么一想，无论刚才他有多傲慢多任性我都突然觉得理所当然，他有资格这么做，而我很荣幸自己是见证者。  
  
“这……这值得。”我大胆地说出来。  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯抬眼看了看我，时间有点长，也许这让他吃惊了，过了一会儿，他忍不住嘴角上扬，这真是最美的风景了。“恩，我还要再告诉你一件事。”他想了想，有意说，“漆皮靴和方头靴是坐同一辆马车来的，不仅如此，他们非常友好，十有八九是手挽手走在那条小径上。”  
  
“老天……”我脑海里浮出某些画面，“但愿不是我想的那样。”（3）  
  
福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，顽皮地抿嘴笑。  
  
就在这个当口，马车穿行在一条又一条肮脏，阴暗又偏僻的小路上，直到最里面，车夫才把马车停下来。“到了，先生们，我在这里等你们。”这个巡警——约翰•兰斯——住的地方确实有点难堪。我和福尔摩斯找到了他住的那间屋子，起初，他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着被吵醒的不悦，拒绝再向我们叙述一遍昨夜的经过，但福尔摩斯的半枚金镑一下子就打动了他。  
  
“凡是我知道的情况，都乐意相告。”兰斯的眼睛紧紧盯着那枚金币。  
  
接着他叙述了当时巡逻的经过，大约凌晨两点钟时，他最后一次转到布里克斯顿街，看见前面劳里斯顿苑的房间窗户有亮光，他知道那里的房子是空着的。“所以，一看见亮光，我的脑子里嗡地响了一下，知道肯定出事了……”他这么说，“街上一个人都没有，我壮着胆子走进去，推开屋子大门，里面也没有一点动静，壁炉架上有根蜡烛，在烛光下，我看见……”  
  
“行了，你瞧见什么我都知道了。”福尔摩斯打断了他，“你在房间里转了好几圈，跪在尸体旁边，然后你走过去开了开厨房的门，然后……”  
  
这让面前的巡警惊慌起来，惶恐地问福尔摩斯是怎么知道的，福尔摩斯对他的反应相当满意，接着问他又做了什么，街上有没有人走过。  
  
“唔……至少没有够得上嫌疑犯的人。”于是巡警给我们描述了一个醉鬼的模样，非常夸张，据他所说，当时这个家伙就靠在花园门口，扯开嗓子高歌。“他个字挺高，脸膛红通通的，穿着咖啡色的衣服。”兰斯说。  
  
“够了，他手上拿马鞭没有？”福尔摩斯不耐烦地问道。  
  
“没有。”  
  
“那后来你有没有偶然碰见过听见一辆马车经过？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
福尔摩斯倏地站起来，拿上帽子，并丢给他那枚金币，不过也没忘记把这个笨拙的巡警冷嘲热讽一般。“恐怕你这辈子都别想晋升了，伙计。”在讽刺别人的脑袋时，福尔摩斯总有他自己一套言辞——对此我亲身领教过——直到这个巡警自己都觉得不是那个味了，我的朋友才放过他。  
  
“这个愚蠢的家伙！”我们从兰斯那破破烂烂的住所出来的时候，福尔摩斯还在数落他，但我明智地选择了不为他辩护。  
  
“兰斯说的话印证了你的想法，福尔摩斯，”我说，“可是这个人为什么离开以后还要回去呢？难道……”福尔摩斯饶有趣味地等我下文。“难道他有什么任务没有完成？”  
  
“戒指，华生，戒指。他回去就是为了拿这个，再明显不过啦。”  
  
“好吧……不是他没完成什么，而是犯了个错误。”  
  
“这确实是个错误。”福尔摩斯两眼发光，兴奋地对我表示了赞成，“咱们利用戒指作为诱饵，绝对能引他上钩。”说完他跳上了等我们的马车，我也跟了进去。  
  
至于福尔摩斯准备怎样“放饵”，以他惯用的方法，给每家报馆都送去了一份“招领启事”，顺便一提，他大大方方有理有据地用了 **我的** 名字。  
  
  
注：  
（1）以下案件改编《血字的研究》。  
  
（2）装扮成清洁工收集烟灰，见第五章。  
  
（3）让医生在听到这里时想歪了的想法，来自Miss Roylott的[Prelude to a Partnership](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=32013)。


	4. Chapter 4

和歇洛克•福尔摩斯并肩站在某个凶案现场是一回事，而和他生活就是另一回事了，不要说还得时刻提醒自己“我们是朋友”。比如当天下午，我们回到贝克街的寓所时，福尔摩斯漫不经心地问了我一句：“你有什么消遣活动吗，华生？”我一时不知道怎么回答他，因为“消遣”这个词又让我联想到了某些画面。“除了好赌。”他见我在发愣，讽刺地补充了一句。  
  
“也许我该睡两个钟头。”我说，这倒是实话，一旦从那紧张刺激的氛围中解脱出来，会一下子感到疲倦。  
  
“这对你说不定是个好主意。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“我本想去听诺曼•聂鲁达的音乐会来着，她的起音和弓法都妙极了……反正在等待招领启事的回音之前我们都无事可做了。”他脱了外套，在沙发上坐下来，不一会儿眼神又溜回我身上。“今天劳里斯顿苑的案子让你心烦意乱了，华生？”  
  
我不知道他是指哪一方面。“我确实看过各种各样惨烈的状况，但老实说，都没有今天这具尸体那么让人恐惧。”  
  
“恩，这案子里有种神秘感在作祟，没有想象也就没有恐怖了。”  
  
“那么你呢？”我想更多时候，神秘感——在他身上的神秘感——恰恰是吸引，“你一定见过更多恐怖的场景，但你又绝不可能丢掉想象力，那你是怎么办的呢？”  
  
福尔摩斯眼睛一亮，显然他没有料到我这么回话，停顿了几秒钟后，他慢吞吞地说：“我习惯了，医生。”  
  
“你说得对。”我突然倦意全无，在他对面坐下来，向前倾身看着他，“你说得对。”我又轻轻重复了一遍，“即便你不是经手过不计其数的案件，也至少研究过那么多。”  
  
“犯罪行径往往有很多相似之处，你一旦掌握了一千桩案子的来龙去脉，就不愁解决不了第一千零一桩。”  
  
我看着他坐在沙发里，一只胳膊随意安放在扶手上，他比以前更加技艺精湛，更像一个……说教的老师，他完全可以把历年案件编成一本书，我想，可以就取名叫《警事旧闻录》。相比于他身上发出来的熠熠星光，我更像一事无成。“那在我们……在那之后，你就投身于侦探事业了？”我问。  
  
他微微点头。“起先我住在蒙塔格街，离大英博物馆很近，便于我的研究和学习，那时我常常来回于博物馆和实验室之间，直到房租到期……特纳太太等不及要赶我走了。”他抿起嘴唇。我也被他逗乐了，很难想象一个年老夫人怎么能忍受这个乖戾的家伙，他要么懒得吓人要么又停不下来地折腾。“我以为小斯坦福告诉过你了。”他打断了我的思绪。  
  
“没有。”我说，“他什么也没跟我透露，除了你的名字，还有你古怪的名声。”  
  
“可你还是来了。”福尔摩斯一边的眉毛微微扬起。  
  
我回想起和小斯坦福见面的那个中午，“我想念你。”我说，笑起来，发现这是我说这句话时第一次坦然地笑。  
  
福尔摩斯抬眼看着我，眉毛几乎要翘到额头上了，然后他也微笑。“我也想念你，尤其是你可笑的小胡子。”我一副“你在说什么”的表情，无奈又混合着惊讶地瞪着他。他的笑容却扩大了，他也向前倾身，在我意识到发生什么之前就伸出了一只胳膊，手指摸到我的嘴唇上方，接着非常自在地摆弄起我的胡子。一瞬间我浑身就绷紧了，然后随着他每一下隐隐约约的碰触，我的神经也随之敏感。“你太适合留胡子了，”他继续说，声音很轻，完全是在挑逗，“我已经无法想象你没有胡子时是什么样，华生。”  
  
“你一开始并不怎么喜欢，”我回忆起第一次以“小胡子形象”出现在他面前时他的反应，“还是说我现在也变得可笑了？”我本来想说个自嘲的笑话，可是上帝啊，我们突然那么近，而他还煞有介事地把那迷人的手指放在我的嘴唇上。  
  
他没有回答，我摸索到他正作恶的那只手然后抓住，福尔摩斯好笑地抿抿嘴唇，接着我就吻他了。这个吻的感觉既熟悉又陌生，好像我又重新找回了丢失许久的珍宝，同时他又比以前更有技巧，他的舌头勾引着我的，引我深入再深入，搅乱了彼此的呼吸，直到最后我们分开，他只是……有些脸红，看来要让他发出呻吟声我得比以前更努力了，我这么琢磨着，把我们的额头靠在一起，他半闭着眼睛，两手在我的脖子上，我捧着他的脸两侧。  
  
“我认为我们得好好考虑这件事。”过了一会儿我说。  
  
福尔摩斯看着我，近距离地观赏他的眼睛让我有点飘飘然。“我不能更同意。”他低低地说。我在他的嘴角上轻轻啄了一下作为回应，然后我们又玩了一会儿“擦鼻尖”的游戏，不一会儿“擦鼻尖”又变成了爱抚，但我们挨在一起时都小心地控制着热度。  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯注定性情多变，最后他首先宣布腻味了。“我提议该你展示展示在归档整理方面的天赋了。”他在我耳边说。  
  
我转过脸去，仔细不让嘴唇擦到他的脸上。“乐意之至。”我殷勤地回答，拿起他的手，在他手背上很“礼貌”地印上一个吻，于是他抓起沙发上一只垫子不客气地砸在我的脑袋上。  
  
以后的好几个小时，我都在归类他从前的案件记录，实验数据以及各种稀奇古怪的论文。整理得越多我就觉得错过越多，紧张又难过，我不该让他一个人出现在凶案现场，不该让他一个人坐在失控的马车上，不该让他一个人闯进溢满毒气的房间——好吧，至少现在不会了，我想，我从没有像现在这样感激自己上过战场。  
  
“这些都是相当典型的案例。”福尔摩斯坐在我旁边冷静自持地说着，好像那些故事真的只是写在纸上的“故事”而已。  
  
“而且都千钧一发。”我挑起眉毛加上一个形容词，“光是读它们都让我紧张得揪心了，而这些案子你竟然都一一经手过。”  
  
“啊，别遗憾，你还有的是机会体验它们。”他没对我流露出的关怀作任何评价，反而更加沾沾自喜，忍不住微笑，我也忍不住去偷了一个吻，最起码现在不一样了，我安慰自己。  
  
“除此之外，你没有其他消遣吗？”我问他，心里默默排列着他应该有的活动，拉琴，戏院，音乐会，击剑，也许他很久不练了，抽烟，如果这也算消遣的话。  
  
福尔摩斯看着我的表情好像在说“你明知故问”。“抽烟当然算消遣。”他看懂了我的想法，冷冰冰地告诉我，猛然地，他又好像想到了另外什么事。“或者，华生，你所说的‘消遣’是指另一种欲望？”  
  
我明白了他的意思。“我没这么想。”我尴尬地辩解。  
  
“你有这方面的疑问完全在意料之中，实际上过去几年，”他顿了顿，“我尝试过一两个情人，但没多久我就发现把精力投入到研究中去更有意义。”  
  
我愣愣地看着他，不相信自己的耳朵。“我没有打听什么的想法。”我仍然解释说，“但你刚才所讲的……是什么意思？你是说你不让自己关注到自己的需求？”  
  
“我只是找到了合适的替代品。”他一本正经地说。  
  
“不，不，这样对你不好。”我想起我们刚才粘在一起时的爱抚，他分明是有需求的。  
  
“当然啦，医生，”他打断了我，“我可以推断出你享受过的诸多罗曼史。军队的道德我有所耳闻。”  
  
我一时不知道该怎么回答他好。“正因为我是个医生……”我说，然后就不知如何接下文了。我看着他一副倔强不满的样子，像个努力掩饰的孩子，也许这个话题可以挪后，反正我一定会慢慢让他找回需求，不对，他一直都有，就凭他不久之前玩弄我胡子时的表情。于是我让步了，暂时中断了讨论，而把焦点重新挪到案件上去。  
  
剩下的时间过得很愉快，福尔摩斯也很满意我不再纠缠于需求与替代的话题，我们用过晚餐，到晚上八点左右时，又要研究起劳里斯顿苑的那个谋杀案了，福尔摩斯说来认领戒指的人过一会儿就该到。“他完全有理由认为戒指是在半路上掉的，”福尔摩斯向我解释说，“当他在报纸上看到招领启事的时候没必要怀疑，他为什么要把戒指和谋杀联系在一起？”  
  
“那等这个人来了以后，你打算怎么办呢？”  
  
“到时候我来对付他。”  
  
我有点不是滋味，尤其想象了福尔摩斯对那个凶手的描述以后。“我会在口袋里揣一支左轮，这人可是个亡命之徒。”我说。  
  
“那你最好上好子弹，我们趁他没防备的时候把他制服。”  
  
我回到卧室去，找出了自己的枪，并做好准备，等我回来时，福尔摩斯手里夹着一封电报，房东哈德森太太刚刚下楼。“我发给美国的电报有回音了，和我想象得一样。”他说。  
  
“这是好事。”我把手枪揣进衣袋，深呼一口气，“等那家伙来的时候，我尽量用平时的语气跟他说话，尽量不惊动他。”  
  
他露出赞同的微笑。“你再把门打开一条缝，对，就像这样，再把钥匙从里面插在锁上。”然后他指了指旁边矮桌子上躺着的一枚戒指，“这只看上去是不是和今早发现的那枚戒指很像？它正好充当诱饵，我们就安心等这条大鱼上钩吧，华生。”  
  
我本想好奇地问他怎么会有这种收藏，不过想到他常常乔装，也不多问了。我们两人就在沙发上坐下，福尔摩斯翻开一本发黄的书打发时间，我再无所事事，也总得找些事做，时间就这样一分一秒地过去，寂静在我们身边蔓延，福尔摩斯从气定神闲变得有点不耐烦了，我注意到他不时地瞥向门口，他表面上在看书，耳朵时刻“盯着”门外的动静。难道他的推断出错了吗？我立即把这个念头赶出去。  
  
“恩……这好像是用拉丁文印刷的。”我指着他膝上的书本。  
  
“这当然是拉丁文。你这个——”他停了一下，最后还是决定把挫败的气焰发泄出来，“你这个笨蛋。”  
  
“不过因为书在我的反方向，我才一时打愣儿的。”我扬起眉毛。  
  
“这是我前几天在书摊上淘到的，《论各民族之法律》，一六四二年在苏格兰低地出版，它问世的时候查理一世的脑袋还好端端地在他脖子上——”  
  
就在他说话的时候，楼下传来清脆的门铃声，福尔摩斯立即精神了起来，朝门口的方向挪了一步。紧接着是女仆开门的声音，然后一个又粗又涩的声音问道：“华生医生住这儿吗？”没一会儿楼梯上就有了脚步声，听上去来人像是拖着脚走路的，福尔摩斯露出诧异的神色，我也摸不着头脑，随后响起敲门声，答案即将揭晓了。  
  
“请进。”我说。  
  
门开了，站在那儿的形象和我准备手枪时所想象的毫无相似之处，是一个又瘦又干瘪的老头（1），他颤颤巍巍地走进来，好像没见过灯光似的老眼昏花，吃力地鞠了个躬以后哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里拿出一份报纸，指着上面的招领启事，问我们谁是华生医生。我瞥了一眼福尔摩斯，他脸上暗淡无光，然后我又转而看着这位“访客”，告诉他我就是。此时我仍然不敢轻举妄动，考虑到这个老头很有可能就是那个凶手假扮的，可我毕竟还是见过福尔摩斯的伪装，我相信凭借我的眼力好歹也能看出一二，至少……即便这个人乔装过，我上下仔细地打量了他，他的身高也不会超过六英尺，而且他又分明很瘦，难以想象那松松垮垮的墨绿色外套里面藏着一个强壮的男人。我正想着，迎面对上这老头的眼神，几乎就是一瞬间，我似乎捕捉到了他眼睛的变化。我狐疑了，又迅速瞥了一眼福尔摩斯的方向，想必他也有相同的感觉，而他什么也没有给我暗示。  
  
“我就是为这个来的，二位先生。”那个老头的声音也颤颤巍巍，可我总觉得有点不对劲，“就是布里克斯顿的那枚戒指，那是我女儿的，她叫萨利，我家老太婆死后，她嫁给了一个船员，去年才结的婚呢……”我眯起眼睛看着这个老头说话，倒不是因为怀疑他的身份——不，我就是怀疑他的身份，他的声音有点尖，老实说让我觉得有点熟悉，我想再仔细地观察他，可是他说话时几乎从不看我，而是把注意力放在福尔摩斯身上。这不是很奇怪吗？福尔摩斯以我的名义刊登了招领启事，他一进门时也问了谁是华生医生，我老早就做好了对付他的准备，可到临了儿却是个哑炮，当然，也许他认出了福尔摩斯，已经识破了这个戒指圈套。  
  
“你说的就是这枚戒指吗？”我拿出福尔摩斯给我的诱饵。  
  
“谢天谢地！”老头终于看我了，他兴奋地喊着，“今晚萨利可要开心死了！就是这枚戒指。”老头转过眼神来的刹那，我脑袋里冒出了个想法——我很有可能认识他。  
  
“您住哪儿？”我拿来纸笔，努力回忆在哪里见过他，但又毫无结果，那么会不会是某个我认识的家伙乔装了呢？我隐约有个答案——不，那太荒谬了。  
  
“豪恩兹迪奇，邓肯街13号，离这儿可有一大段路呢。”老头说，他句末的音节反而接近了我设想的那个答案。  
  
“从哪个马戏团到豪恩兹迪奇也不会走布里克斯顿街哪。”福尔摩斯冷不丁说道。这老头提起过马戏团吗，显然我没注意听他说话的内容，我只好默默地先把地址写下来。  
  
“这位先生是问我住哪儿。”老头突然转过脸去，一双眼睛又倏地盯上福尔摩斯，“萨利住在佩卡姆的梅菲尔德广场街3号。”  
  
“您的名字是……”  
  
“我的名字叫索耶，她夫家叫丹尼斯，她丈夫叫汤姆•丹尼斯。”  
  
“好了，这是您的戒指，索耶先生。”我看到福尔摩斯的眼色，把戒指递给了他，“它显然是属于您女儿的，我很高兴把它物归原主。”  
  
老头愣了一下，然后叽叽咕咕地说了一大堆感恩戴德的话，把戒指放进了衣袋，便摇摇晃晃地下楼去了，他从拿到戒指直到离开都没有看我，好像害怕看见我似的，这只能可悲地证实了我的猜测……也许还是我想多了。这时福尔摩斯刚刚冲进卧室，几秒钟以后就穿好长大衣和围巾出来了。“这老头绝对是个同伙，我去跟踪他，”他匆匆忙忙地说，“等我回来再睡。”楼下的门刚被来客关上，福尔摩斯就下了楼。我来到窗前，看见那老头步履蹒跚地往前走，福尔摩斯保持一段距离尾随在后。我应不应该去证实自己的想法呢？我犹豫着，此时跟上去似乎不妥，我看了看表，快要九点了。于是我也穿上大衣出了门，福尔摩斯已经走远，其实我只是去看看托比在不在他应该出现的地方，一会儿就能回来。  
  
我赶到那个“俱乐部”（2）时屋子里已经聚集了很多人，我侧身绕过几个妖冶的男人——天知道为什么会有人喜欢这种类型——还有几个穿着正常却笑容诡异的家伙，我确定楼下没有看到托比的影子。我还是以“西格森先生”的名义要了托比那间房间的钥匙，他 **真的** 不在，我拿不准这是好还是坏。环顾了这间熟悉又陌生的屋子，摆设还是那么简单，都非常坦白地告诉我“这里除了你没有别人”。我没有点灯，在沙发上坐下来，正对着门，楼下熙熙攘攘的一群求欢者被隔在外面，这里好像是另一个世界，过了一会儿，我想点一支烟，手伸进口袋里时却摸到了那把左轮，或许今晚它还是能派上用场。我可能在黑暗里坐了半个小时，或者更久一点，直到我听见门外传来脚步声——只有一个人——我的手在口袋里紧握着家伙，一开始本能地站起来，但随后我决定坐着，就像福尔摩斯常常在我耳边说的那样，目前还没有明显证据说明他和谋杀有关。接着是钥匙在锁里转动的声音，来者开了门，一时间没有注意到我，屋外走廊上微弱的灯光照在我身上，他才反应过来。  
  
“您在这儿！”他惊呼，“他们没跟我说有人在等我，西格森先生！”托比说着话点起了一盏灯，他的手微微颤抖，然后我就注意到了他手臂上挂着的东西，像是一件外套，随着光线越来越充足，我认出那和老头身上穿的很像。  
  
“你已经见过华生医生了。”我说，仍坐在沙发里没动。  
  
他把乔装用的服装扔到沙发另一边。“可我不知道您和他有什么关系，我向您保证。”他一副诚恳的表情看着我。  
  
“你曾是个演员，我记得。”我冷冷地回敬他，“而且你现在与一桩谋杀案有牵连。”  
  
“您说我杀了人？”  
  
“不，不是你。”我扬起眉毛，这么说的时候他咬了咬嘴唇，好像更紧张了，“但你是个同伙。他在哪儿？”  
  
“我——不懂您的意思。”他挤出一个无辜的笑容。  
  
“你知道我指的是谁，谁让你去领了戒指？”  
  
他的眼神开始混乱。“好吧，一个朋友，但我确实不知道他和什么谋杀案有关系，我保证，而且我也不知道他现在在哪里。”  
  
我干笑了一声。“这话你还是换一个地方再说吧。”  
  
“您是要带我去苏格兰场？还是您的住所？”他在挣扎，努力不让自己乱了方寸，“那我想知道您打算怎么解释您找到我的过程？还有您出现在 **这里** 的理由？”  
  
我听到他用这来威胁时，却一点也不意外，甚至有点高兴，因为这是他最后一根稻草了，我在口袋里的手指擦过左轮扳机，起先我冲动地认为只有干掉他才能解决问题，现在随着激素渐渐退去，我开始审视自己现在的处境。“我有很多方式让你说话，也有办法让你闭嘴。”我继续逼迫他，露出一个笑容。  
  
这似乎激起了他年轻人的“英雄主义”。“那——那您什么也不会得到的，”他气呼呼地说，“与您同住的那位先生跟踪了我，我把他甩了。即便被你们捉住，你们也不会从我嘴里得到任何讯息。朋友，就是朋友，无论如何我绝不会出卖他，您懂吗？”  
  
他的话有点把我逗乐了，我也从来没想过在他身上会有这种勇气。我站起来走近这个装腔作势的年轻人，他没底气地退后几步。“你告诉他，我们会抓住他的。他要是胆小怕事的话，今晚就可以躲到去南美的货船上。”  
  
“他不是老鼠！他还有——”托比生气地反驳我，我很高兴把他的怒火激起来了，我冲他扬了扬眉毛，然后带着一撇微笑转身离开，我有点按捺不住激动的心情，等不及要飞奔回到贝克街告诉福尔摩斯，抓住托比这个线索就一定能通过他逮住那个真正的凶手。  
  
我走的时候托比倒在椅子里怅然若失，似乎讯问耗尽了他的精力，似乎还为刚刚说漏了嘴伤心。在快到贝克街的时候，我心情仍然挺好，虽然我知道那个幕后的家伙不可能真的躲到货船上去，但这一新情况也要尽快告诉福尔摩斯，当然这样我不得不跟他坦白我曾去找过男妓……也许他已经推断出来了，也许托比扮成老头时我的眼神已经出卖了自己，但不论如何，最重要地是福尔摩斯一定会认同这条线索的价值。  
  
我这么考虑了，回到寓所，福尔摩斯也已经回来了。我一进门就看见他脸色很不好地陷在沙发里，听到声音，他转过来审视着我，眼神逐渐变得尖锐，几乎要把我打成筛子。他可能在责怪我为什么没有等他，这个问题可以解释。  
  
“福尔摩斯，我刚刚——”  
  
“哈！这事我们可不能让苏格兰场的人知道！”他冷冰冰地说。  
  
“什么事？”我很自然地联想到男妓的事，福尔摩斯果然已经知道了。  
  
“你认为呢，医生？”他看着我的表情好像我是个罪大恶极的人，“我跟着那老头，直到他叫了一辆四轮马车，我设法靠近他，可他报出目的地的名字响得在街对面都能听见，‘到豪恩兹迪奇，邓肯街13号’，”福尔摩斯边说边努力平静自己，渐渐地他的语气终于平稳了，“看清他确实上了马车以后，我就跳上车厢后背，一直到邓肯街我才跳下来，结果呢，到了目的地，车夫下了车，打开门，却没有人出来！毫无疑问这老头是个矫捷的年轻人假扮的，中途趁马车放慢速度的时候跳下车把我给甩了！”他深深呼吸，又加上无奈的一句，“我被狠狠耍弄了一番，这事真是太丢丑了。”  
  
“别这样，福尔摩斯，我刚刚从——”我想接着告诉他获得的新线索，但话一出口他又一脸冷冰冰地看着我。  
  
“你不用亲口告诉我，我很清楚你刚从什么地方回来。”他把我的话打断，“是的我都清楚了。”虽然我对他的推理能力早有心理准备，但真的听他说出来仍不免惊愕。“现在形势更加复杂，而你这事……显然也不能让苏格兰场知道，对不对？”说完他冲我扬扬眉，满脸讽刺地起身。  
  
“福尔摩斯——”  
  
“去睡吧， **好** 医生，”他在说“好”的时候特地加重了语气，“对于你给我带来的无尽困扰我深表谢意。”几乎是话音刚落，福尔摩斯就躲进卧室里去了，而我站在客厅里被他的“发作”搅得心神不宁。  
  
  
注：  
（1）《血字的研究》中是一个老太婆，出于各种考虑这里改成了老头。  
  
（2）指提供这种服务或“交友”的场所。


	5. Chapter 5

我回到房间里对着镜子研究了好一阵，想知道哪里出卖了我自己，我的头发，袖口，膝盖，裤腿，还是鞋边？我嗅了嗅，也许在那个俱乐部里的时候我应该更加小心，难道我身上沾染了什么气味？但我毕竟不是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我郁闷地在床沿坐下，更郁闷地是我发现自己显然还不够了解他。我原本以为福尔摩斯会关注于那条线索，可他却对这一发现的价值提都没提，说到底我对此产生了丁点失败感，当然很快这种失败感就被另一种荡漾飘忽的感情压倒了——歇洛克•福尔摩斯因为我去同性爱的地下俱乐部而大发雷霆，尽管这次我和托比什么都没有发生，尽管我此时就像又变回了一个躁动青年，可福尔摩斯嫉妒的样子真可爱，是不是？  
  
这时楼下传来琴声，自我们再次见面以来第一次好好听他拉琴，也是第一次听他演奏这么婉转的曲子。这旋律就像回忆，我闭上眼睛，像下过雨以后的清新，空气中远远地传来钟声，我再睁开眼的时候几乎都忘了自己仍坐在床上，而错认为我坐在沙发上听福尔摩斯给我演奏。在我的回忆里，他拉琴时的样子十分赏心悦目，尤其当他被情感困扰而拉琴时一定更有美感。我笑了，笑容还没来的及摆好，琴声的节奏突然变快，生猛，我差点从床上跳起来，没几秒种，那旋律就演变成“锯木头”了，他好像在咬牙切齿，在抱怨，在生气。好吧，我收回刚才的话，福尔摩斯嫉妒的时候并不可爱，至少他嫉妒地拉琴时我一点也不好过，今晚我别想睡个好觉了。  
  
我不记得是什么时候入睡的，即便我睡着了，脑子里仍然回放着白天发生的事情，尸体，盘查，戒指，还有发脾气，甚至醒来的过程也不舒服。我隐隐约约听见楼下传来吵闹声，尖叫声，脚步声，还不止一个人，最后我只好从床上坐起来。  
  
我下楼的时候，实在无法不注意到地毯上一连串的脏脚印，哈德森太太在楼梯上嘀嘀咕咕，我进了起居室，竟看见六七个流浪儿站在屋里，今早那些喧闹还有楼道上的痕迹就是他们留下的。福尔摩斯迅速瞥了我一眼，继续厉声厉色地对他们说话：“我不指望你们能多快找到，但你们必须继续找，直到找到为止，这是你们的工资。”他给他们每人一个先令，“现在你们走吧。”福尔摩斯挥挥手，那群孩子就一哄而散，他们瞧见我就像看戏一样上下打量。“去吧，下回带点好消息回来！”福尔摩斯喊道，那几个孩子听见赶紧窜下楼去。  
  
“他们是谁？”我问。  
  
“贝克街侦探小分队。”福尔摩斯一本正经地回答，拿起餐桌上的报纸。难怪他更不愿提托比的那条线索了，何况这事还让他心烦呢？“这些孩子一个比一个机灵，”他继续说，“他们哪里都去得了，什么事情都打听得到，一个这样的小混子比一打苏格兰场的警察都管用——对了，医生，”他见我要张口又马上把话接下去，“看了今天的报纸了吗？”  
  
“我这就看。”我接过他递来的报纸。好吧，不要我的“托比线索”，要你的小混混，我心里想。  
  
不论《每日电讯报》《旗帜报》，还是《每日新闻》，都长篇报道了“布里克斯顿案件”——他们这么称呼，无一例外，这些报纸都认为这是一桩牵扯到政治的案子，不知道是苏格兰场有意而为之，还是这几家报纸都有共同的爱好。“他们都把功劳归给了雷斯垂德和格雷格森。”我看完了以后说。  
  
“哼，一个傻瓜再傻，也有更傻的人为他鼓掌。（1）”福尔摩斯冷冷地说，“哟，你看，医生，傻瓜正来找我们呢，你看格雷格森那春风得意的模样，我们有好故事听了！”  
  
不一会儿，楼下铃声大作，格雷格森三步并作两步地奔上楼来，闯进我们的起居室。“这案子我已经查得水落石出了！”他大声宣布。  
  
福尔摩斯反应冷淡，但我注意到他脸上闪过一阵不安。  
  
“您有线索了？”我问。  
  
“有线索？老兄，我已经把那家伙关起来了！是阿瑟•夏庞蒂埃，皇家海军中尉。”格雷格森得意洋洋地说。  
  
福尔摩斯听到这里轻松地长吁一口气，微笑起来，于是我也就安心地坐下了。“来杯威士忌加水？我们很想知道您是怎么破案的。”我坐的位置距离橱柜最近，自然起身去给他们倒威士忌，当我把杯子递给福尔摩斯时，“您可以放在桌子上。”他说，而没有伸手来接——他是 **故意** 的——居然还用“您”称呼我。  
  
当然，那位官方侦探完全没有注意到这些细节，他只顾炫耀着自己的功勋。“我一直把重点放在死者的来历上，但我绝不会傻到去登启事，这都不是我的办事风格。福尔摩斯先生，您还记得死者身上的那顶帽子吗？”  
  
福尔摩斯脱口而出。“是在恩德乌德父子的商店里买的，地址是坎伯维尔街129号。”他这话把格雷格森的气焰浇灭了一半。  
  
“我没想到您也注意到了。”他恹恹地接下去，“我去恩德乌德的店，问店主有没有卖过这种尺码，这种式样的帽子，他们翻了翻售货记录，很快就找到了。这下让我找到了死者生前的地址，托凯街夏庞蒂埃寄膳公寓。”  
  
“非常漂亮。”福尔摩斯在沙发另一头坐下来，那样的角度使我只能看见他的侧脸。  
  
格雷格森继续跟我们说着他的查案经过，他去拜访了夏庞蒂埃太太，后者说，锥伯先生于晚上八点离开公寓，准备乘九点十五分的火车。“她的脸孔发白，忧心忡忡，说话时嘴唇一直在哆嗦，凭借我的直觉，我就认定了其中必有隐情。”这是格雷格森的原话，语气里带着几分故弄玄虚。  
  
“到底怎么回事？”我不耐烦地追问，同时望向福尔摩斯，试图引起他的注意，然而福尔摩斯似乎下了决心不看我。  
  
“不得不说，夏庞蒂埃小姐是个很漂亮的姑娘，这是个重点，您不妨记下来，华生医生。”格雷格森说，“经过我的细细盘问，这对母女终于对我开口了。”根据他的“故事”，锥伯和他的秘书斯坦格森自称是来自美国的旅客，在夏庞蒂埃的寓所里住了差不多三个星期。夏庞蒂埃太太的眼里，斯坦格森倒是个安静矜持的人，而锥伯却跟他的秘书截然不同，生性放浪，举止粗鲁，常常喝得烂醉，调戏女仆，甚至对夏庞蒂埃小姐也频繁地污言秽语。“当时我问她了，”格雷格森说，“既然如此为什么不回掉她的房客？这个时候，先生们，出现了一个重要人物，本案的关键线索——”他眨眼睛的样子掩饰不住得意，“夏庞蒂埃太太还有个儿子。”  
  
“就是您刚才提到的那个中尉？”  
  
“没错，医生。”格雷格森看看福尔摩斯，后者没有反应，然后又看看我，“夏庞蒂埃太太先前因为高额房租忍受着这家伙，直到后来再也受不了，终于赶走了锥伯。夏庞蒂埃太太原本不愿把这事让她那儿子知道，谁想锥伯没走一个钟头就又醉醺醺地折回来了，正好赶上中尉在家，您猜怎么着，医生？”因为福尔摩斯面无表情，格雷格森只好对着我说，“锥伯当着夏庞蒂埃一家人的面要那姑娘跟他私奔，接下来的事情二位可想而知，这阿瑟•夏庞蒂埃是个脾气暴躁的年轻人，火冒三丈地把锥伯赶出了门，然后这位中尉还抄起一根木棍又追出去，到了第二天，我们便听到了锥伯死于非命的消息。”  
  
“精彩。”福尔摩斯无精打采地打了个哈欠，这让格雷格森脸上带着些不满。  
  
“我还询问了夏庞蒂埃太太，她说她是晚上十一点上床的，而直到那个时候她儿子还没有回来。这下所有线索都串起来了！我自然也没什么好说的，当即逮捕了夏庞蒂埃中尉，逮捕他的时候，他身边还带着那根沉甸甸的木棍。”  
  
“可那血字呢？”我质疑，“还有血迹，蜡烛，还有戒指呢？”  
  
“哦，那都是故布疑阵，是为了把咱们引上歧途。”格雷格森对我伸出食指晃来晃去地强调。  
  
我耸了耸肩，对他的错误不予置评。“我看您已经成功在望了。”福尔摩斯的语气非常古怪，透露着赞许，但似乎又有点讽刺。  
  
好吧，显然格雷格森没听出来，他拿起酒杯，喝着威士忌之前还抓住机会挤出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。“那个年轻人自称没有干杀人这事，当然啦，他说他在路上碰见个熟人，不过案子的各个细节都已经吻合了，这有什么用？说来更好笑地是，雷斯垂德从一开始就走上了岔路，他坚持认为斯坦格森有罪，但明显这秘书清白得就像一张纸，他——”  
  
“如果我没听错，楼下有人上来了。”我打断了侦探的炫耀。  
  
“您听我讲完，华生医生——嘿，真是，”他正要继续，又朝门口举起杯子，“他这倒来了！”  
  
我们回头瞧见那来人确实是雷斯垂德，他灰头土脸地爬上来，进门时神色不宁，他一眼看见坐在沙发里的格雷格森，顿时更加不知道该怎么说话，他张了张嘴又闭上，最后只好一屁股坐下来，不愿正面面对着同事。“这案子实在扑朔迷离。”他只好承认。格雷格森整个人都要飘起来了，直到雷斯垂德又说了一句，“那个秘书约瑟夫•斯坦格森今天早上六点左右被杀死了。”  
  
好一会儿我们几个人都没说话，福尔摩斯好像从刚才漫不经心地状态回到了现实案件中，而我回想起了昨天托比说的那句没完成的话，至于格雷格森，从天上重新回到地面当然也需要时间。  
  
“斯坦格森也死了！”最后格雷格森打破了沉默。  
  
“我们刚才正聆听格雷格森的高见呢！”福尔摩斯冷不丁地说，“想必他也不愿再重复了——雷斯垂德，现在能费心谈一谈你的吗？”  
  
雷斯垂德看了一眼格雷格森尴尬地样子，似乎安慰了很多。“我可没什么高见。”他说，“昨天你一走我就着手寻找这个斯坦格森了，我得到消息，有人在尤斯顿车站见过他们，你们知道，锥伯的尸体是在凌晨两点被发现的。那么我有理由推测，如果锥伯和斯坦格森当时分了手，斯坦格森自然而然要在车站附近找个地方过夜，所以我一家一家排查车站附近的旅馆，直到今天早晨在小哈利街的哈利迪内部旅馆找到了他，却发现他已经死了。”于是轮到他为我们解说，也许因为雷斯垂德更加年长也就更稳重，或者因为他吃了苦头，总之这都使得他的语气更诚恳。“旅馆的人告诉我，斯坦格森一直在等一个人，已经等了两天了，于是我想当我出现在他面前的时候，他一定惊慌失措，那样就能套出不少话来。杂役把我带上楼，我竟看见一条细细的血流从房门地下流出来，赶紧叫人，那时——”雷斯垂德接过我倒给他的威士忌加水，顺便喘口气。我顺便改坐到福尔摩斯旁边，他满脸质问地看着我，虽然没说话，我已经体会到他无声的抗议了，可我忽视了他的抗议。  
  
雷斯垂德喝了一口威士忌，继续给我们描述当时的情况。房门是从里面锁上的，他和旅馆杂役把门撞开以后，看见早已死去的斯坦格森穿着睡衣，蜷在窗户旁边，浑身已经冰凉僵硬了，身体左侧插了一把匕首，想必刺到了心脏。“你们猜那死者脸上有什么东西？”他问我们的时候，更像在说恐怖故事，而不是描述案情。  
  
“用血字写的RACHE。”福尔摩斯说，雷斯垂德在我另一边，但他回答的时候并没有转头的意思，似乎也忽视了我的存在。  
  
他跟我较劲的事情先放一边，目前我们都把更多注意力放在这案子上。雷斯垂德说，旅馆后面有个小巷，当时有个男孩恰好看见了凶手，他正从窗户沿着一架梯子爬下来。接着根据男孩的证词，我们又听到了一遍凶手的外貌描述，毫无疑问和福尔摩斯推断的一模一样。  
  
“我带来一些东西，是凶手留下的线索。”雷斯垂德说着拿出他的“战利品”。一些零钱，一封电报，一个记事本，还有一只木质的小盒子。  
  
福尔摩斯拿起那只盒子，随着他打开它的盖子，眼睛一亮。“这正是我要找的，”他大声宣布，“最后一个链节完成了。”我瞧见那盒子里是两颗小药丸。  
  
“我只不过顺手一拿，老实说我没觉得它有什么重要性。”  
  
“这不是普通的药丸。”福尔摩斯刚要继续，我从他手中拿起一颗药丸，它在我的手指上，很轻，呈珍珠色，而且几乎是透明的。  
  
“对，它们应该是溶于水的。”我说。  
  
“一点不错，医生。”福尔摩斯瞪了我一眼，也许因为我碰了他，也许因为我打断了他的话。“劳驾，医生，去把楼下那只奄奄一息的狗抱上来好吗？昨天晚上房东太太为了这可怜的畜生找你来着。”  
  
一定是我昨晚出门时发生的事情，我猜测，按照他的吩咐，我赶紧下楼去了。  
  
“可怜的老佩吉就在那儿。哎，昨晚您又不在……”哈德森太太指着壁炉前一只老狗，它呼吸困难，目光呆滞，显然离死期不远了。  
  
我把那只狗抱起来，想了想顺便问她：“昨晚福尔摩斯先生是什么时候回来的？”  
  
“大约十点半，大夫。”  
  
“但愿他心情不错。”  
  
“不错？这我拿不准。”老太太摆摆手，“您也听到昨夜的琴声了吧？我请求您和福尔摩斯先生谈一谈，施舍我一点睡眠吧……”  
  
“我会的，哈德森太太，我向您保证昨夜那只是一次意外。”说这话的时候我有点心虚。  
  
“但愿如此。我把房子租给你们，”她却摇摇头，“福尔摩斯先生第一次来看房子的时候，我还以为他是个漂亮可爱的年轻人。”  
  
我回以敷衍的微笑，不敢再接下去，否则天晓得她还能说到什么时候，等我把狗送上楼时福尔摩斯已经不耐烦了，他瞥了我一眼，叫我把老狗放到一只垫子上。  
  
“现在我把这颗药丸切成两半，一半放回盒子，另一半我们用来做个小小的实验。”他一边说一边操作。福尔摩斯把那半颗药丸溶解在一勺水里，再往里面加点牛奶。他把这样一碟牛奶放到那只狗面前，它很快就舔光了。  
  
回想起来，我也说不准当时在等待结果的时候到底谁更紧张，福尔摩斯不用说，他掏出怀表一分钟一分钟地数着时间，而我也替他悬着一口气，上不得下不得。第一次他失算了，因为那条狗没有任何变化，仍然吃力地喘着气。福尔摩斯疯狂地来回踱步，伴随着自言自语，过了一会儿，他快步走到矮桌子前，拿出另一颗药丸，如法炮制般溶入牛奶，让我们都大松一口气地是，这回那条狗才舔了一下就浑身痉挛然后僵死过去。  
  
格雷格森和雷斯垂德你看看我，我看看你。“这到底是怎么回事？”  
  
我就好像置身于小说里一样。“老天爷……那凶手呢？福尔摩斯，要赶紧抓住他，在他逃跑之前。”我自己说话已经不成句子了。  
  
福尔摩斯突然转过身两眼看着我。“你说得对，医生。”这紧急的气氛之下他也顾不得什么较劲了。“我知道他的名字了，各位，我也知道他有个和他一样聪明的帮手，哪怕稍漏一点风声，这家伙就会立即改名换姓躲到茫茫人海当中。所以我必须分外小心。”  
  
“那你打算怎么办，福尔摩斯？我提到过……”  
  
“这是 **我** 在考虑的问题。”他冷冷地回敬我。福尔摩斯在气头上时 **尤其** 爱把自己孤立起来。  
  
“可是福尔摩斯先生，您东冒出一句，西冒出一句，显然这个案子您掌握的比我们都多，您总不能还瞒着我们吧？”  
  
被格雷格森这么一逼，终于让他犹豫了。“好吧，”他说，“恕我直言，苏格兰场不是这家伙的对手，所以我才以我个人名义办案，这样失败的后果也有我承担，但我还是有把握成功的，我……”  
  
这时楼梯上的脚步声让他停下来，一个穿着破破烂烂的流浪儿站在门口。“先生，”他的声音清脆又稚嫩，“马车已经叫来了，就停在楼下。”  
  
“好孩子。”福尔摩斯柔声说，转身在书桌抽屉里拿出一副手铐摆弄起来。“不妨把车夫叫上来，我有一只箱子要他拎下去。”  
  
我看着福尔摩斯从屋子角落里拖出一只旧皮箱，差点真的以为他要出门，再仔细一看，那只皮箱分明是用来装老札记用的，前几天我还打开过，那里面的纸张古老到都泛黄了。不一会儿一个身材粗壮的男人上楼来，手上拿着马鞭，绷着个脸，一副很不情愿的样子。  
  
“麻烦你帮我拎下去。”福尔摩斯笑吟吟地说，一只手装模作样地在试拎箱子。车夫伸手去帮他，就在一瞬间，随着一声金属刺耳的碰击声。“请让我介绍杰斐逊•霍普先生，谋杀伊诺克•锥伯和约瑟夫•斯坦格森的凶手。”  
  
所有人都愣在原地，因为这一切都发生得太突然。然而几秒钟以后，我第一个跳起来去帮福尔摩斯。那个被铐在箱子上的家伙看看自己的手，又看看周围，惊愕，狂怒，接着反抗，他原本就壮得像头野兽，不用说发怒的时候了。我起先差点把他按住，结果他挣脱了我和福尔摩斯，试图从窗户逃跑，玻璃被他撞碎，窗框也撞裂了，最后格雷格森和雷斯垂德也加入进来，我们三个人一起把这野蛮结实的家伙拽进来，合力把他按倒在地上，即便如此他依然挥舞着拳头，被碎玻璃划破的伤口一点也没影响他，直到雷斯垂德掐住他的脖子，我按住他的上肢，格雷格森压着他的腿，他才最终意识到反抗无用，才安静下来。但我们还是把他的双手双脚都铐起来才放心，铐好以后，我们一个个早已上气不接下气了。  
  
雷斯垂德给我们倒了威士忌，顺便也给我们的囚犯倒了一杯。  
  
我环顾四周，碎掉的玻璃，被撞坏的窗框，倒在一边的矮桌，挪了位的沙发，还有乱七八糟的地毯，我不知道为什么脑子里突然冒出了几分钟之前哈德森太太说的话“我还以为他是个漂亮可爱的年轻人”，天啊这时我想起了福尔摩斯，马上我就在桌子边找到了他。  
  
“你受伤了没？”我上下打量着他，回想起刚才那一阵碎玻璃到处飞的场景就捏一把汗，我摸了摸他的胳膊，福尔摩斯立即把我的手挡下来，往另一边迈了一步。  
  
“如果对这案子有何疑问，我倒愿意一一作答。”他面无表情一副官腔地说。  
  
  
注：  
（1）法国俗语，引自《血字的研究》，这个案件来自《血字的研究》。


	6. Chapter 6

这是我未来生活的一个开始。  
  
尽管我自以为见识很广，另外两位官方侦探对刑侦案件的阅历也算丰富，可听了杰斐逊•霍普的故事，那么惊心动魄，他的态度又那么镇定自若，我们几个人都沉默不语，静坐了好一会儿，只有铅笔在笔记本上的沙沙声。  
  
我在想一个人的执着究竟能坚持多少年？  
  
霍普让我摸过他的胸口，那里有明显异常的悸动和震动，仅仅在这间安静的屋子里就能听到他胸腔里的杂音。  
  
“你得了主动脉血瘤症。”我说。  
  
“医生都这么说。”他的回答倒是非常平静。这种“好像在说别人的事儿”的平静与福尔摩斯时常表现出来的不同，福尔摩斯的面无表情下面可能藏着无数表情，而这个杰斐逊•霍普的冷静是从内而发的，就好像从他那主动脉开始，随着心房的收缩散发到全身。他简单地说明了，他的病是因为在盐湖城的大山里，长期风吹日晒雨淋，过度疲劳半饥不饱而造成的。面对随时而来的死神，他却一点也不吝啬自己的生命。往简单地说，让他坚持了二十多年的不过是“露西•费里厄”这个名字，当然这绝不仅仅是个名字，那里面有他对老费里厄的亲情？他对锥伯和斯坦格森这两个恶棍的仇恨？他那被深深践踏的自尊和人格？还有他对那姑娘的爱？这到底有多深的程度能让他二十年如一日呢？我想这段时间放在其他任何事情上，他都肯定有所成就了。  
  
这也与战争不同，我们无法选择战争还是和平，却可以选择坚持或者放弃。也许在身不由己的环境中，我所习惯的那种坚持是战争迫使我们的坚持，就像自然法则（1）一般，而霍普所选择的却是“执着”，我们所处的所谓“文明世界”尚且如此，何况霍普是在美洲未开发的荒蛮之地上，什么样悲惨的事情不可能发生呢？  
  
我想我不能再考虑杰斐逊•霍普的生活意义了，越是这样越觉得自己浅薄。  
  
回到这件案子上，霍普在伦敦谋到一份马车夫的工作，这更有利于他跟踪自己的目标。他在盒子里放了两颗药丸，就像福尔摩斯所实验的那样，一颗有毒，一颗无毒。锥伯不幸地——或者说注定——选择了那颗有毒的药丸；斯坦格森在掐住霍普的脖子时被他一刀戳进了心窝。昨晚我讽刺他半夜爬进货船这样的事，果然是不可能发生在杰斐逊•霍普身上，即便他的逃跑也是有条不紊，复仇成功以后他照旧干起了马车夫的工作，不动声色地想攒够钱回美国，直到有个流浪儿来找他，告诉他贝克街221B的一位先生要他的车。  
  
“我之所以知道你的名字，”福尔摩斯解释说，“因为我给克利夫兰警察局长拍了份电报，询问锥伯的婚姻状况，回电说锥伯曾经指控一个叫杰斐逊•霍普的旧情敌，并且这个人现在就在欧洲。”  
  
“如果警察局长职位空缺的话，我看你是最合适的人选。”霍普无不钦佩地看着我的朋友。福尔摩斯没有回答，显然这话让两个官方侦探挂不住脸，可他们又无话可说。  
  
“那么诸位先生，”雷斯垂德赶紧站起来说，“我们得带他回苏格兰场去了，已经拖延了够久。”说完雷斯垂德和格雷格森十分谨慎地让霍普站起来，后者脸色平静无意逃跑。  
  
“有个问题，我还想再了解，”他们走到门口的时候，福尔摩斯突然问，“那个来替你领戒指的帮手是什么人？”  
  
我看看福尔摩斯，又看看霍普。  
  
“我自己的秘密可以讲，但绝不会讲出别人。”霍普对福尔摩斯挤挤眼，“我的朋友怀疑这是个圈套，自告奋勇出来看看，你不得不承认他干得不错。”  
  
“确实。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
我看着杰斐逊•霍普被带下楼，然后带上了起居室的门，长呼了一口气，此时福尔摩斯又回归了安静，坐在他的沙发里。  
  
“他真是个男子汉。”这话与其说是挑起话题，不如说是我发自肺腑。  
  
“嗯哼。”我原本以为福尔摩斯不再搭理了，正要开口，突然他又打断了我，“我知道你要说什么，医生，这真是个浪漫传奇的故事，是不是？”他说着一副不耐烦的样子，伸了个懒腰，整个人在沙发里蹭着。  
  
“对，这确实是。”我柔声说，“他对那姑娘的爱支持着他竟然长达二十多年。”  
  
“哈！”福尔摩斯停下了动作，“我对和你讨论爱情问题不感兴趣，医生，可你的话未免也太可笑了。难道你真的认为，假如那姑娘没遭厄运而是和他一起生活的话，他们还能有所谓长达二十年的爱？”  
  
我看着他，走过去在他旁边的沙发上坐下。“既已发生的事情没有假如，福尔摩斯，你这不是在跟我讨论，你这是在含沙射影。”  
  
“那不过是你毫无根据的臆想。”他回瞪着我。  
  
“我不这么认为，”我的语气更柔和，“你从不用‘假如’，这本身就够反常的了。”他没有再回敬我，但是仍然一副不高兴的样子。“对了，你为什么要问他的那个帮手？你打算怎么办？”  
  
“有一点你说对了，他确实是个男子汉。”福尔摩斯硬邦邦地说，“我不打算继续调查他那个聪明朋友是何许人也了。”  
  
我愣愣地看着他，可他脸上的表情却是天衣无缝。“我以为你早就知道他是谁了。”  
  
即便我的语气够和蔼，也足以引起福尔摩斯的注意，他倏地抬眼盯着我，惊讶，疑虑，最后竟然转化成怒气。“‘我早该知道他是谁’？你是什么 **意思** ，医生？你那脑袋里都装了些什么污秽无用的东西，我昨晚说的话你没有听见，还是你故意想再听我叙述一遍那件跟丢人的丑事？”他这么说着想站起来，但后来还是决定坐着，整个人就像结了霜一般，那张脸也僵硬严肃地绷着，好像我刚才说了什么骇人听闻的话。  
  
我回想昨天晚上以来他发的脾气，渐渐地这件事开始清晰，才意识到这之间可能有个误会。“你昨晚说的话我都听得很清楚，我不是指那件你自称为‘被耍弄’的事儿……你就当，你就当我刚才提的问题太冒失……”  
  
“问题从不冒失，答案倒有时会。（2）”福尔摩斯冷静了一些，漠无表情地插进一句。  
  
“我们互相误解了。”我说，他别过脸看着壁炉，手指在沙发扶手上哒哒叩响。“我本以为你知道我昨晚出去做了什么。”  
  
“我当然知道。”他在努力不咬牙切齿，如果没有让我发现他偷偷咬了一下嘴唇，总的来说他的语气冰冷，就像那样……“好像在说别人的事儿”。  
  
“刚刚我才发现你误解了。”  
  
这话的效果就好像我推翻了他的推理那样震撼，好像我反驳了一位专家那样惊人。福尔摩斯转过来浑身上下都进入了防备状态。“昨晚我去跟踪那个狡猾的帮凶，碰了钉子，而于此同时，医生，你在……”他顿了一下，在找合适的词，“寻欢作乐。”  
  
有几秒钟我们都没说话。他伸手去够挂在壁炉旁边的波斯拖鞋，想拿里面的烟丝，由于他的计算，还有经验，他坐在沙发里的时候正好可以不用起来就够到那东西——感谢他修长的胳膊——不过显然这一次他失败了。他第二次尝试的时候，仍然固执地不肯挪动位置，我干脆自己起来去抓了一撮烟丝递给他。  
  
“太多。”他说着，摸出烟斗，退还给我一些。老实说，我一点也不觉得多，他这么说只不过不想让我顺利罢了。  
  
“我昨晚确实从 **那种** 地方回来。”我去给自己倒了一杯白兰地，看着他擦火柴，“可我保证我什么越轨的事都没干，我甚至连一个男人都没亲。”他一副懒得搭理我的样子。“好吧，我确实是去那儿找一个人，他是个……他是个男妓。”我坐回原来的地方，“昨晚那老头来的时候，我觉得有点不对劲，我怀疑他是个我认识的人假扮的，所以我去哪儿只是为了确认，而且他……确实是。”  
  
福尔摩斯盯着我，我告诉他：“我句句属实。”  
  
过了一会儿，他也只好表示了赞同：“你没有欺骗我的能力。”他垂下眼睑，手里拿着烟斗，烟嘴从他的嘴中滑出来，划过下巴。“但你不该向我隐瞒。”他挑起眉毛。  
  
“我本想告诉你这条线索，可你把我打断了，而且你说过你都知道了。”我耸了耸肩。  
  
“我的确知道。”他坚称，“我的推断 **大部分** 是对的，而且你也确实认识一个——至少一个——男妓，难道不是吗？”  
  
“一个。而且我什么都没干。”我站起来走到他旁边。福尔摩斯抬头冷静地看着我，又扬起眉毛。“好吧，”我承认，“我当然和他做过，我们……有一段时间，但那都是在我搬进来之前，住进来以后除了昨天晚上，我还没去找过他。”  
  
福尔摩斯移开眼神，耸耸肩。“这没什么，你没有错，”他好像若无其事地说，“你有正常的需求，而且我也从不认为这就能否定你的个人道德。”  
  
“我道德败坏，罪大恶极，还向你隐瞒了重要线索。”我说，“要不是你极富聪明才智抓到了凶手，我就要一辈子深深自责了。”他抿起嘴唇。“而且你的推断，恩，大部分都是对的，这是事实。”  
  
“毕竟我不是个魔术师。”  
  
“希望你还记得昨天我们约好的事，说好要仔细考虑的，就是昨天下午。”我想起昨天下午那个吻还有之后的爱抚，一只手扶在他的沙发背上，另一只手端着杯子，低头看着他。  
  
“啊，我记得。”他摆正姿态，好像在扮演一个高高在上的国王，“可我不认为在那之后，你去见男妓的行为仍然能让你持有这份资格。”  
  
“可我连碰都没有碰他。”我稍微弯下身子，“而且我又是为了这个案子。”  
  
“好吧。”他做出纡尊降贵的样子，“你仍保有资格，华生医生。”  
  
我笑了，弯身在他的额头上吻了一下。“感激不尽。”我说。福尔摩斯脸上有一层浅浅的红晕，当然，也有可能是因为壁炉的火光，或者因为他刚吸过烟，总之这都是他经常用的理由。理由总是荒谬的，我想。  
  
对于那个吻的问题，从我自己方面我当然考虑过了。显然我还爱他，也许因为长时间的分离使我更爱他。就像之前所说的，他和我记忆中的印象相比几乎没有什么改变。这具身体我已经再熟悉不过了，它会在什么时候颤抖，会在什么时候呻吟，什么时候变成哭叫，我都太了解。只不过它不再是一个赤裸裸展示着的身体，就像不再是我刚迷恋他时那样具体，只看到他的线条，动作，只感到他的触感。随着我爱上他，这具身体也就逐渐被隐藏在一层雾霭后面，只剩下一个影子，现在，我几乎连影子都看不见了，只剩下一个幻象。  
  
爱就像置身于浓雾之中，不知道身在何处，不知道去往何方。  
  
后来我提醒他：“你该吃午饭了。”大概因为刚刚取得了一桩奇案的胜利，福尔摩斯心情不错，把他哄上餐桌也更容易些。  
  
女仆把我们的午餐端上来的时候盯着我们起居室的窗户看了好一会儿，然后才匆匆下楼去了。这样我才想起来，不久前霍普的挣扎撞坏了玻璃，现在玻璃渣还散布在窗前的地毯上。看着那裂开的窗框，我猛然意识到开业行医的重要，几年前我刚刚家道中落，而开办诊所除了学识以外更需要资本，因此我不得不参军，用这种方式开始行医生涯。我考虑着如今各方面条件业已成熟，是该把这事提上日程了。  
  
“下午我该找几个伙计来修窗户。”我自言自语地说。  
  
“毫无疑问雷斯垂德和格雷格森会很乐意帮你这个小忙。”  
  
也就是在这个时候，在我主观地把注意力从福尔摩斯身上移开，我才突然意识到原来屋子里比平时冷，当然罪魁祸首就是那扇坏掉的窗户，冷空气正从外面肆无忌惮地往起居室里钻，此时壁炉的地位就更明显了，我走过去又把炉火拨一拨，拉上厚厚的窗帘。  
  
“你刚才受伤了没？”我问福尔摩斯，又摸了摸他的胳膊。  
  
“没有。”他简单地回答。  
  
下午，我趁着记忆还深刻赶紧把这个案件的梗概记下来，晚些时候我还得把杰斐逊•霍普这个名字加到福尔摩斯那部参考索引的“H”卷里。随后我去了一趟牛津街（3），回来的时候我的脑袋里已经有了一个诊所计划的雏形了，一方面我有自己的预算，而另一方面我又不想让诊所离贝克街太远，当然，我也没忘记我的支票簿还锁在福尔摩斯的抽屉里。  
  
我回到贝克街时，伙计刚刚离开，哈德森太太对着起居室的那扇修好的窗户无可奈何地摇头，这只是个开始，我心想。  
  
“我给今晚安排了艺术活动。”福尔摩斯对下楼的房东太太礼貌性地点头，然后对我说，“我订了两张音乐会的票。”  
  
“好极了，在那之前我们会先饱餐一顿吧。”  
  
“当然，”他开玩笑地说道，“虽然你对着艺术欣赏提起食物显然有些庸俗了。”  
  
“如果我坦白告诉你，过去这几天我一直处于饥肠辘辘的状态，那你会不会觉得我俗不可耐？”我关上起居室的门。  
  
福尔摩斯摆出一个万分怜悯的表情，然后我上去吻了他。我们又交换了几个温和的吻，不急躁，甚至有点懒，我们谁都没有再加深这个吻，也没有再更进一步，倒不是说我不渴望他，只是我心里很清楚自己看他的眼神不再是色情的。  
  
“你绝不是俗不可耐，而且你还是个医术高明，准备重新开业的医生。”他说。  
  
“我的确有这个想法，还没有看好合适的地方。”  
  
他想了想。“那我就是你第一个病人。”  
  
“你绝对是个颇有挑战性的病人。”我抚摸他的肩膀。  
  
这事就发生在当天晚上，看起来有点突然。我和福尔摩斯在哥尔多尼饭店享用了一顿美味的晚餐，之后一起去听音乐会，很长时间里都挨坐在一起，于是回来的时候我们都兴致很高，福尔摩斯还哼着熟悉的旋律，进门时我们发现哈德森太太已经睡觉了。  
  
“可怜的房东太太，”我看着她紧闭的房门，“今早她向我抱怨昨夜的琴声。”  
  
“嗯哼。”福尔摩斯自顾自地爬上楼梯。我跟上去的时候，他已经把起居室的门打开了，整个寓所里非常安静，我想我可以道一声晚安然后上楼睡觉，但在此之前最好有个晚安吻。  
  
我原本就是这么想的，只要一个晚安吻就好了，止步于我们之前进行到的地方。所以我也进了起居室，尽管仆人和房东都睡下了，我还是谨慎地关上门，福尔摩斯有所察觉，他转过身微笑着把我拉近，捧着我的脸开始了这个吻。  
  
它从一开始就略微不受控制，但好歹我也知道什么时候该撤退，另一方面，福尔摩斯却不允许，他拽着我，舌头追逐而来，加深了这个吻。好不容易我才结束了它，这个时候我们都有点喘不过气了。  
  
“我想要。”他低低地说，似乎在对我说话，可又更像在自言自语。  
  
但无论是那种，都足够让我愣住了，我咽了一口口水。“你确定？”  
  
他看看我，好像才意识到自己刚才说了什么，又想了一会儿。“我确定。”他说。  
  
我仍然紧张，虽然我对感情这方面已经非常确定，但我对自己现在的身体有点缺乏信心，当然，无论如何我还是愿意满足他。我又吻他，这一回既然我们决定了要继续做，这个吻就毫不掩饰地变得迫不及待，我啃咬着他的嘴唇。“那就到卧室去。”我趁着间隙在他耳边说。  
  
这事情似乎已经默认了由我负责，把他拉进卧室，锁上门，点起台灯。我刚做完这几件事，福尔摩斯——不，歇洛克，就把我拽过来推到床上去，甚至他的房间我都没来的及参观，好吧，要是他的手指在快速地脱我的衣服时，我也有心情参观的话。我支撑着自己半坐着靠在床头，歇洛克跨坐在我的腿上，等我刚把他的背心拽下来的时候，他已经开始解我的衬衫扣子了。  
  
我停下了手上的动作，屏住呼吸，仔细看他的表情，他看看我的脸，接着也像准备拉开帷幕那样地郑重其事。然后，歇洛克真的解我的衬衫了。“躺下。”他说。我遵从了他，整个人躺平，他仍然一本正经地端坐在我身上，随着我的上身越来越多地袒露出来，他紧紧地盯着我的皮肤，眼神像是在灼烧，好像我是具尸体似的。最后歇洛克把衬衫下摆从我的裤子里拉出来，我的胸脯就那样毫不遮拦地展现在他眼前，他用手指描绘着我的肌肉，着迷地摸着我的伤疤，似乎那上面有什么魔咒。  
  
他的着迷也让我着迷，他的手掌，指腹在我胸膛上微凉的触感，引得我心里一阵一阵的瘙痒，就像一只猫爪在那里不停地挠。我的手也悄悄抚上他的大腿，隔着布料轻轻捏着他，歇洛克咬了一下嘴唇，忍住了一声呻吟。  
  
“这就是把你带回来的那道伤疤？”他摸着我的肩膀。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“那我该谢谢它。”  
  
“那儿还有很多。”我说。他又把眼神放到其他疤痕上。“它们让我破旧不堪了。”我加上一句，想起镜子面前这些玩意儿就像裂谷横在广阔的平原上。  
  
“它们让你更完整。”歇洛克纠正我，他的手停在我的心脏上，似乎在感受它的跳动。  
  
他弯下身体，我越来越真切地感到他的气息，越来越温暖，就在我的胸脯上，一阵湿热，他轻吻了我的伤疤。我倒吸了一口气，这太引诱人了，我叹息着，享受着他的舌头在我皮肤上的舞蹈，突然他在我身上动了一下，狠狠蹭到我的下体。  
  
该死，我在心里咒骂，想起正事还没做我就已经够难忍的了。  
  
我的两手扶着歇洛克的腰，勾起一条腿，几秒钟以后，我很高兴地发现我们换了位置，歇洛克躺在床上，黑色的头发和他的表情一样张狂地在枕头上面，我笑了，低头吻住他的嘴唇。  
  
“熄——灯。”歇洛克有点费劲地命令我。起先我把这视为挑战，继续蹂躏他的嘴，他的手扑腾着试图引起我的注意。“熄灯。”这回我照做了，熄掉床头的灯时我不得不离开他一下，歇洛克为此又不停地嘀咕，当我们再次接触的时候，他一把把我拉过去吻我的脸，不时抬起胯部催促地蹭着我，好像刚才的分离是我造成的。  
  
不久我的眼睛适应了黑暗，这个时候歇洛克在咬我的肩膀，我把胯部向下压，顺利地得到了我们两人的呻吟。  
  
“要命。”我不耐烦地解他的衬衫扣子，我早该解了，是不是？之前我都在磨蹭什么。歇洛克的双手还在我身上来回摸索，最终停在我的裤子上。“我来。”我说，制止了他，把他的两手按在身体两侧。  
  
我吮吸起他的脖子，在这种光线下我看不清会不会留下咬痕，但我估计会有，毕竟他的皮肤很容易留下印记，而且只要想一想他那石膏一样的皮肤上开满了红色的花朵，我就不禁加重了点力道。他的触感依旧，不论是用手还是用嘴，我进攻到他的胸脯，然后是腹部，那里有一道伤疤，我用嘴感受了它，那并不深，我想这背后一定有个危险的故事。  
  
我解开了他的裤子，把他那两条长腿释放出来，当然，还有他的勃起。我在他分开的两腿之间，用胡子轻轻地蹭着他的大腿内侧，那里的气息十分诱人，歇洛克微弱的叹息声在那一刻变成了低泣，他的腿不安地扭动，我则及时按住了它们。同样地我还是用胡子和嘴唇挠他的勃起，轻轻地舔他的双球，这引起的躁动不但席卷了他，也贯穿了我，这种挑逗对我也是个煎熬。于是我张嘴直接包裹住他的下体。“约翰。”他喘着气，抓到了我的头发。对给男人口活这事，我已经陌生了，不过给他口活并不妨碍我一边实践一边回忆，而从另一方面来说，这个时候技术又并不那么重要。  
  
歇洛克没有比我想象得那样坚持多久，这多少让我有点沾沾自喜，他射进我嘴中的时候，引得我咳了一下，不过我还是都吞下去了。  
  
我用手背擦擦嘴，歇洛克瘫软下来，那颗平时不停思考的脑袋眼下在枕头上动来动去，衬衫皱巴巴地搭在他的肩膀上，他浑身散架了一样，像是变成了软体动物。  
  
“结——束了？”他的眼睛失焦了，声音低迷，无力，伴随着喘息。  
  
我感觉自己的裤裆里已经湿透了，但他这么问我还是让人紧张。“如果你想的话……是。”我说话的声音越来越低。  
  
“不，我不想。”他皱起眉头，吃力地想抓住我。  
  
“我就在这儿。”我急忙爬过去面对他，歇洛克把我拉进一个吻中。  
  
“我不想。”他接吻的间隙中又 **重复** 了一遍。  
  
“好的，好的，我这就来。”我亲吻他的额头和脸颊，一只手搂着他，另一只手摸索着我的衣服，我记得衣袋里应该有面霜。  
  
在亲吻和拥抱中我花了点工夫才拿到了我想要的东西，顺便踢掉了自己的裤子，我在手上涂了一些，让他稍微侧一点，我好顺着他的背向下摸。“我来了。”我轻啄他的侧脸和脖子，他伸出胳膊抓住我的肩膀，两腿张开向上弯曲，我的手指找到了他的入口，按到那里时，他舒服地哼哼，一下子恢复了仰躺的姿势。  
  
我伸进去一点，歇洛克呜咽了一声，那里面火热紧致地包着我，起初，壁上的肌肉好像在把我往外推，就像歇洛克有时发脾气那样，但我只要耐心，我们很快就能适应了，不久它就给了我宾至如归的感觉。我伸进去一根手指，接着第二根，歇洛克的脑袋蹭着我的，我们汗水直流。  
  
我给他做好准备，在我的勃起上涂了一层面霜，我深呼了一口气，尽量克制它迫不及待的欲望，小心地把它送到歇洛克的入口。进入虽然缓慢，但很顺利，歇洛克在我怀里叹息，我吻着他的眼睑，这简直是一种重新契合的感觉。然后我开始动，他喘起粗气，呼吸急促，起先，他紧紧闭着眼睛，随着我亲吻他，抚慰他，歇洛克稍微睁开眼睛，依旧失焦，我钟爱地摄住他的嘴唇，把他的哭叫声限制在只有我们两人听见。他的指甲陷进我的肌肉里，我们两人身上都会有抓痕和淤青，我模糊，高兴，温暖地想，当我眼前一片空白的时候，我倾泻在他体内。  
  
拥抱了一会儿，我把瘫软的下体抽出来。“你高潮的时候喊了我的名字。”歇洛克还没恢复精神，他的声音仍旧低迷着，说这话的时候，他没看我，而是低头看着大腿上向下流的精液。  
  
我吻他作为回答，然后起身去隔壁的浴室，回来时我点起了灯，在微弱的烛光下用温热的毛巾把我们的下半身擦干净，歇洛克懒洋洋又满足地在床单上蹭来蹭去，就像我想象的那样，他苍白的皮肤上点缀了红色的咬痕，美极了，我想。我把他擦好以后，他拉过毯子，脱了衬衫，接着迅速地钻到毯子下面去了。  
  
我也跟着钻进去，抱着他，他把脸埋在我的颈窝里。“我们第一次干这个的时候，你还光着身子出去找润滑。”他的声音闷在里面。  
  
我笑出声来，把他搂紧。“我是你的。”我轻声说。  
  
他抬头看着我，挑起眉毛。“从什么时候？”  
  
“很早，很早，只不过我们再次见面的时候，我才意识到。”我又吻了他的额头，“对，我一直都是你的。”  
  
“嗯哼。”他不再做任何评价，安心地钻回我怀里。歇洛克过去几天都没有睡好觉，我迷糊地想着，我们都需要休息。  
  
  
注：  
（1）“血字的研究”发生在1882年3月，达尔文在1859年发表《物种起源》，引起了关于进化问题的大辩论，1882年4月去世，葬于威斯敏斯特大教堂。所以医生应当知道“生存法则”，侦探可能对类知识毫不关心吧。  
  
（2）“问题从不冒失，答案倒有时会。”来自王尔德《理想丈夫》。  
  
（3）书中没有提过医生的支票是哪家银行的，这里假设该银行在牛津街。


	7. Chapter 7

我睁开眼睛的时候天还没亮，歇洛克•福尔摩斯被我圈在胸前。这张床对两个成年男人来说有些狭窄，所以我们不得不紧紧挨在一起，而他又把自己深深埋在毯子里面，有时候我甚至担心他的呼吸问题。  
  
我慢慢把我们的四肢分开，歇洛克咕哝了一声，但没有醒，接着我小心翼翼地支撑自己起来一点，正好点起床头那盏小灯，昏黄的灯光下，我得以欣赏到他睡着的样子。我就好像是偷看自己伴侣的普绪克（1）似的。有些好奇，毕竟我已经好几年没见他，更不要说看见他的睡颜；又很惬意，尤其当我撩开他额前的黑发，抚过他的侧脸的时候，指尖感受到他的鼻息；只要稍微拨开毯子就能看见他脖子上的吻痕。幸而歇洛克•福尔摩斯身上没有翅膀，即便他曾有一对，那也一定是折翼的天使，无论如何我都可以把他困在这张床上了。（2）  
  
这时歇洛克往我身上挤了挤，差点把我挤到床底下去，他的嘴唇蹭着我的脖子，两条腿又重新爬上来，我吞咽了一下，感觉自己有反应了。我下意识地拱了拱他，他哼哼着，这回睁开了眼睛。  
  
歇洛克带着倦意眨眨眼，但他的脑袋显然还没恢复思考。“约翰。”他怔怔地看着我，然后一只手在毯子底下移动到我的肩膀上，把我拉下去拽进了一个吻中。  
  
我喜欢似醒非醒时候的亲吻，这个时候的歇洛克甚至能用“深情款款”来形容，而且这个时候的吻也包含着多种可能，也许我们会一边吮吸着对方的嘴唇再次进入梦乡，也许他会渐渐清醒然后冒出一句福尔摩斯式的调情，也许——歇洛克的手在我身上毫不忌讳地游走，就好像他在自己的卧室里晃荡时那样自在，他抬起臀部蹭着我的，我感觉到他也有反应了——这时我知道这个吻下面即将要发生什么，不是可能，而是确定。  
  
我的手伸下去，抓到他的臀瓣，毯子把我们扭动的肢体包裹在一起，包括混乱的喘息。歇洛克的入口还因为几个小时前的活动湿润着，我很容易地就把手指按进去了一些。他突然的喘气中断了我们的接吻，仰着头展示出了他的脖子，那是我最喜欢的地方之一。我舔过他脖子上的印记，一边安抚他一边把手指全部伸进去。  
  
歇洛克很快适应了，尽管我还想体验一会儿湿乎乎的内壁在我的手指周围收缩的感觉，但我可不能变得和他一样懒惰，尤其在他抓着我催促我的时候，是不是？我有点依依不舍地伸出半根手指，不过很快又全部插进去，凭借那点灯光，我只能看见他的脸，脖子和隐隐约约的肩膀，至于我们身体的其他部位，可能已经随着我的手指在他体内的来回而更加模糊。  
  
“天啊，”我呻吟，“我愿意为你做任何事。”  
  
歇洛克挑起眉毛，大概想讽刺我的话有多愚蠢，不过他还是失败了，一声舒服的叹息从他嘴里溜出来，以至于我把手指完全抽回来的时候他又不满地哼哼。  
  
渗出的液体混合在一起，把我们粘在了一块儿，我用它们涂抹了一遍我的下体，几分钟以后，我又硬又烫的阴茎就在歇洛克的身体里推进了。他抓着我的脖子和头发，向上拱着身体。我把他的几声呻吟吞进了吻中，一只手伸进我们之间磨蹭他的勃起。我动作很慢，因为我宁愿多欣赏一会儿，看着他几乎透明的眼珠里只有渴求和欲望，喊着我的名字，他要的是我，不是其他任何人。  
  
没有谁比我更有资格拥有他。我在他的双手移到我臀部上的时候浑身颤抖，歇洛克又着急了。他的着急其实没多少用处，我坚持保持着节奏规律，他也没有忍耐多久就被我带到了高潮，而他用低沉迷人的嗓音说着“约翰”时我也沦陷了，我们一起沉浸到一阵迷雾之中。  
  
完事以后我瘫软在他身上，我们气喘吁吁地抱在一起，毯子把汗水和精液的气味闷在里面，暧昧到令人窒息。我用嘴唇捉住歇洛克的，把我们两只脑袋一起带到外面，呼吸一下新鲜的空气，我一只手在被单下搜寻，不知道从哪里拽过来一块亚麻布类似的东西，在我们身上胡乱一擦。完成了，我想。  
  
这时刚刚破晓，细微的晨光映在窗帘上，恰好盖过了不久之前我点起的那盏灯。  
  
“你要走了。”过了一会儿歇洛克说。  
  
“我应该赖一会儿吗？”我对此还是很有希望的，毕竟哈德森太太不会这么早就起床。  
  
“不能，”可是他说，“因为我是认真的。”  
  
我吻了他，然后只好爬起来穿衣服，歇洛克裹着毯子，两只眼睛紧紧盯着我的裸体，好像他没见过似的。我看看自己，身上有些抓痕和咬痕，特别是在肩膀和臀部，除此之外实在没什么特别的。  
  
“你再这样看我，我就要脸红了。”我开玩笑地对他说。  
  
“得了吧，这是我听过的最劣质的笑话。”他移开了眼神一本正经地说，我找到了自己的长裤，这时没有几秒钟，歇洛克的眼神又回到我身上。“你看上去更结实了。”他终于讲出了看我的原因。  
  
“你没瞧见，我刚回来的时候病怏怏的，又瘦又黑。”虽然我嘴上这么说，却忍不住咧嘴笑，毕竟歇洛克•福尔摩斯可是不轻易夸奖别人的，何况他现在还是我的爱人呢。“而你就没变多少……”这时我已经穿好了长裤，正想拉开毯子证明给他看，他突然把自己裹紧，好像我是个闯入者。  
  
“我不认为清晨是安全的时候，”他脸上表现得很镇静又严肃，“尽管我对你的能力很有信心。”  
  
毕竟我都穿上裤子了，我想这么说，但最后还是没有开口，只是耸耸肩，吻了他一下，继续穿我的上衣。  
  
我回到自己的卧室，在自己那张冷冰冰的床上躺了两三个小时，才听见哈德森太太走进起居室的声音。我有点怨念地又躺了一会儿，盯着天花板出神了，等我正正经经地下楼时，福尔摩斯已经坐在早餐桌旁边，不过他穿着的是睡衣。  
  
“你看今天的报纸。”他把报纸推到我面前，这就好像是早晨的惯例。  
  
《回声报》上的一篇报道把雷斯垂德和格雷格森吹嘘了一番，对福尔摩斯只提到了个名字，另外我从报上知道，杰斐逊•霍普被传唤到另一个法庭，更高一级的法官受理了这个案件。  
  
“这个世界上，你做了什么无关紧要，要紧的是别人相信你做了什么。（3）”福尔摩斯冷嘲热讽地说。  
  
“我会把这个案件写成报告发表的。”我把报纸扔到一边，“而这上面都是假话。”  
  
“你爱写就写吧。”他耸耸肩。  
  
我冲他笑，着手对付盘子里的煎蛋，可能是这桌子太小了，或者我们的座位太近，当然，也可能是因为他的腿很长。我向前伸的腿碰到了他的，他拖鞋里的脚没穿袜子，因此我首先碰到了他骨感的脚踝。起先福尔摩斯把腿缩回去了，但当我再碰他的时候，他也朝我伸出腿。  
  
桌子下的爱抚一直持续到早餐结束，是福尔摩斯先结束的这个美好过程，我本人非常希望多延续一会儿。他站起身去换了衣服，宣布他准备把这个早晨花在大英博物馆里。  
  
福尔摩斯曾向我吐露过心事，我一直记得几年以前在剑桥的那个上午他说的话，他向我解释了拒绝维克多•特雷弗的理由，外貌成为了他信任他人的一道屏障，何况他本身的个性就不容易亲近呢。凡是他谈论自己的话，我都印象很深，诚然，我第一次见他时也被他的身体和他独特的气质吸引，当我听见他说“基于肉体欲望的友谊没有维持的必要”时，我满脑子混乱，不知道该怎么辩解，现在我看着他穿着笔挺，头发一丝不乱地走出来，我承认，要不去注意他的脸和线条实在太难了。  
  
这是个事实，不同之处只在于怎么看待它。尽管福尔摩斯表现得对外表毫不在意，但我打赌他自己也会承认，这项优势在他的案件调查中起到过积极作用，至于我们的关系嘛，外表就像是 **锦上添花** 的东西，也许……也许也包括了他今早对我的身体“结实”的评价，想到这个词我还是有点受宠若惊。  
  
这个时候哈德森太太进来打断了我，说有位先生想见我们。  
  
“恐怕你去不成博物馆了。”我对福尔摩斯说，他一只手放在壁炉架上，另一只手插在口袋里。  
  
“他有名片吗？”福尔摩斯问。  
  
可是来人没有，房东太太如是说。  
  
“也许是件有趣的案子。”我让福尔摩斯在他的位置上坐下来，一边让哈德森太太去请访客，一边这么安抚他，显然他为自己去博物馆的计划泡汤了而感到扫兴。  
  
“华生，你认为谁会来贝克街同时拜访我们俩？”福尔摩斯在沙发上坐下，冷不丁地问我。  
  
我的手还放在他的肩膀上。“小斯坦福——”我说着，已经听见有人上楼来了。  
  
我看见托比走进来的时候脑子里一片空白，发愣了一会儿才伸手扶到我自己的座位上坐下。托比手里捏着他的帽子，穿着在饭店里工作的制服，就像我第一次看见他时那样。我尴尬地在座位里挪了挪，看了看福尔摩斯，他迅速瞥了我一眼，脸上带着一抹似笑非笑的表情，我想他大概知道了。虽然我从没有把托比当成情人，也即便我曾有过不少床伴，但还没有哪一个和歇洛克•福尔摩斯这么近距离接触过——珀西•菲尔普斯除外，我和福尔摩斯第一次见面时他已经成为历史了——而福尔摩斯因为托比发的脾气昨天才刚刚平息。  
  
“我能否有幸知道这位先生的名字——”他示意托比坐下来，然后两只眼睛倏地转过来看着我，“华生？”  
  
我并不知道托比的姓，甚至可能连他的名字都是假的。  
  
“我就叫索耶，先生，托比•索耶。”  
  
“我们见过面。”福尔摩斯眯起眼睛。  
  
“是的，先生。”托比说话的时候仍然捏着帽子，“我认为没有必要乔装了，先生，因为华生医生已经告诉了您——”  
  
“不，华生医生什么也没有告诉我，我向你保证，”福尔摩斯一脸坦然地说，“在华生医生的原则中，保守你的秘密几乎比什么都重要，包括你牵涉其中的案子。”  
  
“福尔摩斯！”我差点从椅子里跳起来。  
  
托比茫然地看着我和福尔摩斯。“可他还不是落入了你们的圈套。”不一会儿他的茫然转为怒气，“他是那样一个好人，不该受到这样的对待。”  
  
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛。“杰斐逊•霍普？”他说出了这个名字的时候，托比一阵轻微的颤抖，“当然，你知道他已经被捕了，你也知道自己的身份被我们所知，可你现在依然坐在这儿，没有乔装，很明显，你冒着被抓捕的危险仅仅想知道霍普将会怎么样。”  
  
“是——是的。”  
  
“他将被审判。”福尔摩斯轻描淡写地说。  
  
托比把脸埋进手掌中。“不，不——你们应当知道他的故事。”  
  
“我们都知道，”福尔摩斯面无表情地坐在他的位置上，居高临下地看着我们的访客，“这段经历现在就被记在苏格兰场探长的笔记本上。”托比没有吭声，还是垂着脑袋。“你爱他。（4）”福尔摩斯慢吞吞地又加上一句。托比同样慢吞吞地抬起头，吞咽了一下，喉结在他的脖子上滑动，他的表情告诉我福尔摩斯说对了。“说说你们怎么认识的，”福尔摩斯脸上迅速带上一丝温和的微笑，让托比冷静了许多，“你不可能也是从盐湖城来的。”  
  
托比看着我们摇摇头。“是汉普郡——我现在在杰克逊饭店做侍者，” 他看了看我，“华生医生会告诉您这家饭店的地址，福尔摩斯先生，此外我还做另一些……工作。”他窘迫地移开眼神。  
  
“关于这方面的情况，华生医生已经承认了。”福尔摩斯转过头看着我，“是不是，医生？”  
  
我冲他扬起眉毛，当我再回过来注意托比的时候，看见他一脸惊愕的表情。“杰斐逊•霍普？”我咳了一声。  
  
“哦——那是在饭店后门，那儿总是有流浪儿，乞丐什么的，您知道，按照惯例我们该把他们赶到大街上去，越远越好，有时候我也会塞给他们一些面包。可一旦施舍了一个流浪儿，第二天肯定会有一打找上门。就在那个时候我碰见了霍普，他帮我解了围。”托比故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“我见过各种各样的男人，而他是个好人，我也愿意交这个朋友。那时霍普刚刚谋得一份马车夫的差事，可是他还不熟悉伦敦的街道，因此作为回报，我表示愿意当他的向导——”  
  
“纯粹为了‘交朋友’？”福尔摩斯打断了他的话。  
  
托比咬了咬嘴唇。“他的身材很……迷人，我是说，他很强壮，有坚毅的眼神，一张正直的面孔，而且他说话很和气……”  
  
“哈——你是想引诱他。”福尔摩斯冷嘲热讽地说。  
  
托比挨个看了看福尔摩斯和我，很不自在地脸色发红。“开始的时候是的——”然后他叹了口气，“即便你们不会认为我倒错有病，也肯定觉得我十足虚伪。”  
  
福尔摩斯没有回答。我站起来去倒些白兰地，“接着说。”我给托比递去一只杯子，让他放松一些，当我把另一只杯子给福尔摩斯的时候揉了一下他的肩膀。  
  
“我原本是打算引诱他，”托比拿起杯子的手微微颤抖，“霍普一看上去就是我喜欢的那种男人，而且他在英国又无亲无故，如果我成为他的朋友，那么就是他在伦敦唯一可以依赖的人了。我甚至还为他找了个临时住所，就在我租的小房间楼上。”  
  
“然后呢？你说‘原本’。”福尔摩斯冷冷地抬眼。  
  
“后来我发现霍普总是不高兴，有时候我一边为他指路一边聊天，他会突然陷入沉默之中，盯着某个遥远的方向出神，脸上出现凶狠的表情。有一天一直到凌晨他才回来，整个人情绪高昂，两眼闪闪发光，还要拉着我喝几杯，他醉醺醺地告诉我他杀人了，还伴随着笑声。起初我以为他神志不清在胡说八道，直到他睡了一觉清醒过来，有点担心地问我他喝醉时是否说了什么。”  
  
“就在锥伯被谋杀的那天？”  
  
“就是那天，福尔摩斯先生，霍普发现他已经无法向我隐瞒了，才把自己的故事告诉我，原来——”  
  
“我们已经知道了。”福尔摩斯面无表情地插嘴。  
  
“难道您不认为他真是个了不起的人吗？”  
  
“这件案子他确实做得很漂亮。”  
  
托比摇摇头。“不，我是说他千里复仇的故事，杰斐逊•霍普是我所见过的最值得仰慕的人。”  
  
面对托比充满敬仰地说出这句话，福尔摩斯只是默然地撇出一个迅速的笑。“所以你看见了华生登的招领启事以后自愿帮助他？你也做得很好，除了发现华生竟和你是旧相识。”  
  
“是的，那时我刚刚摆脱了您的跟踪，福尔摩斯先生，我还正庆幸着，却看见华生医生坐在我的房间里。”托比怯怯地看了我一眼，“华生医生当面戳穿了我，我害怕极了，但想到了……”他又看了一眼福尔摩斯，然后迅速垂下眼睑，“想到了我们是在那种淫乱的地方，我得以以此要挟他，才躲过了一劫。”  
  
我叹了口气，感觉福尔摩斯的眼神好像在我身上，但我不知道该不该看他，由另一个当事人说出那件事，还是当着福尔摩斯的面，使我都拿不准该以什么表情面对他了。  
  
“但我在把戒指给霍普看，告诉他我怎么逃脱跟踪的时候，还是把华生医生这段隐瞒了，比起华生医生，我发现我自己更害怕失去霍普对我的信心。他那么善良，嫉恶如仇，和他相比我就自感羞愧，而我竟然还想过要引诱他！”  
  
“你没有向他坦承过吗？”福尔摩斯的声音不那么冷淡了。  
  
“没有。”托比睁大了眼睛，“那样他只会厌恶我，他会觉得我很恶心，事实也的确如此，”他忧伤地耸了耸肩，“我能作为一个朋友分担他的故事，帮他的忙，就足够了。”  
  
我和福尔摩斯都沉默了一会儿，我正想开口安慰他，这时哈德森太太进屋送来一份电报，我起身去拿的电报，于此同时福尔摩斯坐在扶手椅里若有所思地摸着额头。  
  
“这案子的背景会在审判时考虑在内的，”他说，“如果可能的话，我——”  
  
“福尔摩斯。”我扫了一眼那封电报的内容，打断了他的话。  
  
“什么？”他看见我的表情，向我伸出手，我把电报递给他。  
  
那是雷斯垂德发来的，告诉我们昨夜里杰斐逊•霍普的动脉瘤破裂，今早已发现死亡，死时他脸上还带着安详的笑容。  
  
我作为医生，又上过战场，自然多次传递过死讯，但这次面对托比，一个刚刚还为我们讲述过他的爱恋故事的人，我一时想不出该怎么开口。时间突然凝固了一样，也一下子没有了声音，我们花了一番工夫才让托比最终停止了哭泣，不，不是“我们”，只有我一个人，实际上整个过程中福尔摩斯一直默默地坐在他的椅子里，我理解，他本来就不是个擅长表达感情的人。  
  
最后我送托比下了楼，他已经平静许多了。  
  
“毕竟，霍普没有遗憾，而你也应该尽快开始新的生活。”我安慰他，“对了，他被捕的时候被问到那个来领戒指的同伙是谁时，他说决不能出卖自己的好朋友。”  
  
“谢谢，医生。” 托比挤出一个难过的微笑，“您说得对，我准备回汉普郡找一份新的工作。”说完他刚要出门，中途又回过头，想了一下又补充一句，“当我见到福尔摩斯先生的时候，我终于解开了一些……有关您的疑惑。”他的话让我尴尬地怔住了，僵硬地和他道别。  
  
我回到起居室里的时候福尔摩斯还保持着刚才的姿势，我给自己倒满了杯子，往沙发里一陷。“这案子总算了结了。”福尔摩斯没有看我，像是出神了。“你在想什么哪？”我问他。  
  
“恩…… **普通人** 能从这件案子中得到什么教训。”他说。  
  
那恐怕不包括他自己了，我想，那是不是在指我呢？“好吧，我洗耳恭听，你认为有什么教训？”  
  
福尔摩斯若有所思地转过脸，那全神贯注盯着我的样子让我浑身又僵硬了。“唔……教训是——不要给一个流浪儿施舍。”  
  
“什么？”我承认，他可真是语出惊人。  
  
“你记得贝克街侦探小分队吗，华生？我更愿意让他们依靠自己的劳动获得报酬。”  
  
这虽然有道理，但实在难以想象，在这么一个充满了悬念，谋杀和爱恨的故事里他却得出了一个关于流浪儿的结论。不过，我无奈地笑了，福尔摩斯本来就是个爱出人意料的家伙，何况要让他说出什么动情的话来，也得先把他哄上床才行。  
  
但这件事对福尔摩斯不是一点感触都没有，他只是还不想说出来，同样讲到上床这件事，原本我以为当天晚上也能与他交欢，但当我和他在沙发里拥吻，品尝他身上的烟草气味，还有顽皮的舌头，然后我们挨在一起分享着呼吸，时不时亲吻对方的时候，他问我：“你说过，你是我的？”  
  
“对。”我回答，我把他搂在怀里，用胡子擦着他的脸。  
  
过了一会儿，他靠在我身上，手指玩弄着我臂膀上的衬衫褶皱，我们就这么依偎在一起。“你也说过你不是以前的约翰•华生，同样，我也不是你回忆中的人了。”  
  
我不知道他何出此言，我回想了那一天里发生的事，可都那么……普通，福尔摩斯一直保持着他往常的冷嘲热讽，而现在，就好像他把所有的情绪都集中爆发出来了似的。  
  
“这……这也是对的。”我承认，也许今晚的月亮能让人发疯。“可你应该把重点放在前面那句话上。”  
  
“‘你是我的’？”他眨巴着眼睛看着我。  
  
“对。”他那样子让我一时间觉得，他可不止小了我两岁。  
  
“可显然，你在说这话的时候正处在欢爱的余韵里，其实并没有多加考虑。”  
  
“这不需要考虑……如果你一定要有‘考虑’这个过程才算数的话，那么我那句‘不是以前的约翰•华生’实际上也没有经过什么考虑，我当时完全处在惊慌的余韵里。”福尔摩斯冲我皱起眉头，我吻吻他。“我只是希望你不要怀疑我的真心。”  
  
“那你当时又惊慌什么呢？”他又重新放松下来。  
  
“恩……我害怕我身上多出来的那些伤口会让你失望，毕竟我的身体已经不像以前那样完美了。”我抚摸着他的背。  
  
“你的害怕毫无道理，我说过它们让你更迷人。”  
  
“对，正是你的话让我焕然一新了，这也让我意识到我是你的。”  
  
“嗯哼。”他过了好一会儿，又轻轻地加了一句，“可我不是那个‘你’了。”  
  
我听见了这句话，但那时候没明白什么意思，那晚我们没有交欢，但也一起在他的床上相拥而眠。之后的好几个月也都是如此，不论我们有没有行堕落之事，每天凌晨我都是从他的床上醒来，然后被催促着回到自己的房间去。  
  
我从未想过这有什么异常，只把他坚持熄灯或者在被子里交欢的行为当成一种情趣，这也确实是种情趣，直到有一天，大概他忘记了在天亮前叫我起床，当我醒来的时候阳光已经洒满了屋子，歇洛克•福尔摩斯还没有醒，我拽毯子的时候他的一只胳膊露了出来，我才意识到这是几个月以来我第一次看见他裸露的胳膊，也是那个时候我才看见他臂膀上的小伤口，那分明是皮下注射器留下的。  
  
  
注：  
（1）普绪克/Psyche：希腊神话中厄洛斯（丘比特）的妻子。厄洛斯以凡人身份和普绪克结婚时有一个约定，普绪克永远不能看到厄洛斯的脸。可是一天晚上，她偷偷地点灯看了这位神秘的丈夫，发现身边躺着一个“如百合花一样的美少年”，但厄洛斯被蜡烛油灼伤醒来，生气地飞走了。完整故事见《希腊罗马神话》和百科。  
  
（2）非常喜欢把侦探比作“折翼的天使”“堕落的天使”的比喻，《[干柴烈火](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=41037)》（作者lawatsonholmes，肉白白译）后面有一句“他看起来像天使，吻起来像原罪”，《[堕落天使](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=87874)》（作者kirakira_nanoda，lesley1215译）也是这个类似的比喻。  
  
（3）此句来自《血字的研究》。  
  
（4）托比暗恋霍普的情节灵感来自[Prelude to a partnership](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=32013)（作者Miss Roylott）。


	8. Chapter 8

“吗啡，还是可卡因？”我没好气地问歇洛克•福尔摩斯。  
  
“可卡因，百分之七的溶液。”他无精打采地躺在扶手椅上，正打开一本花体字的书。  
  
自我发现福尔摩斯胳膊上的针眼，已经又是好几个月了，可我一直记得那个早晨。我从床上坐起来，盯着那些凹凸不平的小伤口看了一会儿，想着这到底是怎么回事，然后伸手去摸，他白皙又有弹力的皮肤上像是被咬了几口。福尔摩斯睡眠很轻，很快他就醒了，他睁着眼睛看我，马上意识到发生了什么，有点慌忙地把臂膀藏到毯子下面。  
  
“你生病了？”我问他，这是当时第一个跳进我脑海里的解释。  
  
“唔……这涉及到一个案子，”他想了想说，然后摆出一个迷人的笑容，“你会感兴趣的，想听听吗？”  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯笑起来很好看，可前提是那不是个故意做出来的笑。我冲他扬起眉毛。“那至少有两个针眼是最近留下的，毕竟我是个医生。”  
  
“对，你是个经验丰富的医生。”他往毯子里钻了钻，而我坐在那儿岿然不动。他盯着我，可很快他的耐心也没了。“得了，医生，”他敷衍道，“这说到底和你没多大关系。”  
  
即便我知道他在敷衍，这话还是让我反胃。“我从不认为和你只是肉体关系，”我狠狠地瞪着他，“你最好也别这么想。”福尔摩斯看着我一时说不出话来，一会儿他又把脸别过去了，像是生闷气一样撇了撇嘴。  
  
完成了这句威慑，我迅速起来拿起自己的睡衣就离开了他的卧室，带着怒火上了楼，走到一半的时候才发现自己还光着身子，真是太可笑了。“该死。”我嘀咕了一句，把睡衣穿上，幸好哈德森太太没上楼来。  
  
那天早晨，福尔摩斯都没有和我说话，但我也没有完全闲着，我观察着他周围的一切物品，他的桌子，那上面乱七八糟的文件，橱柜，壁炉，他的烟草，还有他卧室里的东西，我用眼睛寻找着那只注射器在哪儿。似乎起居室里唯有他的书桌是最有可能的地方，可我为他整理文件的时候并没有发现任何异常，注射器有可能就整天藏在我的眼皮子底下吗？那么卧室呢？我心事重重地点起一支烟，思索了半天还是放弃了，因为我明白要和歇洛克•福尔摩斯玩“藏与找”的游戏可不是什么明智之举，在这方面我向来不占上风，他 **本人** 才是我的优势之处。  
  
果然到了下午，福尔摩斯的眼神不时地回到我身上，我则假装在看一本医学杂志，实际上挡住了自己的表情。不一会儿，他就悄悄地靠过来，当他表现得非常温顺时，如果只有我们两人……那就说明他想要了。我决定先顺着他的意思，于是张开双臂迎接他，福尔摩斯马上挨过来，我能感觉到他的头发擦在我的耳朵上，他的手指不知道在我的衬衫上画着什么，我的眼睛依然盯着杂志，不过脑袋无意识地朝他靠过去。  
  
要是放在其他时候，这样还是非常惬意的，可我还在想着他的那些伤疤……直到皮肤上传来一下微凉又熟悉的触感，福尔摩斯那不安分的手指伸到我的衬衫下面了。他的指尖有一搭没一搭地在我胸膛上抚过，若有若无地撩着那上面的毛发，我有点分神，但仍然看着杂志，虽然那上面说的什么已经没法注意了。我仍由他游戏了一会儿，于是他更得寸进尺地解开了我衬衫上几个扣子，在我身上蹭着嘴唇，我叹了一声，气馁地把杂志往边上一推，把他的脑袋拉上来亲吻。福尔摩斯如愿以偿地在我嘴里叹息，而他的满足将我拉回了现实，我打好了注意，更加激烈地扫荡着他的嘴，这也勾起了他更大的热情，他的胳膊迫不及待地盘了上来。  
  
这时我两手抓住他的臂膀，把我们分开，歇洛克•福尔摩斯两眼看着我，能让他两眼之中带着那哪怕一点惊讶，都足以让我自喜了。  
  
“你到底注射了什么？”我紧紧地抓着他，他没法挣脱，只能干巴巴地瞪着我。  
  
福尔摩斯想了一会儿，转而又换上温和的表情。“别想那个了，约翰。”  
  
“你要是不告诉我，我就没法满足你。”我回他，他咬了咬嘴唇。这时又一个可能的解释展现在我眼前……我分明接收过这样的病人啊，也许是因为关心则乱。“鸦片酊。”我低低地说，“鸦片酊，福尔摩斯——歇洛克，难道是精神问题？这有可能……”  
  
“我的精神没毛病。”他皱起眉头，好像认为我的结论很滑稽。  
  
“你有梦魇吗？”我无视了他的讽刺。  
  
“你说呢？医生，这你不知道吗？”  
  
我想起过去几乎每个夜晚我们都是一起度过的，我能感觉到，他睡得很安稳。“好吧……”但我仍没有放弃寻找其他可能性。  
  
福尔摩斯看着我，耸了耸肩，他的眼神有点飘忽。“那是刺激物，我渴望精神上的兴奋。”  
  
“你这是什么意思？”我问道，没注意自己抓着他的手已经松了，他乘势摆脱了我的钳制。  
  
“呆板，无聊。”他不以为然地瞥了瞥我，“别用这种眼神看我，你就要像外面的雾一样没趣了。”  
  
“无趣？歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我是在说兴奋剂！”我从沙发上站起来，“而你……”我挥了挥手，“而你浑身上下明明没有任何毛病！”  
  
“我要工作，我要难题，我要最深奥的密码，这样我才觉得浑身有劲，使得其所，这样才可以免得求助另外的感官刺激。（1）”  
  
“哈！”我没好气地哼了一声，转身走到另外一张沙发上坐下。  
  
“我厌恶平淡无奇的生活，那样让我提不起精神。”他也站起来，双手往口袋里一插，摆出一副教师的样子，“如果你试试的话就会知道这有多管用了。”  
  
“我不会拿自己的健康开玩笑！”我喊道，他这种无所谓的态度着实让我恼火，“得了吧，而且阿富汗那一仗打得……已经让我的身体大受损伤了，到现在都没有完全恢复。”  
  
“哦，可我觉得你的体力挺好。”一抹勾人的笑容浮现在福尔摩斯的脸上。  
  
头一次我痛恨他的笑容，因为他太了解自己对我的吸引力了，可让人沮丧地是，比起几年之前，他更懂得如何把这项优势发挥得如鱼得水。我打量着他——说到这个，说到变化，那就是他比以前更倔强，更执着于隐藏，因为我从来没有像现在这样，为了知道某件他的事情而需要花费这么一番工夫，从另一方面，兴奋剂也给他的神秘莫测更添上一层阴晴不定的外衣。哎，如果我们只是刚相识不久的普通朋友，那我也许选择不惹恼他，互不干涉以求平安无事罢了。（2）  
  
“听着，歇洛克，”我抬头望进他的眼睛，喊了他的教名，“你不能再用那个了，至少你要开始减少次数。”我把他拉过来，抚摸着他的手腕。  
  
福尔摩斯垂着眼睑，“好吧。”过了一会儿他说。  
  
“你保证。”  
  
“我保证。”然后他看着我，那信誓旦旦的样子，使我选择相信他。  
  
然而事实是，一个星期以后我在福尔摩斯的卧室里撞见他往手臂上推着注射器。“我 **在** 减少用量。”他解释说。  
  
但没有几天当我再次看见同样的场景时，连他自己都知道一样的借口不管用了。“这让你反感。”他看着我平静地说。  
  
“是的，”我也一样冷冷地回敬，但看着他我没法继续冷淡，“可不是对你。”我的声音又柔和了。  
  
他没有再说话。  
  
而现在，歇洛克•福尔摩斯陷在扶手椅中，无力地抬眼。“可卡因，百分之七的溶液。”  
  
过去好几个星期里，这小针管里的液体几乎变成了他所有的食物，我说“几乎”是因为有几次我好不容易把他劝服了。有时候夜里我醒来，发现自己正摩挲着他的胳膊，我便会陷入自责之中，我作为医生，又是他的爱人，却对此无能为力，而且他自己好像也不把成瘾这回事放在心上，连病人都不主动甚至还阻挠我的治疗，我又能做什么呢？这时我的诊所已经重新开业了，我总不能天天看着他。  
  
福尔摩斯不再在我面前遮掩他的身体，也不会天不亮就催我回卧室，他好像摆脱了一样担子似的，也不在我拉开毯子的时候惊醒，而我心头却多了一件事。  
  
此时福尔摩斯慵懒地瘫软着，裹着晨衣，两眼无神地盯着毯子，手指无意义地在那本书上画来画去。要是我不知道他刚刚做的事，我极有可能会上去解他的腰带，可现在尽管这幅光景很迷人，我也提不起任何兴趣了。  
  
“我不想重复这东西的危害，还有什么利害关系——”我走到离他最近的沙发上坐下，然后可悲地又说了，“它最终会引起器官组织的质变，导致功能永久衰退，你只图一时的快感，不顾损伤你那该死的卓越的脑袋瓜，这是得不偿失，这是——”  
  
“你还是重复了，医生。”他闷闷地说。  
  
“对，我是这世界上最可怜巴巴的医生。”我叹了口气。他抬眼看了看我，然后把一只手肘撑在扶手上，拖着侧脸一副同情的样子。“这不是笑话。”我说。  
  
他笑了。“你总是关心一些毫无必要的事情，最后把你自己都忘记了……比如，我看一眼就知道今早你去了威格莫街邮局打电报。”  
  
“‘无关紧要’对每个人的定义都不尽相同。”我扬了扬眉，“不过你说对了，要是你肯告诉我怎么得出这个结论……”  
  
“一切都那么简单。”他转移了话题，“你的鞋帮上有一点红泥，在威格莫街邮局前的人行道上，正好在开挖，泥土翻上来堆在那儿，就是这个颜色，进邮局就非踩在上面不可。据我所知，这种颜色的泥土在全伦敦是独一无二的。”  
  
“那打电报呢？”  
  
“我整个上午都没见你写过一封信，而你的抽屉又拉开着，你有一张大整版的邮票，明信片又没有动过，那么你不是去邮局打电报，又是去干什么的呢？”  
  
“确实是这样。”我微笑，“看样子你的头脑灵活得很，那为什么还要用可卡因呢？”  
  
福尔摩斯盯着我，对我的讽刺愤愤不平，也生气他转移话题的“战术”没有得逞。“‘灵活’对每个人的定义都不尽相同。”他用我的话反过来挖苦我，还忍不住扬起嘴角。  
  
“得了，”我从沙发上站起来，“照这个道理，我们两个岂不是无话可说了！”  
  
他张张嘴，又要反驳，这时哈德森太太走了进来，托着盘子。“有位年轻姑娘要见福尔摩斯先生。”她说。  
  
“感谢老天！”我吹了个口哨，看样子是个案件，他总算能摆脱兴奋剂了，虽然是暂时的。我抢在福尔摩斯之前拿起了名片，尽管他对此有点儿不满，可我也要先瞧瞧我这位“恩人”叫什么名字。“梅丽•莫斯坦小姐。”我看着名片。  
  
“我没听过这个名字。”福尔摩斯说，随即他让房东太太把这位小姐请上来。  
  
莫斯坦小姐是一位金发碧眼的年轻女士，娇小，轻盈，高雅，虽然她穿着朴素，却很庄重，蓝色的大眼睛十分有神，甜蜜可爱，我想这是很多男人喜爱的特质。就我眼中所过的女人，遍及数十国和三大洲，莫斯坦小姐自然算不上多美丽，可她身上有着一种优雅灵秀的气质，这是她一进门就让我注意到的。当我再看福尔摩斯的时候，他已经迅速整理好晨衣，至少得体到足够见客，不过他的发丝还有点凌乱，带着倦容。我想起福尔摩斯那推着注射器的纤长手指，又转向莫斯坦小姐，不禁一股危险感又摄住了我，再有灵气之人恐怕都架不住兴奋剂的“攻势”。  
  
直到莫斯坦小姐告诉我们她遇到的事情是前所未有的离奇古怪，福尔摩斯才搓起双手，两眼放光，他倾身向前，展露出那张清秀的侧脸。  
  
莫斯坦小姐的父亲是驻印度的军官，母亲在她幼年时就去世了，因此她在十七岁以前一直在爱丁堡的一所寄宿学校里，后来由于老莫斯坦是团里资格最老的上尉，才请到一年假回国。我试图把这段故事，还有之后发生的一连串事件整理清楚些，于是尝试着按时间顺序记到笔记本上，可到后面却发现我越写越乱，还不如马虎应付呢。  
  
 _十年以前，一八七二年十二月三日（3）——莫斯坦上尉回国，下榻在朗厄姆旅馆，当天晚上失踪，至今仍无下落。肖尔托少校是莫斯坦上尉在伦敦的唯一熟人，住在上诺伍德，但他本人表示对此事毫不知情。（上尉的行李留在旅馆，到达英国后还给莫斯坦小姐写过信。）  
  
六年以前，一八七六年五月四日——《泰晤士报》上登出寻人启事，征询要找梅丽•莫斯坦小姐，以后每年这一天都会寄来一只小盒子，装有一颗大珍珠，邮寄人的情况不得而知。（此时莫斯坦小姐已在塞西尔•弗雷斯特夫人家当管家。）  
  
今天，一八八二年九月七日——莫斯坦小姐收到一封信，邮戳伦敦，西南区。请她于今晚七时见面，可携二友一同前去。（信中称她为“备受亏待的女士”，自称为“未识的朋友”。）_  
  
我打量了笔记本上这几页记录，想着是否还有其他我没有注意到的细节未曾写进去，又或者是否有太累赘的描述——我一抬眼发现莫斯坦小姐正看着我，瞬间她又垂下了眼睑，显得很不好意思，真是位可爱的女士。  
  
“这封信的笔迹和珠宝盒上的字迹是否一样？”福尔摩斯的话好像是冷不丁插进来的。  
  
“哦，我都带着呢。”莫斯坦小姐答道，掏出了六张纸。  
  
“像您这样的委托人真是难得，对事情考虑得很周到。”他皮笑肉不笑地说，“恩……这都是伪造的笔迹，不过毫无疑问都出自同一人之手，这个e总是控制不住要出格，而这个s末了总是要拐一下。”说罢他把这几张纸条往我这儿一摆，正好盖住了我的笔记本。  
  
最后，我们和莫斯坦小姐约好六点钟见面，然后一起去信上所说的莱西厄姆剧院见见那个神秘之人，福尔摩斯留下了她的信，说可以再研究研究。我站在楼上，看着莫斯坦小姐在街上走，看着她帽子上的那根白色羽毛在人群之中格外显眼。我想起刚才不久她那个略微羞敛的表情，突然一个想法，或者说一个担忧闯到我的脑袋里，我对福尔摩斯注射可卡因的态度会不会表现得太过强硬了？确实，他是个可爱的情人，有时候还很温顺，但那只限定在某些……某些特殊的情况下，平时他大多桀骜不驯又自负自大，我对他采取硬碰硬的策略说不定只会适得其反，怪不得他对我的劝告毫不理会。那如果对方是位女士呢？像莫斯坦小姐这样温柔甜蜜的女士，也许同样的劝告从她口中出来更容易接受？我觉得我已经无所适从了——如果这样的话，岂不是说福尔摩斯更喜欢女人？或者说他喜欢温柔服从的伴侣？还是弱势的伴侣？如果不是这样，那么他为什么不听从我的劝告呢？不论我从逻辑上还是从他自身的利害关系上，都无法劝服他让我帮助他戒瘾，我到底在什么地方出了问题？  
  
我一定是站在窗户前出神了，当我回过头来的时候，街上早已是一片黑压压的人群，早就看不见什么白色羽毛了。但想到这儿，我还是决定试探一下福尔摩斯对女人的态度，即便我曾听他谈到过，可那也毕竟是好几年之前了。  
  
“多么动人的一位姑娘！”我说，转向福尔摩斯。  
  
“是吗，她？”他瞥了我一眼，“我倒没注意。”他的神态至少在我看来相当自然。“判断一个人不能仅凭外貌，一个当事人对我而言只是一个元素，而感情这种事会干扰理智，使人变得不清醒。”  
  
“你是说我不清醒？”我问，心想也不知道是谁过去几个月里做的什么事让我不清醒，现在又是谁以此来责怪我。  
  
“定律没有例外。我平生所见过的最美的一位绝代佳人，竟为了得到保险赔款毒死了三个小孩；而另一个外表奇丑的男人倒是位大慈善家，捐赠二十五万英镑救济伦敦的贫民。”  
  
“可这不是一回事，我想说莫斯坦小姐……”  
  
“对这个人的笔迹，你有何高见？”福尔摩斯扬了扬眉打断我。  
  
我耸耸肩。“你说呢？”  
  
“长字母的出头几乎都没有高过左右的一般字母，d像a，l像e。有个性的人不论字写得多么潦草，字母高矮总是分明的，”他指着那封信说，“大写字母显出这个人很自负——”末了他把信递给我，我按照他的指示注意那几个字母，确实如此。“我要出去找一找资料。”  
  
“需要我和你一起吗？”我问，而他已经进卧室换衣服了，他的影子在门上晃动。  
  
“不用，我一小时就回来。”他说，过了一会儿又加一句，“你可以继续站在窗户前发呆。”  
  
我回味着这句阴阳怪气的话，歇洛克•福尔摩斯已经风风火火地从卧室里出来了，他已经穿好外套，在门口拿了帽子和围巾就走。我看着他那忍住什么的古怪表情，他倒不再多说一句话，就赶紧下楼去了。  
  
我皱眉，思考着刚才都发生了什么，又想起了刚才我说的话，还有莫斯坦小姐的眼神，老天爷啊，他该不会是嫉妒了吧？可是我与那位女士连话都没说上几句，我拿不准他是受了兴奋剂的影响，还是真的善妒，要是后者——那么恐怕我以后连多看一眼其他男人或女人都会招来他的脾气。  
  
我叹了一声，可心里却在窃喜。只要想一想如果换成是他，如果我发现有其他人胆敢觊觎他，我也不知道自己会做出什么事来。  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯五点才回来，他回来的时候满面红光，兴致勃勃，完全没有今早以来无精打采的样子，也没带着他临走时莫名其妙的脾气，似乎他已经完全沉浸在这个谜题之中了。  
  
“这事没有太大的奥秘，”他宣布，“事实明摆着，只可能有一种解释。”随后他给出了自己的推论，莫斯坦上尉在伦敦失踪，而他有可能拜访的人只有肖尔托少校，肖尔托少校推说不知，可他死后还不到一个星期，莫斯坦上尉的女儿就收到了贵重礼物，声称她是“受亏待的女士”。“她除了不知道父亲的生死，还受过什么亏待呢？”福尔摩斯说，“那莫非就是肖尔托的继承人知道其中的秘密，借此来弥补点什么，对不对？”  
  
“恩……可这其中还是有细节没有给予解释，”我想了想说，“比如为什么要用这种奇怪的弥补方式？”  
  
“唔，那就是我们之后要解决的问题。”他若有所思地说。  
  
莫斯坦小姐的马车来的时候，我们刚刚吃完简单的晚餐，福尔摩斯兴冲冲地拿起他的帽子就下楼了，而我瞥了一眼他书桌上的注射器，在他抽屉里拿出一把左轮手枪放进口袋，临出门时还没忘记挑了一根最沉重的手杖。  
  
我想到今晚可能会遭遇危险。  
  
而除了这个案件的谜题要去揭开之外，还有萦绕在福尔摩斯身上的几个谜题等待我自己去挖掘答案。  
  
  
注：  
（1）这句话来自《四签名》，句式上有点改动。这个案件也来自《四签名》。  
  
（2）《四签名》原著中，医生说过，“不想惹他不高兴”，可是又越看越反感，晚上想起就十分内疚，这与他们相识不久有关，而本文设定是医生和侦探已经老相识。  
  
（3）原著中的“四签名”发生在1888年9月，本文设定这个案件发生在1882年，整整提前了6年。


	9. Chapter 9

梅丽•莫斯坦小姐穿着一身黑色斗篷，坐在马车里等我们，我和福尔摩斯则坐到她的对面。我心中对马上要见的人存有疑虑，担心我们的安危，因此我的一只手伸进口袋握着那把枪，而莫斯坦小姐镇定自若，从容地回答福尔摩斯的问题，她的坚强多少又给了我一些鼓励和安慰，我也逐渐放松了。  
  
莫斯坦小姐给我们带来一张纸条，是她父亲的旧物。“这是印度的土纸，不过一定是很重要的文件，给小心地压在票夹里，因为两面都一样光洁平整。”福尔摩斯又赞扬了一次莫斯坦小姐的仔细周到，接着细细看着这个新线索。那上面好像是个建筑的图纸，有一个十字，几个数字，还有其他像是象形文字的符号。上面还有“四签名——乔纳森•斯莫尔，穆罕默德•辛格，阿卜杜拉•汗，多斯特•阿克巴尔”这样潦草的字。但我们暂时还看不出有什么意义。  
  
我们在莱西厄姆剧院门口下车，可我眼里看不进那些珠光宝气，华贵动人的女士，取而代之地在寻找着可疑的人。不过似乎没有这个必要，不一会儿，一个矮小黝黑的车夫找到了我们，在询问一番之后，他把我们带上了另一辆马车。看着车外一片浓雾，车里又一片寂静，而我们此去的目的地又不得而知，莫斯坦小姐的神态依旧镇定，可她的手指尖在不住地颤抖，这两处强烈矛盾的对比让我熟悉。我试着讲一个在阿富汗的历险故事缓和缓和气氛，大概是说某个深夜，一只老虎如何进入我的帐篷，而我如何扣响了一支双筒滑膛枪把它打死的。  
  
“那夜我们不得不就地扎寨，我睡得很晚，因为我们当中有一个伤员，后来……”  
  
“这是罗彻斯特街。”福尔摩斯毫无感情的声音插进来，他在观察窗外的街道，好辨认出我们行驶的方向。  
  
“这是文森特广场，现在要走沃克斯霍尔桥路……”他像是在自言自语，可偏偏声音那么吸引人注意，我和莫斯坦小姐都看向他。“没错，现在上桥。你们看见河了吧？”我们确实看见了泰晤士河。马车很快使到河对岸，又转进迷宫一般的街道。“这个方向不像是高级地段。”他一直盯着窗外，可我打赌他一定知道我们在看着他。  
  
眼神是有重量的。  
  
我们的目的地是一幢不起眼的房子，不过里面的装饰和屋子毫不搭配，房间里面到处是华丽的帷幔，精致的地毯，东方大花瓶，还有印度仆人。这种差异再次让我感叹，外表和内的矛盾真是处处可见。接见我们的是一位尖声细气，光头秃顶的先生，他看上去十分滑稽，可仔细考量那张脸，我估计他也就三十出头。他叫萨迪厄斯•肖尔托，正是肖尔托上校的小儿子，还自称是一位“艺术爱好者”。  
  
他像是个极富喜剧色彩的人，虽然他给我们讲的故事带有浓厚的异域恐怖氛围。有一点福尔摩斯说对了，莫斯坦上尉的死确实与肖尔托上校脱离不了关系，不过据这位秃顶朋友所说，莫斯坦上尉是与肖尔托争吵时猝死的，至于争吵的原因，那牵扯到一批宝物，理应有莫斯坦上尉的一份，却被肖尔托独占了。  
  
看见福尔摩斯坐着一动不动，我拿出了口袋中的笔记本——  
  
 _十一年以前，一八七一年，肖尔托上校退休，居于樱池别墅，带回大笔财宝。（肖尔托害怕一个人出门，雇用了拳击手，曾向一个装木腿的小贩开枪）  
  
一年以后莫斯坦上尉回国，与肖尔托发生争执时猝死。  
  
一八七六年初，肖尔托收到一封印度的来信，一病不起。  
  
同年三四月，肖尔托临终时嘱咐两个儿子务必替他补偿莫斯坦上尉的女儿，他的话被一不速之客打断，也因此财宝藏在何处不得而知。肖尔托的遗体上被放了一张纸，写着“四签名”。  
  
昨天，巴索罗缪•肖尔托在一个密封的小阁楼里发现了宝藏。_  
  
“家兄的秉性和父亲一脉相承，”小肖尔托说，“我好不容易说服他，先找到莫斯坦小姐的地址，然后每隔一段时间给她寄出一颗珠子。”说完他点着了水烟壶，咕噜咕噜地吸了一会儿，那满足叹气的样子让我想起福尔摩斯和注射器，我有些厌弃地丢下笔。  
  
当脑袋被某样事情占据得过久，我无论谈起什么都容易联想到它。  
  
之后萨迪厄斯•肖尔托和我们三人一同去樱池别墅，劝服他的兄长把莫斯坦小姐应得的那份财宝拿出来，莫斯坦小姐马上就会从一位清贫的女管家变成全英国最富有的女继承人。“估算下来，这笔财宝的价值不少于五十万英镑。”他说。  
  
我含含糊糊地对莫斯坦小姐表示祝贺，却还在想着萨迪厄斯刚才吸水烟时的表情，只是坐在那儿沉默寡言。我估摸着这个案子大概就这么回事了，可我的灵魂总是自私的，希望多发生些事也好，哪怕多一点能让福尔摩斯挖掘的东西。  
  
我们到达樱池别墅的时候已经晚上十一点了。没想到夜里的天气很好，风景宜人，从西边吹来的暖风就好像是老天听到我的“愿望”了似的——尽管这愿望邪恶又自私——别墅里乱成一团，女管家伯恩斯坦老太太哭成了泪人，巴索罗缪•肖尔托把自己关在书房里已经一整天了，随后我们就发现了他的尸体，还有一张写着“四签名”的纸条。  
  
莫斯坦小姐留在楼下安慰泣不成声的管家太太，萨迪厄斯•肖尔托紧张地喊着“完了！完了！”，我轻轻拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他没人怀疑他是什么杀手，打发他去警署报案，很快地，这屋子里只有我和福尔摩斯两个人了——外加一个死人。  
  
尽管巴索罗缪•肖尔托死时那张脸僵硬扭曲，也能看出他与他弟弟萨迪厄斯是一个模样。  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯兴致勃勃地勘察起现场。“这个案子很简单，事实已经基本摊在眼前了。”他搓着双手说。  
  
“什么？”我感叹他的情绪变化可真够快的，今天刚开始的时候不知道是谁浑身无力到求助于可卡因。  
  
“当然啦。”他纡尊降贵地为我解释，这房间里如何进出过两个人，其中一个——以他留下的脚印来看——是个木腿人，从窗户进来。而他的一个同伙，“颇有高招，非同一般。”这是福尔摩斯的评价，在屋子里打开窗户，放下绳子让木腿人爬上来，完事以后再从里面把窗户关上，从来时的路离开。至于这个帮手是如何进屋的——“排除掉不可能的情况，无论剩下来的是什么，无论看上去多么不可能，那就必然是真相。”他说，“烟囱太窄不能通过，窗户从外面无法打开，门是锁上的，而他又不可能事先藏在房间里，那么他从哪里进来呢？不就是屋顶的洞嘛！”  
  
我想，这倒是，就如同福尔摩斯固执地钻在毯子地下，不是因为羞怯，不是为了保持情趣，那还能因为什么呢？不就是为了隐瞒某些痕迹嘛！  
  
这个时候他已经爬上梯子，往屋顶隔层进发，我也赶紧跟上。在那儿，我们确实发现了证据——一双赤脚的脚印，大小还不足正常人的一半，这让我们都大吃一惊。  
  
“我忘记了，原本就该料到的。”他恢复了镇定以后说，“我们下去吧，这里没什么好看的了。”我们回到楼下的房间里，那屋顶上的洞正好对着巴索罗缪•肖尔托那张怪笑的脸，福尔摩斯检查了下面的地板，所幸我们要找的这个“帮手”踩到了木馏油，房间角落的地毯上有难闻的一滩油，旁边还有清晰的小脚印。  
  
在官方侦探到达之前，我们一起瞧了那具尸体。“肌肉僵硬得像石头，”我摸了摸死者的腿，“中了生物碱的剧毒，一种类似马钱子碱的物质，会产生类破伤风肌僵直。”而有毒物质就涂在一根荆刺上，可能是扎的，也可能是射出来的。  
  
我们两双眼睛正盯在这根毒刺上，过道上噔噔响起了脚步声，正规军来了。那是个矮矮胖胖，大腹便便的人，穿着灰色套装，小眼睛闪闪烁烁地眨着，他身后跟着萨迪厄斯•肖尔托和一名警员。福尔摩斯叫他“阿瑟尔尼•琼斯先生”，我则没有见过这位探长，当他开始说话时，我对他的印象就更坏了，因为他不但长相不讨喜，态度也很傲慢。  
  
“傲慢”这种特质，对我来说也只能在歇洛克•福尔摩斯身上才显得可爱。  
  
福尔摩斯和琼斯很快就你一句我一句互相讽刺起来，尤其是琼斯竟然认为我们那个秃头朋友谋杀了自己的兄长。“肖尔托自己也承认，昨晚同他哥哥在一块儿，哥哥死了之后，肖尔托不就正好拿着宝物走了吗？不就是这样吗？”琼斯好像在努力把他的小眼睛睁大些。  
  
“接着，这个死人爬起来小心翼翼地把门关好，还锁上了。”福尔摩斯冷冰冰地说。他继续看着琼斯宣扬自己的理论，带着讥讽的微笑。末了，他好像想起了什么，把我拉到一边。“我都差点忘了正事了，医生，我要你去一趟河滨兰贝斯区平钦巷3号，找一个叫谢尔曼的老头，做标本的，你就说我找他借托比一用。”  
  
“托比？”我好像有点乱了。  
  
“对，”他强调了一遍，“托比。”  
  
“哦！那是一条狗。”我想起了那木馏油上的脚印。  
  
“是的，那是一条杂种狗，嗅觉特别灵敏——啊，对了，”福尔摩斯又想起了什么，“还有莫斯坦小姐，她留在这里不合适，你顺道把她送回去。”  
  
“哦，莫斯坦小姐，”我记下了，“她和塞西尔•弗雷斯特夫人一起住在下坎伯维尔，路不算远。”我看向福尔摩斯，可他把眼神移走了。  
  
“我等着你，如果你愿意再回来。”他说的时候，我刚走两步路，听到他的话，我又回过身想瞧瞧他怎么了。“恩……你一定累坏了。”他解释说。  
  
“累不坏。这事离奇古怪，没搞清到底怎么回事之前我是不想休息的。”我给了他一个微笑，没有戳穿他的谎言。  
  
我离开的时候已经凌晨一点了，我先把莫斯坦小姐送回家，她原本表现的从容冷静，到了马车上就立即化成水了，她忍不住哽咽啜泣起来。不过她确实是一位温柔勇敢的女士，任何男人都会向她倾注同情与关爱。路上我说了些安慰她的话，让她放心许多了，不过我不禁又想那个福尔摩斯要找的叫谢尔曼的老头是个什么样的人，他们怎么会相识……当我到了弗雷斯特家的时候已经将近两点了，不过弗雷斯特夫人对这件事非常感兴趣，一直在等莫斯坦小姐回来。我把莫斯坦小姐安全送回家，马车驶离那幢房子的时候，我回头瞧见客厅的灯光透过彩色玻璃照过来，这样一个宁静的英国家庭让人看了就觉得舒服。  
  
我想起那些属于我和福尔摩斯的“宁静”，暴雨如注的夜晚我们挨在一起看书，看杂志，或者天南海北地闲扯，或者只是挨在一起什么都不做，又或者以一种温柔缓慢的节奏做什么。只要他不去碰可卡因，这种“宁静”也算是世间难得的了——我回忆着那几个场景，突然我隐约觉得似乎有一种让他戒瘾的办法，这个想法还很模糊，就在嘴边却说不出来，不过应该不会远了。  
  
我在兰贝斯下区找到了平钦巷，那是一条两层楼的砖房陋巷。谢尔曼老头的房子很好找，不过他一开始很难说话，直到我说“歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生……”，话音未落，他就好像中了这几个词的咒语一样马上友好起来，把我当成了贵宾。老头的房子里收养了很多珍禽异兽，几乎成了动物之家。那只托比——后来我找到了——是一只相貌丑陋的长毛垂耳狗，我按照谢尔曼的话，给了它一块糖，它就同意跟我走了。  
  
“歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生的朋友永远受欢迎！”他扯着尖嗓门在我身后喊道，只可惜我还是不知道他和福尔摩斯是怎么认识的。福尔摩斯结识三教九流的人——这我倒是能想象——还在剑桥的时候他就这样了，而我从未听说过这个老头，那么这一定是在我们分手以后。  
  
我带着托比回到樱池别墅的时候，大钟正敲过三点，正好碰见萨迪厄斯•肖尔托被当成嫌疑犯抓了起来。刚走到别墅门前，就听见一声“华生——”，我抬头一瞧，发现楼顶上似乎有个人，那是福尔摩斯，他在胸前挂了一盏灯，像只巨大的萤火虫在屋顶爬行。  
  
“你在哪儿干什么——”我张开喉咙朝他吼。  
  
“学布朗丁（1）——”  
  
我看着他一会儿绕到屋脊后面不见了，一会儿又出现，最后他顺着一根水管滑下来，直接跳到一只木桶上。  
  
“我刚刚跟踪了这个家伙的足迹。”他一边穿鞋子一边说，“你要是不站在这儿，我还真不知道从哪里下来。”  
  
“就我所知，屋顶是个观赏日出的胜地，我七八岁开始就常常爬上去了。”  
  
“恐怕你今天不能舒舒服服地坐着欣赏日出了。”他说着，拿出一条沾着木馏油的手帕伸向托比的鼻子，“来，狗宝贝，好托比！闻闻这个！”我们在狗项圈上栓了一根绳子，然后就跟着它从花园穿出去了。  
  
这时东方渐渐发白，路上的马车也多了起来，不过托比没有让我们失望，它毫不迟疑，只管按它那摇摇摆摆的样子朝前跑去。我们一边跟着托比，福尔摩斯一边向我解释了这个案件。肖尔托和莫斯坦负责监狱的警戒，得知一桩重大秘密，就是有一处宝藏，地图是一个叫乔纳森•斯莫尔的英国人画的。靠了这张地图，其中一个军官，也就是肖尔托把宝贝弄到了手，回到英国，而斯莫尔不去拿宝物，因为他和他的同伙都是囚犯，没有行动自由，斯莫尔在地图上签了名，也代他的同伙写了名字，其中只有一个是白人名字，其他都是伊斯兰教徒，所以这个装木腿的人就是乔纳森•斯莫尔。  
  
“你来之前，我跟琼斯吵了一架，结果还是让他把萨迪厄斯•肖尔托带走了。”福尔摩斯愤愤地说。  
  
“我正好看见琼斯离开——他看上去并不那么有信心，哎，我看他不过是不愿承认没有你厉害罢了。”我说话时想起了琼斯的表情，而这句话对福尔摩斯起了不小作用，他一下子转怒为喜，抿着嘴唇忍住笑。  
  
“恩……”他装作不以为然地接下去，“不过人也不是斯莫尔杀的，从他在房间里多处顿足来看，他对这事还相当恼火，毕竟他和巴索罗缪•肖尔托无冤无仇，可是没法子，他那个同伴一时野性发作用毒刺杀了人。”  
  
“照这么说，那个同伙很难对付喽。”听到我这么一说，福尔摩斯好像才意识到什么，去摸他的口袋。“枪在我这儿。”我说着，从自己口袋里拿了出来，嵌上两颗子弹递给他，他像是被抓了现行似的别扭地嘀咕了一声“谢谢”，我差点都没有听见。  
  
“你用什么？”他问。  
  
“我带了一根很沉的手杖。”  
  
这时劳动者和码头工人都开始忙碌起来，路边的小店也刚刚开门营业，而托比仍然忠诚不二地跑着，只顾把鼻子贴着地面。我跟在福尔摩斯身后，有时把手杖夹在胳膊下面，有时举到肩膀上，要说我对他只忙着破案而不顾自身安危的作风没意见，那肯定在扯谎，可我架着那沉重的手杖跟在他后面的时候，或者口袋里揣着一把左轮随时准备冲到前面的时候，我不得不承认那带给我一种满足感和被需要的感觉。我喜爱这种感觉。  
  
当然眼下我不能沉溺于这种自豪感，我得时刻提防着，因为此番行程危机重重——  
  
不过事实证明，这次我是虚惊。后来我和福尔摩斯跟着托比一直追到码头边，可是我们错过了时机，目标已经上了船。托比到各条船上都转了一圈，尽管它闻得很认真，可是没有做出任何反应。  
  
码头边上的一座小砖屋留给了我们线索，那个小窗户上挂着一块木牌，木牌上印着大字“莫迪凯•史密斯”，下面是“出租船，按时按日计费”。福尔摩斯打听到斯莫尔确实带着他的“小伙伴”上了史密斯的船，那是一艘叫“曙光号”的汽船。  
  
“这回该怎么办？”我问他，鉴于现在我们已经对曙光号有所了解，想必找到它并不难。  
  
“唔……现在可不能打草惊蛇，我们先回家，洗个澡，吃完早饭以后再睡一觉，然后我再召集贝克街侦探小分队。”  
  
过去的一整天里我一直处于兴奋状态，也不觉得累，不过一到家我马上就感到双腿疲软了，好在我洗完澡以后重新精神焕发，福尔摩斯也洗去了一身的尘土，我们坐下来吃早饭。这个时候不过早上八九点钟，房东太太正好把早报送进来了，《旗帜报》上已经刊登了昨晚的案子，标题是“上诺伍德奇案”，内容照例把官方警探吹嘘了一番，我和福尔摩斯指着那上面的话嘲笑了一会儿。  
  
“吹个天花乱坠！”我说。  
  
“这样也好，让斯莫尔以为我们大家都在瞎胡闹，他一定有出国的打算，可一旦认为自己十分安全，就不会急着外逃了。”  
  
正说到这儿，楼下传来一片急骤的噼噼啪啪的声音，又是那群流浪儿来了。自杰斐逊•霍普的案子以后，我也不止一次看见福尔摩斯召唤过他们。这回同样那个领队的队长——叫维金斯的——神气十足地站到前面。福尔摩斯付给了他们来时的车钱，告诉他们要寻找的目标——一条汽船，曙光号，船老板叫莫迪凯•史密斯，船身是黑色，有两条红线，黑烟囱上有一条白线，已经顺水往下开走了。  
  
几分钟以后我看着一群野孩子冲下楼去，惊醒了在壁炉边小憩的托比。  
  
“你睡觉吧？”我问他，前几次我都见识过这群孩子的厉害，心想很快就能有线索了。  
  
“不睡，我不困。我要把这个案子理一理。”福尔摩斯说着点起了烟斗。  
  
我也在沙发上坐下来，拿来一份报纸看，可是一旦我坐定了，就感觉眼皮越来越沉重，我看着福尔摩斯坐在扶手椅里的样子也越来越模糊。我直起身体，眨眨眼睛让自己清醒一些，努力辨认报纸上的字。过了一会儿，我好像看见他起身去开抽屉，他拿出了注射器正往自己的胳膊上戳，该死的。“如果让我看着你，我肯定也无法说出口，就连冷静理智地分析我们都很困难”“你一开始向我索要的东西，我把它交给你”，我起身去卧室里把那封他写给我的信拿来读，竟从那本书里又找到了它。我想起多年以前我们一起出游，伴随着小提琴的音乐。  
  
我醒过来的时候已经下午了，感觉浑身又有了力量。福尔摩斯依然坐在那里，不同之处是此时他愁容满面。  
  
“你睡得真沉。”他说。  
  
此时我精力充沛，连一个哈欠都打不出来，同时我也意识到刚才那些迷糊的画面都是梦境。“你心情不好……刚才拉琴了？”我问他。  
  
“恩。那艘汽船还没有踪影，这下子真急人。对了——那儿有你的一封信。”  
  
桌子上躺着一封信，出乎意料地是，那来自弗雷斯特夫人。“塞西尔•弗雷斯特夫人请我过去，她很关心案子的进展。”  
  
“ **只是** 她？”福尔摩斯一抬眼问。  
  
“恩，当然还有莫斯坦小姐，她们都等着了解情况。”我说，虽然信上没提到她。  
  
“我还不想让她们知道得太多，女人永远不可相信。”他看着壁炉说。  
  
我悄悄走近他。“我可以不去。”  
  
“哼，拒绝女士的小小请求可不是绅士之为。”他满腔讽刺地说，“你总要过河的，顺便把托比带去还了，这儿的消息有我等着。”  
  
“好吧，”我耸了耸肩，“我一两个小时就回来。”  
  
于是我被他推出门了。  
  
莫斯坦小姐的意思我并非不明白，不过她就要成为全英国最富有的女士了，而我就是一个退役的前军医——好吧，即便我在弗雷斯特夫人家做客的时候，莫斯坦小姐表现得对宝物毫不在意，可这又能如何呢？她确实有吸引人的地方，但我没想过要向她求爱，而福尔摩斯的醋意不过是暂时性的，只要案子一解决，这件事也会随着时间渐渐淡去，何况我还对自己的抚慰技术充满信心……眼下倒是那封他写给我的信让我最在意，不久之前朦胧的梦境让我再次想念起它了，我决心回家要再找一遍。  
  
我回到贝克街的时候，哈德森太太把我拦下来，絮絮叨叨地说着福尔摩斯先生又发脾气了。“他一个人走来走去，走来走去，没个停！”我安慰了好房东几句，不过却有点迫不及待地想看看他着急起来的样子，明明还是他自己把我赶出去的，这个 **口是心非** 的家伙。  
  
然而我嗅到起居室里紧张到透水的空气，还看见他那愁眉苦脸的样子，直觉告诉我这不是一个纯粹争风吃醋的问题。“怎么啦？”我问道。  
  
“还没有消息。”他闷声闷气地说着，继续在起居室里走来走去。  
  
“也许明天呢？”我安慰他。  
  
他突然停下来看了我一会儿，“你说得对——”然后他的眼神像是飘到了远处什么地方，“该睡觉了，对，我睡觉去了。”宣布完以后他就进了卧室，我跟着也想进去，可他看看我说：“你也睡觉去吧。”然后我还没反驳一句就关上了卧室门。  
  
想来这还是我两个月以来第一个和他分开度过的夜晚，我多少有点不快，不过另一方面，今晚歇洛克•福尔摩斯也不会休息了。  
  
  
注：  
（1）布朗丁，1824-1897，法国著名走钢丝者。此章的案件继续来自《四签名》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽说梅丽这个梗是百用不厌，也算个大大大包袱，可是我考虑到这文的设定是侦探和医生在大学就已经相识相爱……而且在遇见梅丽之前就已经确立了关系。  
> 那么要是这回医生又爱上了梅丽就真的渣掉了，这回梅丽可就成真正的第三者，医生也真正地出轨了。  
> 所以我还是放弃了梅丽的这个虐梗，如果让医生渣掉的话，我也不会舍得结局让侦探和他在一起。  
> 当然侦探不是这么想的╮(￣▽￣")╭  
> 要不他怎么会妒忌呢……


	10. Chapter 10

这天晚上我自然没有睡好，不仅因为这个案件，也和福尔摩斯彻夜的琴声脱不了干系，他也是一夜未眠。第二天，他变得倦怠，消瘦，两颊有些潮红，然而我看着他那心神不宁的样子，并未说什么，想想这总比注射可卡因好些，何况他是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，他需要案子——他要是累垮了也好，这样好歹他还能听会儿话。我拿起桌子上的报纸，几乎各家言论都对萨迪厄斯•肖尔托不利。  
  
这一整天，似乎也没有任何进展，我拜访了几个病人，回来时发现起居室变成了毒气室。“这事情成了死结，”福尔摩斯把烟斗一丢说，“很多大困难都解决了，却被这么一个小问题阻碍着，真叫人气不过。”  
  
“你要是累倒了正好，我立马就把你扛到床上去。”我给他倒了一杯茶，他没力气地看了我一眼，抿起了嘴唇。  
  
这晚我也没能在他房间里过夜。  
  
直到黎明，我蓦地醒来，看见福尔摩斯站在我的床边，他似乎正要装扮成水手，但脸上还没有化过妆，才穿上了双排扣的粗厚呢衣服，脖子上围着一条枣红的围巾。  
  
“我要亲自出马了，”他说，“这回肯定会有消息。你留在这儿做我的代表，来信来电都由你代拆，一切消息由你全权处理。”  
  
后半夜我好不容易才睡着，这还没有完全醒来，只来得及答应了一声，福尔摩斯就出门去了。我抹抹自己的脸，一个很不合时宜的想法突然冒出来——他穿枣红色应该相当不错——这肯定是因为我们已经好几天没做点什么了。  
  
到早餐的时候，没有福尔摩斯的消息。我翻开《旗帜报》，那上面登了本案的新进展，萨迪厄斯•肖尔托和女管家获释了，已经有新证据表明他们二人与本案无关。好在秃头朋友已经没事了，我想，眼睛瞟到启事栏里有一条寻找船主莫迪凯•史密斯的私人广告，地址留的是贝克街221B号，这一定是福尔摩斯登的广告，不过其中的语气用得很巧妙，看上去就像一位焦急的妻子寻找丈夫而登的启事，这样在逃的嫌犯也不会起疑心了。  
  
这么说来，我想起今天虽然不忙，却也有两个预约病人，我不得不找出纸和笔，写了两张电报给房东太太，请她分别发出去。  
  
这天过得真慢，我干什么都不能集中思想，不断地想着福尔摩斯把线索接上头了没有，感情是很让人想不通的东西，前一天当他在我面前的时候，我好想能安然自若地做自己的事，对这个案子似乎也是“可有可无”的心态，而他现在正混在一群粗野的水手之中，我们又联络不上，这反而让我如坐针毡了。我试着想象他穿枣红色的套装会是什么样，希望这能让我愉悦些，可带来的却是焦躁。  
  
大约下午三点钟，楼下铃声大作，然后是一种威严的说话声，阿瑟尔尼•琼斯先生来了。他的态度和上一次见面时大不相同，这一回，他做出颔首低眉的表情，态度谦和还带着几分惭愧，非常礼貌地求见歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生。  
  
“他出去了，我也说不清他什么时候能回来。”我说，“您等一等吧，抽支雪茄？”琼斯在沙发上坐下来，絮叨起这个案子多么难办，他如何遇到了难题，于是这个时候他终于意识到谦和的重要性了。“可我说不准福尔摩斯先生会不会愿意透露什么线索，”我冷淡地说，“他这人很会藏秘密的。”  
  
“但我今早接到了他的电报。”说着琼斯从口袋里掏出一张纸来，那果然是福尔摩斯打给他的电报，说是已经有踪迹了。  
  
尽管我没法把琼斯讽刺到底，不论如何，线索终于接上了，这是件好事。福尔摩斯回来的时候心情一定很好，我打赌——虽然当时没人可与我赌。大约又等了一个小时，琼斯喝了两杯白兰地，福尔摩斯就回来了，就像我料想的那样，他兴致高昂——高昂到把自己扮成了一个年老的水手，好好耍了一番恶作剧。  
  
“你这个鬼东西，我一点儿也没看出来！”琼斯喊道。  
  
福尔摩斯卸除了伪装，往他的椅子里一坐，一副洋洋得意的样子。他一心情好起来就很话多，在布置了今晚的行动以后，晚饭时还滔滔不绝地谈着中世纪的陶器，锡兰的佛教，还有未来的战争。  
  
直到当晚七点，我们决定要出发“捕猎”了，福尔摩斯一脸郑重地倒了三杯波尔图红葡萄酒，说是为了预祝成功。这一回，他没忘记带左轮手枪。  
  
我们在威斯敏斯特码头坐上事先安排好的汽艇，除了我，福尔摩斯和琼斯之外，船上还配备了三名警员，随后就掩藏在雅各布船坞口的一排驳船之中等候。八点刚过，岸上一阵白色光影，那是贝克街侦探小分队的一个流浪儿在发信号，随即，曙光号就从船坞里驶出来，我们的船马上跟上去。  
  
曙光号开足了马力，我们曾一度看不清它，也曾被其他船只挡住了视线，可毕竟我们这艘船是警务配备的汽船，很快便又追上了。在蒸汽的咆哮声中，随着我们越来越近，琼斯喝令前方停船，这时我们已到了水面开阔，没有码头的河段，一边是平地，另一边是沼泽。这时我看清了前面船尾，一个挥舞着拳头，朝我们高声叫骂的人，他的右大腿下面用一根木棍支撑着，而一边的船板上蜷缩着一团东西，那是个矮小的黑人，脑袋相比于他的身体太大，他被一条毯子裹着，露出了一张狰狞的黑脸，那双小眼睛尤为刺眼，闪着阴森恐怖的光。眼看着我们只有一船之隔了，马上就可以手到擒来。那小黑鬼倏地从毯子下面拿出一根像木棒似的东西放到嘴边，我脑子里瞬间敲响了警钟，同时手就举起来。我和福尔摩斯差不多是同时开的枪，小黑鬼应声跌入水中。  
  
我朝福尔摩斯看去，好在他还完完整整的站着，不过他背后的木框上插着一枚荆刺。我深深吸了一口气，感到不寒而栗。  
  
最后我们自然逮住了乔纳森•斯莫尔，那时他还抱着他的珍宝盒子。一看这个人就知道他是个饱经风霜，长年做苦工的人——他那黝黑的脸上布满了皱纹，而这也没有磨圆了他的棱角，他那双眼睛里依旧透着一股天不怕地不怕的凶光，倔强地看看我们几个，即便身体被我们铐住了，神色也毫不慌张。  
  
福尔摩斯三言两语说中他的行为经过和大致情况以后，倒是从斯莫尔冷嘲热讽的眼神中间引出了几分惊讶。在他的要求下，琼斯同意先把斯莫尔带回贝克街。“这不符合规章制度，”琼斯咕咕嚷嚷地说，“算啦，这整件事已经够出格了，我就当什么也没看见。”  
  
要说福尔摩斯任性顽皮的时候颇为可爱，但另一面也是极为可恨。  
  
我们回到贝克街，让各位舒舒服服地坐下来，我和琼斯都拿出笔记本聆听斯莫尔的冒险故事，还不能忘了把它记下来。末了，我盯着眼前满页满页的记录，还颇有成就感，好像那是我的历险故事似的。  
  
这个时候我们几个人的眼神都飘到了中央的那个盒子上。  
  
“现在凶手抓住了，宝物也在这儿。”福尔摩斯幽幽地说，“我在想，我这位朋友挺高兴，一定会捧了宝盒送到那位年轻女士的手里，其中一半依法是属于这位女士的。让她亲自打开宝盒，怎么样？”  
  
琼斯愣了愣。“嗨，福尔摩斯——”大概他又想提什么规章制度“好吧，我视而不见，视而不见，你去吧，医生，我们在这儿等你，反正也不多耽搁这么一会儿。”  
  
然后轮到我发愣，如果不是这两位双双看着我，我还没意识到他刚才说的那个“我这位朋友”指的是我。“我——”我看向福尔摩斯，他一脸事不关己，好像刚才说的话再顺其自然不过，我又看看琼斯，他则一脸揶揄，“我——无上光荣。”我说。  
  
几分钟以后，我又被推出了贝克街，回头一瞧，楼上起居室的灯光亮着，我耸了耸肩，只好伸手招来一辆出租马车。半个小时以后，我抱着那个沉甸甸的盒子到了塞西尔•弗雷斯特夫人的家，开门的女仆说弗雷斯特夫人出去了，要到深夜才能回来，只有莫斯坦小姐在休息室里。今晚她很美，尤其从我这个角度。她穿着白色半透明的衣服，灯光透过罩子柔和地洒在她身上，她看上去甜美，庄重，神情带着忧郁，看见我进来的时候，她连忙站起来，脸上透着红晕。  
  
“我给您带来了好消息。”我说着把宝物盒放到桌子上。  
  
她很冷淡地看了一眼。“哦，”她说，“这盒子真漂亮！”  
  
“当然，这是贝拿勒斯（1）金工制品。”我说，“这里面就是阿格拉宝藏，一半属于您，另一半属于萨迪厄斯•肖尔托先生，你们每人可分得二十多万英镑——”我的话被她忧郁的眼神打断了，“小姐？”  
  
她把眼神移向别处，问我这宝盒是怎么找到的，我知道她并非真的感兴趣……也许有那么一点……我还是大致讲了发生的情况，出乎意料地是，她竟听得很仔细，从她的眼神可以看出来，在说到河上追击那一段的时候，她脸色发白，差点要晕倒。  
  
“那让我们说点高兴的事。”我给她倒了一杯水，示意着那个盒子。  
  
她顿了顿。“这个盒子真漂亮……”她低低地说。  
  
“确实。”我笑了，“下面让我们打开它，实际上，主要是要让您第一个看到它。”鉴于宝盒的钥匙被斯莫尔丢到泰晤士河里去了，我找来一根拨火棒，把尖头插进缝隙里试图撬开它，第一次我没有成功，但第二次，随着一声清脆的响声，盒子给我撬开了。  
  
然而宝盒是空的。我们两人站在那儿都怔住了。  
  
“宝物不见了。”莫斯坦小姐轻轻地说。  
  
我顿时觉得尴尬，摊摊手。“我——我很遗憾。”  
  
“怎么？我觉得这是件好事。”她抬头看着我，那双蓝色的眼睛……深邃却叫人舒服。  
  
“您为什么这么想呢？”  
  
“因为，”她微微一笑，“我并不在意这东西，不，我在意的不是它，我……”她张了张嘴，仿佛要继续说什么，但也许因为她不知从何说起，最终她还是作罢。  
  
“不论如何，我——我很抱歉。”我把盒子拿起来，“既然宝物没有了，我还得把盒子带回去。”说话间我准备离开。  
  
“您没有话要说了吗？”她问我。  
  
我缓缓转身，眼前是莫斯坦小姐的娇美的身影。“我很抱歉。”如果在半年以前，说不定我会追求她，但那个时候的我又太过颓丧，又不值得她这样好的女人。“我——我得把这个盒子带回去。”  
  
“哦……”她有点措手不及。  
  
我拉起她的一只手，她看上去还茫然着，这引起了我心里的怜爱，于是我亲吻了她的手背，完全礼貌的方式。“晚安，女士。”我说。  
  
当我走出弗雷斯特夫人家的时候，我发现自己的手心有点出汗了。从没有哪个女人让我如此紧张，既要回绝又不忍伤她的心，在此之前我与女人的相处都游刃有余，我低估莫斯坦小姐的能量了。  
  
我一时在街上没碰见马车，我想不如往前走一段再瞧瞧，正好夜晚的风也有助于我清醒。路上的行人也很少，我散漫地向前行进，十分随意地，我向周围瞥了一眼——此时距离弗雷斯特夫人的家不过五码——我瞧见街对面的路灯下，似乎有一个穿着黑色衣服的高大男人看着我。我也向他看去，让人意外地是，他竟然不回避，倒是盯得更自然了，这未免太肆无忌惮。我干脆没有理他，一只手抱着盒子，另一只手伸进口袋里摸着手枪，此时仍然没有路过的马车，该死的，今晚我的运气也太糟糕了。  
  
尽管仍有寥寥行人，我仍然能辨认出那不同的脚步声，大约又向前了十码，我感觉时机迫近，猛地转过身——却睁大了眼。  
  
我才发现这个家伙竟然离我这么近，而我完全没有发觉，不过他脸上带着慈善的笑容，还一副被我惊吓到了的样子。  
  
“您是约翰•华生医生？”他问。这是个中年男人，有一双深邃的眼睛，高鼻梁，坚毅的下巴，头发像是深色的，他的外套上罩着黑色的斗篷，除此之外我看不出什么了。  
  
“我是。”我说。这个人的声音很柔和。  
  
“我以为我看错了，请原谅我的冒失。”他很有礼貌地说，“我多年以前见过您一面，是在——是在爱丁堡的西格森庄园。”  
  
“我很抱歉，”我努力回忆着，“我恐怕不记得您了。”  
  
“是在您兄长的葬礼上。”  
  
“对不起，我确实不记得了，请问我该怎么称呼您？”  
  
“哎呀，我当时还和您的姑妈，贝迪诺夫人说话来着！”他失望地说，却没有回答我的问题，我到现在都不知道他是何许人也，这让我觉得他是某个旧相识在跟我开无聊的玩笑。  
  
“如果您不愿如实相告，”我很不高兴地说，“恕我不能相陪。”  
  
“您不用生气。”他又挂上那种慈善和蔼的微笑，让人看了都不好意思发脾气，“我只是碰个运气，哎，您记不起我有点让人难过，不过您不久便会想起来的，再见，朋友。”（2）  
  
我想回他的话，可这人突然推了我一下，我一转身瞧见不远处正过来一辆出租马车，再回头的时候他已经走出十码开外了。真是麻利的家伙，我心想，何况我宁愿去招呼马车，也不愿去追这么个无聊的人。  
  
回到贝克街的时候已是深夜，琼斯还和福尔摩斯聊在兴头上，这案子的破获使探长格外兴奋，说不定他好几天都睡不着觉了，不过我把那空宝盒的事情告诉他，琼斯先生就真的睡不着了。“一定是你捣的鬼！”他指着斯莫尔质问道，财宝一丢，他的奖金也泡汤了。  
  
斯莫尔冷笑着告诉我们，财宝已经被他丢到泰晤士河里去了。“既然你们有人能抓住我，那他也能把宝盒从河里捞上来。我当时一看形势不妙，就把宝盒打开，把宝物丢到了永远安全的地方，我抛得辛苦，为的是叫你们没法子捞上来。”  
  
这财宝与我和福尔摩斯倒没相干，只是琼斯火冒三丈，气鼓鼓地也没有任何办法，最后他只好说了些冠冕堂皇的话就向我们告别，把斯莫尔押回去交差。  
  
我站在窗户边看着苏格兰场的马车渐渐驶远。“咱们这场小戏收场了。”我感叹一声，转而是福尔摩斯坐在他的沙发上，像是浑身又没劲了。“你很疲倦。”  
  
“是啊，我早已感觉到。睡一个星期也恢复不过来。”他勉强抬眼。  
  
“这倒好，你那莫名其妙的飞醋也能消停了。”我给自己倒了一杯水。  
  
“滑稽！”他嘲讽地瞥了我一眼，“可不是你自己去弗雷斯特夫人家报告案情的，也是你亲自把宝盒捧给莫斯坦小姐的吧。”  
  
“看在上帝的份上，那都是你要求我去做的事。”  
  
“那你更应该感谢我。”他扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“此话从何说起呢？”  
  
“太明显了。你——”他说，回避了我看向他的眼神，语速加快，“莫斯坦小姐叙述案情的时候，你极其不安，笔记都十分混乱，如果不是我提醒你，恐怕你连我们说的什么话都不知道；还有，莫斯坦小姐下楼以后你站在窗户前出神了很久，也许你自己没注意到，那个时候她早该走远了；在你回过神以后还感叹过她的‘迷人’，是不是你也已经不记得了？”我张了张嘴，他的话说得那么快，我连回嘴的机会都没有。“对了，我是不是应该好意提醒你，莫斯坦小姐看着你的时候脸上会泛起红晕，这都再显然不过啦，而你竟然还问‘从何说起’！”末了他尖酸刻薄地加了一句，“歌德说过这话，‘上帝只赋予你一个人样，原来是体面其表，败絮其中。’”  
  
“这话可没道理。”我轻声说，“我心神不宁都是为了你那该死的兴奋剂而伤脑筋。”  
  
“这不可能。”他果断地说。  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“你不必……你不应该这么……”他看了我一眼，大概是看到我脸上吃惊的表情，然后他马上抛出另一个问题，“那站在窗前出神呢？”  
  
“我在考虑是否该更加温和地劝你戒瘾。”  
  
“不对，你出神的时间太长了。”福尔摩斯皱起眉头，仍然不认同我的解释。  
  
“我想到别的地方去了……”我耸了耸肩，他向我投来询问的眼神，“我猜测……猜测你是否会更喜欢女人。”  
  
“荒谬。”他虽然在讽刺我，但忍不住嘴角上扬。  
  
“我也意识到了自己的愚蠢可笑，”我叹了口气，“可是我太感到无能为力了，以至于开始胡思乱想。”  
  
他看我的时候轻轻眨着眼睛，我似乎捕捉到他睫毛的颤动。“你会失望——”  
  
“什么？”我抢着问。  
  
“我是说——我们的关系还不至于此——”  
  
“什么！”我睁大了眼睛，他这话给我的不仅是惊讶，我本想我应该把他从椅子里拽起来再问他一遍，可一时间我没有了这种勇气，腿一软反而坐到了沙发上。  
  
“我认为你没必要 **真的** 把这事放在心上，虽然……我是说毕竟你是个医生，那出于你的职业道德，希波克拉底誓言，”他挤出一个疲倦的笑容，我摇摇头，不清楚是因为劳累还是紧张，他的句子有点破碎，“可实在……确实……”  
  
“你大可说我自作多情。”我感觉有一部分的自己缩成了一团。  
  
“不，我是说……我不值得。”他说得越来越低。  
  
“我跟你说过我爱你，我是你的。”  
  
接下来他说的话，那表情好像在表示安慰，因为他站起来迈着疲劳不稳的步伐走到我跟前，还拍拍我的肩膀，可我实在不能说这算“安慰”。“那不能算数，那时你都不清醒。”他说，“所以你也不必怀揣着无谓的担忧，即便你……”他耸耸肩，“即便你什么时候选择结婚，我也不会抱怨，唔……我的意思应该是……”  
  
他的话成功把我的伤心转为怒火，有史以来第一次，我怀疑我和他说的不是同一种语言。  
  
我伸手抓住他的臂膀，而他还在说着自认为宽宏大量的“致辞”，这逼出了我一声冷笑。我迅速跳起来，两手钳住他的手臂，下一秒他就被我狠狠摔在沙发上。想到福尔摩斯已经几天没睡觉，加上过度劳累，他已没力气反抗我，这让我很满意，尤其又看到他睁大的眼睛，让歇洛克•福尔摩斯出乎意料不论在什么时候都让人兴奋，但另一方面，这也没能消减我的怒气。  
  
“你不听话。”我脱下自己的外套，解开袖口和领子，“你无视健康。你否定我对你的爱意。而且这已经是——”我把领带从脖子上抽下来，“不止一次了。”我的语调一定十分危险，因为歇洛克•福尔摩斯目不转睛地看着我，在我的逼近下他有些退缩。  
  
“华生？”他顿了一下，“约翰？”他拿不准我到底怎么了，确实，以前我从未对他粗鲁过，甚至是……百依百顺。但这只是今晚的开始，我的意思是，比起我扒掉他的衣服来得实际，我刚才的推搡都算不得什么。  
  
“更严重地——”我扯掉他的外套，拽着他的裤子，“你不相信我。”说这句话的时候我感到痛苦，我想像他那样掩藏，可是失败了。  
  
“约翰——”他用手挡住我。  
  
“不许动！”我很容易地就把他重新按进沙发。这一次，我清楚地看见他的睫毛抖得厉害，浅灰色的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，他咽了一口口水，那表情好像在说“快停下来”，这让我更想要他。“既然你听不进我的话，”我发觉自己的声音变得沙哑，“那么我只好把它们一个字一个字地干进去。”  
  
说完我低头蹂躏他的嘴，他的气息支离破碎地喷在我脸上，我力图把他搅得更乱，两只手伸下去扯开他的衬衫，我在他的脖子上咬出红印，然后又吮吸它们。当我的嘴离开他的身体时，一根细细的线挂在我嘴边，我抹掉了它。  
  
“躺在这儿别动。”我说。歇洛克两眼无神地看着我，另外，我很高兴地看见他勃起了。  
  
我马上爬起来去他的卧室里拿软膏，回来的时候他还是那样，只不过喘气声更明显。我拨开他的衬衫，在他的胸膛和小腹上落下轻吻，一只手伸到他后面，毫无预警地伸进去。另一边，我摁住他的扭动，不过他越是扭动身体我就越开心。  
  
我用两根手指给他做好准备，然后就扶着自己的勃起戳进他的入口，这又给他带来一阵刺激，也刺激了我。他吃力地向我伸出胳膊，似乎想抓住我的脖子或者肩膀，我则小心地压下去，最后他的手终于扣住我，衬衫挂在他的小臂上，露出他迷人的肩膀和上臂。  
  
“你感觉到了？我在你里面。”我咬着他的耳廓。  
  
“是——是。”  
  
我开始动，他的闷哼声埋在我的颈窝里。  
  
“你知道了？我——我是——你的。”我狠狠插进他里面。  
  
回答我的是歇洛克•福尔摩斯的哭声。等了好一会儿终于听见他细微的回应，“是……是的。”他的声音在颤抖。  
  
我感到如释负重，好像是他先结束的，然后是我。  
  
我们汗津津地一起倒在沙发上，这时我发现他没知觉了，这并不意外，我把他抱起来，扛回他的床上去，给他清洁，然后盖上暖和的被子。他睡着的样子总是能让我想起伊利的那个下午……我也爬上床，把他拉到怀里面一起休息一会儿。  
  
我不记得过了几个小时，我被怀里的动作弄醒的时候天还没亮，歇洛克眨巴着眼睛看着我。“我推测刚才那是一个惩罚？”他懒懒地问。  
  
“我……我打算如此……那么你接受了教训？”  
  
他看看我，然后微笑，那是个很私人的笑容，我知道是只给我的，那就像我们在雨夜里挨在一起，也像温暖的玫瑰绽开。他吻着我的侧脸说：“恩……要是我再犯类似的错误，你务必要用这种方式惩罚我。”  
  
“我保证。”我迎上他的笑容，“此外，我相信我会取代可卡因，成为你新的兴奋剂。”歇洛克先是愣愣地看着我，然后突然地，他搂紧我的脖子，把脸藏进了枕头里。  
  
不管谁丢失了珍宝，总之那天晚上，我的珍宝安然无恙。  
  
  
注：  
（1）贝拿勒斯：印度东北部城市，即今瓦腊纳西，以金属细工等工艺品著称。  
  
（2）此人的身份在第十三章中有提到。


	11. Chapter 11

至于那个晚上跟我打招呼的古怪男人，当我再次想起他的时候，已经是好几年以后了。实际上，这期间我根本没有把他放在心上，毕竟诊所，案件和欢爱就已经把我的生活挤得满满当当。说到欢爱……不论我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯私底下已经亲密到什么程度，在有第三人在场时，我们总得离对方保持距离，偶尔，我甚至觉得我们在外人面前是否表现得过于疏离了，但谨慎些总归不坏。  
  
有时候这还会演变成一种游戏。  
  
那天下午，我从凯恩斯爵士的宅邸回到贝克街——病人那张枯槁的脸还在我的脑海里挥之不去——我爬上楼梯，最想做的事就是和歇洛克•福尔摩斯拥抱上一个小时，整整一个小时除此之外什么都不干。  
  
我推开起居室的门，他坐在地上，在一堆文件和纸张中间，一边的小桌子上凌乱地摆着玻璃仪器，像是刚刚结束了一个实验。我放下手里的医药箱，松开外套扣子和领带，走到他旁边的沙发上坐下，可他都没有看我一眼，显然他手里的数据更具吸引力。  
  
有那么一会儿，起居室里只有纸张之间的沙沙声，福尔摩斯盘腿而坐，伸手去拿他前面地上的文件。那时是初夏，天气微微热起来，因为我在印度服役的经历让我养成了怕冷不怕热的习惯（1），所以即便到了盛夏，我也能着装整齐，安然地坐在沙发里而不出汗。不过这时的福尔摩斯不同了，他就只穿了衬衫和长裤，这样他向前伸手的时候，拉伸的背部曲线暴露出来，让我舔了舔嘴唇。可他现在又不想拥抱，我只好往沙发里面陷了陷，调整一下姿势，把两只胳膊搭在沙发背上。  
  
福尔摩斯终于把注意力从数据上移开，他站起来，脸上带着一点懒懒的笑。我张开双臂欢迎他，他就顺势爬上沙发坐到我身上，他的长腿舒服地伸展到沙发那头，我就收起胳膊把他圈起来。尽管他很瘦，但一个成年男人的重量压在我的腿上也够可以了，有时候他玩心大起，还会直接撞到我身上……我估计自己的骨头还能承受他这种折腾不超过二十年。  
  
我把脸埋进他的颈窝里吮吸他的味道。“你早就注意到了。”我有点怨念地说，一只手伸进他的衬衣下摆。  
  
他哼哼，“显而易见。”而且这个时候他还要装模作样地翻开一本索引，正经得像真的似的。他身上兼具天使与魔鬼的特性，这让我又恨又爱。  
  
我挑起他的衬衫，用舌头攻击他的侧脸和脖子，触觉，味觉和嗅觉全都有个共同的名字“歇洛克•福尔摩斯”，它们多得快把我淹没了，而我想念这种淹没感已有一整天。尔后他也终于把那本厚厚的碍事的书丢开，转过头捕获了我的嘴唇。  
  
“想我吗？”我的声音已经变了。  
  
他对我这“浪漫主义”的问题宽容地施以一个笑。“作为医生，你耽误了治疗。”  
  
我知道他是什么意思，此时距上一案件的破获已经过去了两个星期，这让他陷入百无聊赖之中，这时我对他就有了 **另一种** 特殊的重要性。  
  
接着他用热情的回吻向我确认了这一点，他的手已经在不耐烦地抓我的裤带。我在他身上摸索，沙发里的温度急剧上升，如果不是突发情况，我们就要直接进入正题了。  
  
那个突发情况是房东哈德森太太，当然首先福尔摩斯恢复了警觉，他僵了一下，把我们分开，手指按在我的嘴唇上示意我不要出声，然后我确实听见了，门外有脚步声。  
  
紧接着我们不得不从如胶似漆的状态下脱身，福尔摩斯从我身上起来，整理他的衬衫，我也不能闲着。当哈德森太太推门而入的时候——我竟然忘了锁门——福尔摩斯继续无精打采地坐在地上，不过他面对着壁炉，把脸转到另外一边挡住了红晕和还没平稳的呼吸，而我用一张报纸遮住了皱巴巴的衬衫。  
  
“点心，大夫！”房东太太端着银托盘进来，“您可真是累坏了。”  
  
我知道老太太总是喜欢烦这烦那，她们永远歇不下来。“谢谢你，哈德森太太，你不必这么周到。”但我也只好对她报以笑容，不论怎么说能够忍受甚至喜爱福尔摩斯的女士都值得我尊敬爱戴。  
  
“我做了些曲奇饼。”她告诉我，然后看了一眼我身后福尔摩斯的方向，也许正是福尔摩斯坐在地上一动不动的样子让老太太以为他在养神，随后她放低了声音跟我说，语气之中透露出感激。“福尔摩斯先生一整个下午都没安静过，直到您回来了以后。”  
  
“您注意到的太多了，哈德森太太。”我半开玩笑半是警告地说。  
  
房东太太整了整她的裙子，我一见她出去就赶紧跳起来锁上门，这时福尔摩斯转过身一脸不屑一顾地看着我。我看看他，又想起刚才窘迫的情境，也顾不上自己紧绷绷的裤裆，就忍不住大笑起来。  
  
“这不好笑。”他冷冰冰地说。  
  
“好吧……好吧……”我咳了几声故作镇定，把衬衫拉拉平。“那么福尔摩斯先生，请允许我……允许我继续给您治疗。”  
  
“我拒绝。”他很干脆地站起来，拿起椅子上的宽大睡衣遮住了自己。  
  
“为什么？”我感到很委屈。  
  
“因为你缺乏基本严谨的医学态度，医生。”他赌气地说，走到桌子边给自己倒了一杯茶，拿了一块曲奇饼，那肯定是他这一天里第一次进食，好吧，至少这令人欣慰，尽管我的身体仍有一部分感到失落。  
  
当然这是我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯私生活的片段，我说起过我的时间已被挤满了，其中当然也包括写作。这是真正麻烦的事情，因为这跟“真实记录案件”不同，我的意思是……给出版商寄去的札记中所记载的案件的确属实，可我不得不绞尽脑汁把某些部分剔除。（2）比如，我不能真实写下我们在乡间办案时，在那小旅馆度过的一夜里到底做了什么；也不能说明我们一起守夜时干过的事；不能解释我怎么劝服他接受某个案子。这些部分，我有时用无关紧要的对话填补了空当，有时候直接忽略了过程。  
  
也因此，当偶尔福尔摩斯突然有了兴致，让我把这样一篇文章给他瞧瞧时，我尤其对他那嗤之以鼻的评价不满。  
  
“你太啰嗦了，”他说，“太多无用的形容词。”紧接着他又发表了一通“浪漫主义”与“科学实践”的演讲。  
  
实际上他并是不真正要看我的文章，而通常是为了宣泄没有案件的烦躁情绪，好像在向我宣告他已经到了无法忍受的边缘，向我昭示进行“治疗”的紧迫性。  
  
实际上只要他 **真的** 看了我的文章，他会明白正是我删减了某些内容才使得这些故事没有沦为“浪漫主义文学”，甚至比浪漫主义更悲惨地，被世人指为“异端”。  
  
当然我对我的改动非常满意，不仅仅出于保护我和福尔摩斯两人，另外也出于私心……我们处处在意隐私，直到在周围建起了一座围墙才放心，自以为不会再受到窥探，可这个时候我们也忘记了这座围墙其本身就是用玻璃做成。（3）而我很得意于自己在玻璃墙上罩了一块幕布，那上面所绘的图案即是我给大众看到的歇洛克•福尔摩斯和约翰•华生，而真正的，私底下的我们两人，也只有我们自己有资格看见。  
  
“我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯真正的关系只有我们两人知道”这一看法让我很满意，直到之后几年里发生的一系列事情——让我意识到没有不透风的墙，更没有绝对严密的帷幕，或者说对某些人来讲，只要有一丝空气流动都能让他们得知真相。  
  
那是一八八七年秋天的某个午后，突然福尔摩斯的声音冒出来。“今晚你得和我去一趟蓓尔美尔街，”他把我正在看的一本小说从我手中抽走，“去见迈克罗夫特。”（4）  
  
我在记忆中搜索这个名字，因为我似乎对他有印象。“你哥哥？”我想起来了。他扬了扬眉，我就知道说对了。“老天啊，我有十年没见过他了，或者更久。”我寻思着，“可是你也从未跟我提起过他。”  
  
“因为没有必要。”他果断地说。  
  
“那这次又是为了什么？”  
  
“迈克罗夫特邀请我们共进晚餐。”他递给我一封电报，大概是上午和报纸一起送进来的，我奇怪了，这未免太唐突。我和迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯只有过一次会面，而且又是在十多年以前。“我昨天去拜访过他。”福尔摩斯看出了我的狐疑，“唔——向他请教一两个问题。”  
  
“什么问题？”  
  
“亚当斯的案子。”他轻描淡写地回答。  
  
那是我几天前才完稿寄给出版商的故事。“你那天出去散步了……原来是向你哥哥请教去了！”我恍然大悟，“可你当时什么也没说。”  
  
“没有必要。”他又重申了一遍。“向兄长请教”这件事似乎让他不快。  
  
“好吧，”我耸了耸肩，暂且不提这个案子，“我也很想再见见你的兄长。”  
  
福尔摩斯认为我有可能把他哥哥忘记了，所以当天傍晚我们往蓓尔美尔街走去的时候，他又向我说了一遍，他略微显得啰嗦，这让我有点奇怪。迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯比他更善于推理，这点我知道，因为我一直记得上次他哥哥来拜访我时的那股神气劲，跟弟弟如出一辙。福尔摩斯说他哥哥从某种程度上就是英国政府，不是在白厅，公寓，要么就是在一家叫做第欧根尼的俱乐部里呆着。  
  
“那里有全伦敦最孤僻的人，而迈克罗夫特就是这个俱乐部的创始人之一。”他说，听上去和我印象里的“迈克罗夫特”差不了多少。  
  
这个时候我们到了目的地，福尔摩斯示意我不要说话——这是第欧根尼俱乐部的规矩——然后把我领进一间大厅。在签名簿上写下名字以后，我们走在走廊上，周围是一间间装饰豪华的房间，很多人坐着看书看报。最后我们进了走廊尽头的会客室，在这里我们就可以谈话了。壁炉边坐着一个四十岁左右的男人，想必应当是迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯了，因为我记得他年长歇洛克七岁，而且他那双深邃的眼睛也是标志性的。  
  
迈克罗夫特看见我们便从椅子里起来，他比我记忆里还要高大粗壮，而且他更胖了。  
  
“华生医生，我们见过面。”他向我打招呼，伸出一只又宽又肥的手，“你看上去更稳重了。”他上下打量着我。  
  
“我记得你，再见到你我很高兴。”然后我权衡了一下，还是把对他“更胖了”这个评价吞了回去，毕竟他是歇洛克的兄长。  
  
迈克罗夫特示意我们坐下。“对了，歇洛克，上次你向我问起的那个庄园住宅案子，根据我的提示……”  
  
“是亚当斯干的。”歇洛克接着说，“我已经解决了。”  
  
“喔，我一开始就确信如此。另外，我还以为华生医生告诉过你，打断兄长的说话很不礼貌——”这时候歇洛克刚要张口回答。“而且不恰当。”迈克罗夫特突然又接下去说，“或者我应该用‘ **教过** 你’？”  
  
我本想看歇洛克吃瘪的样子，可迈克罗夫特最后的话分明矛头又指向了我，我看着他，而年长的福尔摩斯冲我扬起眉毛，再加上他的语气暧昧……我紧张起来。  
  
“福尔摩斯生性如此，”我解释说，试图撇清我们的关系，“我从未试图改变他的个性——我的意思是，这不是我应该干涉的事情。”话说完，我发觉这样的解释简直欲盖弥彰，迈克罗夫特一定也这么认为，因为他反而更加意味深长地看着我。  
  
“你这样可不明智，华生医生，要知道我弟弟——”  
  
“迈克罗夫特！”我几乎听见歇洛克在咬牙切齿，“进入正题。”  
  
“好吧，我看出歇洛克饿了——”迈克罗夫特不再继续刁难，他得意地站起来，“正好我们新请了一个厨子，我诚挚邀请华生医生尝尝他的手艺。”  
  
那厨子确实不错，我承认，熏鸡肉很美味。但一想到迈克罗夫特，作为歇洛克的兄长，已经知道了我和他弟弟的关系，我就怎么都无法放松自在。老天爷啊，这毕竟不是普通意义上的恋情，当然为了保护弟弟，他会守口如瓶，可他如何看待我？把我看成是夜晚溜出去拐骗男孩的鸡奸者？而歇洛克就是被我无耻引诱到床上去的？  
  
鸡肉在我嘴里渐渐嚼着变了味。毕竟他是歇洛克的哥哥，我不得不在意他的看法。  
  
“亚当斯那个案子，”兄长蓦地开口，“我以为你明白了我的意思。”这是对弟弟说话。  
  
“是的，解决了。”歇洛克冷冰冰地回他。  
  
迈克罗夫特扬了扬眉毛，表达讽刺的方式和他弟弟一个样。“我对他的智力还存有疑虑，说到这个，上次你办的那个萨顿的案子，还有约翰•克莱的案子，那个工程师的遭遇，还有约翰•奥彭肖的死（5）——”他停顿了一下，“你不认为其中有些微妙的联系？”  
  
我感到身边的歇洛克屏住了呼吸。“我认为还不清晰。”  
  
“已经十分明显了，我亲爱的弟弟！”迈克罗夫特说，“这是一张大网，它操纵了一切，有一只巨大的蜘蛛伏在中央，小心不要被它套进去了。”  
  
“听上去挺有意思。”  
  
“我不是要让你感兴趣，而是告诉你危险。”迈克罗夫特的语调变得强硬，而歇洛克只是哼了一声。“哪怕这一次，我希望你稍微听一句，否则你给我解释解释，亚当斯在南美生活了二十年，他是如何在回到英国的一天之内就确认了那个倒霉庄园主的身份？”  
  
我看见歇洛克咬了咬嘴唇，紧紧盯着他的兄长。  
  
“还有奥彭肖怎么从桥上掉下去的？大洋另一头的犯罪组织如何一夕之间就摸清了英格兰的乡村？”迈克罗夫特又问他。  
  
然而歇洛克没再说话。晚餐也不愉快，年长福尔摩斯的那种架势好像在教训家中幼弟。  
  
我们回到贝克街的时候，歇洛克扔下外套和围巾，怒气冲冲地说：“今晚我就像个傻瓜！”  
  
“别这么讲，他毕竟是你哥哥。”我摘下帽子，虽然我也很不自在，但还是安慰他，“而且你也承认过他比你厉害，那这就不再值得生气了，是不是？”  
  
“可这回我没有开口向他请教。而且实际上……”他不高兴地往沙发上一坐，“我已经对这个幕后的犯罪首脑有大致轮廓了。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，”我坐过去，拉住他的手，“我明白啦，你的意思是你不需要他的提醒。”  
  
“ **是** 奚落。”他强调。  
  
我叹了口气，决定不再争辩迈克罗夫特的语气是什么。“是奚落。那他所说的危险呢？”  
  
“让它见鬼。”  
  
我当时只是笑了，毕竟歇洛克•福尔摩斯还在气头上，也许迈克罗夫特以前从未给他看过什么脸色，何况这次又是在我面前。  
  
而迈克罗夫特的警告过去以后，这事情的急剧变化又发现在下一年的冬季。我之所以称之为“急剧变化”，因为它第一次让我和我所爱的人受到了要挟。通常我以旁观者的态度记录故事，表达我的同情，喜悦，担忧或者任何感慨，当我自己被推到风口浪尖的时候，我本以为……我会恐惧，但可能是我迟钝了，还是习惯了，还是坦然，无谓了？总之我没感受到我所预料的那种感觉。  
  
那天晚上我和福尔摩斯出门散步，回来时一张名片躺在桌子上，正面印着“查尔斯•奥古斯特斯•米尔沃顿”，反面是手写的“六点半来访——C.A.M.”（6）  
  
福尔摩斯对此人表现了极大反感，我也对他有所耳闻——就我所知，两个星期以前多尔金中尉的自杀就与他有关。确切地说，是米尔沃顿把可怜的中尉逼向死亡，但没有人能拿他怎么样，没有人能给他定罪，尽管他是伦敦最臭名昭著的人。因为米尔沃顿作为一个敲诈犯，既冷酷又狡猾，他通常从佣人或者流氓手中买得有钱有势的人的信件，或者只有几行字的便条，而在上流社会中，没有什么比丑闻更可怕的了，人们通常对别人家的风流韵事津津乐道，却不愿自己染上半分——尽管谁都有不谨慎的时候——可一桩丑闻就是一个噩耗，会在一夕之间毁灭一个人，甚至一个贵族家庭。米尔沃顿正是利用了这点，既满足了自己对金钱的欲求，又能享受折磨别人的乐趣。  
  
“这回是伊娃•布莱克威尔女士。”福尔摩斯告诉我。  
  
“她很有名。”我想起了这个美丽动人的姑娘。  
  
“两周以后她就要和德温考伯爵结婚了，而这魔鬼弄到了几封她写给一个穷乡绅的信，非常轻率，没有比这更坏了，这些信足以毁掉这桩婚事。”  
  
正说话间，人就来了，我从窗户看见外面停下了一辆富丽堂皇的马车，一个矮小强壮，裹着黑色羊皮大衣的人下了车，接着楼下就传来哈德森太太的说话声。  
  
这令人闻风丧胆的米尔沃顿大概五十岁左右，脑袋又圆又胖，皮肤又白又亮，两只小眼睛在那金边眼镜后面闪闪发光，脸上堆着假笑。他伸出肥乎乎的手来，可是福尔摩斯对他不理不睬，他笑得更开了，脱下大衣小心叠好以后在沙发上坐下来。  
  
“这位是华生医生？”他问道。我有点吃惊，因为作为一个记录者和观察者，很少有委托人认识我。我向他点头。“那么我们就来谈生意，”他搓起双手，“既然您是布莱克威尔小姐的代理人，那她接受了我的条件？”  
  
“你要的数目超出了她的能力，她的财产不超过两千英镑，只要依照我定的价格交钱退信，我向你保证，你不可能再要到更多了。”  
  
米尔沃顿格格笑起来。“七千英镑一点也不多，这位小姐的财产情况是属实的，可她的朋友和亲戚会很乐意为她慷慨解囊，要知道这封信能带给他们的欢乐比全伦敦所有的宴会都要多。”  
  
“那是不可能的——这——”  
  
“您还记得麦尔兹女士和多尔金中尉的趣闻吗？”米尔沃顿拿出一叠厚东西，“婚礼举行前两天，多尔金中尉在自己的房间里饮弹自杀，为什么？”  
  
“哼，”福尔摩斯冷笑道，“死尸不会给你交去半枚金镑。”  
  
“可它能给我带来无穷乐趣。我还以为你是个通情达理的人，福尔摩斯先生，没想到你竟然如此恶毒地诅咒你的委托人。”  
  
福尔摩斯脸色发灰，他想了一会儿，然后不得不妥协地说：“你似乎把这事看成定局了，我当然知道这些信的内容，但是我向你发誓，改变交易的条件势在必行。”  
  
“亲爱的先生，我很不愿意听你跟我讨价还价，要知道我还很忙，你可以瞧瞧我这儿的名单，可真是太长了。哎？你看看这个便笺。”米尔沃顿举起一封印有家徽的信，“这位女士如果不在明天之前把她手中的钻石换成纸币，那么这封信将会落到她的丈夫手中。啊，还有这个——这也是一封言辞不当的信件，还有这个——”  
  
我转头看见福尔摩斯愤愤地咬着嘴唇。  
  
“哦！”然后米尔沃顿发出一声装腔作势的惊呼，“我说什么来着，哎呀呀，太不幸了！我说‘福尔摩斯先生，你跟我的讨价还价叫我意外’，正好让我想起了这个——‘亲爱的约翰’，哈，还有‘你真诚的歇洛克•福尔摩斯’，福尔摩斯先生，我顺便问问你，你有没有一位同名同姓的亲戚？”  
  
米尔沃顿的话如雷轰顶，我陷入僵直，相信福尔摩斯也是如此，尽管他比我冷静，可对面那恶棍脸上得意的笑容再明显不过了。  
  
“啧啧啧，这可真是一封——”他扫了一眼我们两个，“微妙的信。我该怎么说明它给我的惊喜，福尔摩斯先生，哦，不，是 **二位** 先生。我得说这是一份大礼，恩？”  
  
“这不可能。”我听见福尔摩斯说。  
  
米尔沃顿笑了笑。“让我瞧瞧，这最后一句话是‘此信阅后即烧’，不过显然没有，要是你还存有疑虑，我很乐意为你把这封信朗读一遍，为了确保货真价实。”  
  
那矮胖的恶鬼一副笑眯眯的表情，我无法再忍受看见他，这样的人根本不配坐在贝克街的客厅里，甚至不配和福尔摩斯说话，我应该一脚把他踢到大街上去——我站起来，一步跨到对面，那油光满面的嘴脸转过来看着我，接着我就一手抓住了他拿着的那封信。  
  
可那只是一个复件。  
  
“你真的以为我会蠢到把信件随身带着吗？”他笑道。  
  
我气急败坏地冲过去，恨不得把他捏碎，福尔摩斯拽住了我，而这个档口，米尔沃顿已经灵活地跳到沙发那头去了，真是贪生怕死的胆小鬼。  
  
“七千英镑成交。”福尔摩斯说，“一手交钱一手退信，也包括布莱克威尔小姐的信。”  
  
“哈，福尔摩斯先生，你可真会做生意——不，不，不，七千英镑只有布莱克威尔小姐，至于你的这封信嘛——”他又该死地笑了，“不得不说，实在太感人了，我舍不得出手。”  
  
我深深吸了一口气，好不容易让自己平静下来。“你开个价钱吧。”  
  
“不，我更喜欢把牌保留到赌注最大的时候再出，而我们现在只谈布莱克威尔小姐的那笔交易。”米尔沃顿把那叠东西收起来，准备离开。  
  
我大步上前拦住他。“你是怎么得到这封信的？”我问他。  
  
面对我的质问，敲诈犯一副“公事公办”的语气说：“这我无权告知，华生医生——不，别想拿枪，我也是全副武装的，法律允许我自卫。”说完他拿起大衣，十分满意地走了。  
  
我看着福尔摩斯，他终于也把武装卸下了，浑身都在微微颤抖。我走上去想要抱住他。“对不起——”我说。  
  
然而他打断了我，也回绝了我的拥抱，而是扶着椅子慢慢坐下来。“你没必要道歉，”他的声音很低，“也不需要解释你为什么没有把信烧掉。原本这就是一封出格的信。”  
  
“你别这么说。”我在他的椅子边上蹲下来，握住他的手。他的话让我心疼。  
  
“不，现在最需要的是思考。”他闭上眼睛，再睁开，努力恢复自己，然后挣脱了我的手，我只好坐到他旁边的沙发上。我们沉默了一会儿，福尔摩斯的眼睛一直盯着地毯，而我盯着他，就在我以为他出神了的时候，他突然开口。“这是早有准备的，”他边说边想边停顿，“既然如此，为什么不向我们开价呢？”他竖起一根手指挡在嘴唇上，“你问得对。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“那封信是怎么到他手上的，或者说，是谁给了他这个武器，教他怎么说话的？你记得米尔沃顿来这儿以后所说的话吗？”  
  
“我记得，而且每一个动作都记得。”  
  
“他竟然一眼就认出了你，这太反常了。显然——他背后有另一个人。”  
  
“你是说另一个人拥有这封信，并委托他来要挟我们？”  
  
“是的，不过……我更倾向于‘命令’。”福尔摩斯抬起头，迎上我的眼睛。  
  
  
注：  
（1）见《住院的病人》，“由于我在印度付过兵役，使我养成了怕冷不怕热的习惯。因而寒暑表虽已到了华氏九十度，我也毫不觉得难受。”  
  
（2）我没暗示爵士的原著背后真有什么隐情。  
  
（3）这个玻璃围墙的说法来自米兰•昆德拉《不朽》。  
  
（4）本文中设定，医生和迈克罗夫特之前见过一次面，见第六章。  
  
（5）这四个案子分别指《住院的病人》《红发会》《工程师大拇指案》和《五个橘核》。  
  
（6）这个案子来自《米尔沃顿》，有改动。


	12. Chapter 12

也许我已经腻味了彷徨。那天晚上我仰面躺在床上，在福尔摩斯的卧室里，他凑过来，脑袋枕在我的颈窝，柔软的发丝在我的脖子上搔着痒，我把一只手伸进他浓密的头发里，感受指尖上传来的熟悉挑逗，一边按捏他的头皮，时不时地轻柔他露出来的那边太阳穴，他舒服地长长叹了一口气。他可能仍在思考状态，但上了床，我就更愿意使用教名。  
  
歇洛克和我都没有说话，我们只是紧紧地挨着彼此，他的手指大概在我的胸口画着圈，他的脑袋里可能还在想着今晚的事。我那只手还在他的头发里按摩，我把脸转过去，嘴唇印在他的额头上。  
  
开始那个瞬间，我后悔为什么没有把信烧掉，但马上我心底里又跳出来另一种声音，告诉我，我永远不会把它烧掉。我肯定了这句申诉，因为我无法想象分手后的几年里，在同时没有歇洛克和他给我的信的情况下，生活会是什么样。我被歇洛克压着的那半边身体已经开始知觉不灵了，就像甜美的体味逐渐渗进了我的肌肉，融化了我的组织，把我那部分的灵魂都浸泡在了这种特殊的蜜汁里。  
  
我和歇洛克就像本生灯里的酒精，互溶在一起，要么一同燃烧，要么慢慢地挥发殆尽。  
  
我为这种说法咧开嘴，也许这么说不太聪明，不过它让我确定了一件事——我不愿再和他分离了。我爱现在这种半身麻痹的感觉，它让我全心快活，即便我不知道现在我们的生活状态是否能安然到老，可我也不想做个懦夫——同样，这也不是轻狂，因为年轻的时候我们 **太** 急于看到年老，就好像有人在我们身后拼命扇着扇子，在扇扇子的时候，他们一点不嫌那上面的装饰太过沉重。  
  
对歇洛克，我确信他需要我，我也很清楚自己的位置，我对于他就像他对于我那样必不可少，而既已明确了这点，我就更有责任给他他应得的生活了。歇洛克比他所表现出来的更需要爱，当然他永远不会承认这点，可我也不是刚认识他，我们毕竟在一起好几年了，我或许不知道他是怎么推理出案情的，但我一眼就能看出他是胸有成竹还是如坠云雾。  
  
通常，男人需要婚姻，而女人需要爱，这也是最终双方都失望的根源，也因为如此，一个为丧妻而郁郁寡欢的男人不是为了妻子伤心，而是在祭奠他那终结的婚姻。而一个在丈夫的葬礼上流泪的女人，也许到她上年纪的时候仍会怀念起她的伴侣，还有她曾拥有的爱情。所以一个快活的寡妇是多么令人欣羡啊，她们在摆脱了丈夫的同时丢弃了爱情，丢弃爱情时又没有了恼人的丈夫。女人因抛弃爱而快活，而男人因拾起爱而幸福。  
  
我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯就是拾起了爱的人，这是幸运，也需要追逐。虽然未来可能危险重重，可我也很清楚这一点——这也是勇敢与轻狂的区别——生活是一场赌局，所谓的“公平”并不是指付出与收获必须对等，而是指目标奖赏越丰厚，可能输掉的代价就越高。追逐太阳的鸟儿承担着失掉翅膀的风险。（1）  
  
我的手不知什么时候已经停下了按摩，歇洛克也没有哼声，我一低头就看见他浓密的睫毛像帘子一样遮住了他的眼睛，平稳的呼吸告诉我他已经睡着了。我吻了他的额头，房间里的温度也伴随着黑暗降下来，我给我们掖紧毛毯，盯着朴素的墙面出了神，没有多久也失去了意识。  
  
我醒来的时候身上已经没有熟悉的重量了，冬天的阳光又温暖又珍贵，卧室门敞开着，墙上人影闪动，衣角或者围巾不时闯入我的视线。  
  
“歇洛克？”我不太谨慎地喊出了他的名字，被他压了一夜的那只手臂连同那边肩膀让我没法快速起身。  
  
“昨晚我想了一会儿，今天我得出去，不用等我吃饭了。”他说，伴随着衣服的摩擦声，还有窗外传进来的只属于早晨的喧闹。  
  
“歇洛克——”  
  
“没有危险。”他知道我要说什么，抢先给了我一个回答，随后我就听见客厅门被关上了。我忍不住翻了个白眼，再次尝试坐起来，可叫喧着抗议的肩膀又把我拉回到了床上。  
  
那天我在小心翼翼中度过，福尔摩斯回来的时候也已经到了夜里，他像一阵风似的窜进来，我还没来得及注意，他就进了浴室，等他现身的时候已经裹上一条浴巾了。我给他倒了一杯威士忌，他在扶手椅上坐下，头发丝上还滴着水，炉火映衬着他刚刚被热气熏红的脸颊，而且很显然，浴巾下面就是他光溜溜的身体。本能的一边吵着叫我行动，理智的一边又告诉我现在不是恰当的时机。他瞥了我一眼，肯定也看出来了，随后他狡黠地抿起一个笑。  
  
“今天开局很顺利，约翰。”他有意轻轻地唤我的教名，该死的，“也很累人，我现在需要睡眠。”他裹紧了身上唯一的遮盖物，直到连锁骨也不让我看见——这又是有意的——然后他宣布该睡觉了。  
  
如果在我们的关系中，我有什么不足，那首当其冲的肯定是我太习惯顺着他了。  
  
至少，我又安慰自己，他那一脸兴奋的红光表示他的行动卓有成绩，这也让我放心了几天——直到一个下午，我早早地看完最后一个病人，我站在异常安静的起居室里，一种空落袭击了我。这个案子有我的一份，我想到，即便仅仅出于对那恶棍的恨意，我也想亲自做点什么。  
  
我乘坐马车来到韩姆斯德区，通过名片我找到了米尔沃顿的住处。我沿着花园围墙走，一边是树林，一边是高高的长满了青苔的墙壁，墙的那一头就是米尔沃顿的鼠窝，把他比作老鼠真是再合适不过，我想象不到其他能和他相配的动物。  
  
我在烙花的大铁门边上朝里张望，能看见明显带着乔治时代风格的房子，右边一排苍翠的松柏底下似乎是马厩，即便是严冬，花园里依旧收拾得颇有生气，也许还有别的原因，我仔细瞅着，那房子一楼的一排大窗户里映照出来的流光溢彩——那儿是花房，我想。  
  
然后我考虑是否要去马厩看看，按照福尔摩斯的理论，马厩里下人们的聊天会把这房子里上到主人下到低等女仆的所有八卦新闻都透露出来。退一步说，我要是再不离开大门，恐怕就要有人来撵我了，我看见有个穿着黑色制服的男人正沿着树林的边缘向门口跑来，那双白色手套刷刷挥动，在冬日的肃杀里显得尤其不留情面。该是我赶紧撤退的时候了，很明显我被当成一个游手好闲的讨厌鬼。  
  
正当我准备这么做的时候，我听见身后传来一个犹豫又深厚的男中音。“华生医生？”我下意识地回头时那个仆人好像松了一口气。  
  
“我是。”我只好说。喊我的人已到了门口，他是个四十多岁的男人，棕色的头发整齐地输到耳后，看上去是个非常可靠诚实的人，坦白说我一时无法把他和米尔沃顿那家伙联系起来。  
  
“老爷有请。”他边说边给我开门。这让我觉得，在远处那座邪恶的房子里有一双眼睛一直在盯着我。不容我退却，也不容我犹豫，我跟着这个人——他自称是管家——走上他来时小跑的那条路。远处的别墅越来越近，那是一幢古典，大气又不失精致的房子，管家带我进门，穿过伊丽莎白式的门厅，墙上的油画，贴金的雕塑，还有好几样印度雕花的瓶子，中国的陶瓷大花瓶，我想到这些财富必定都是敲诈而来。  
  
那间“流光溢彩”的长形房间确实是花房，我就被带到那里等待。花房中央是一个大理石的喷水池，四周摆满了花盆，顶上垂着吊兰，还有一些我在热带才见过的奇花异草。屋外是寒冬，而花房里绿叶环绕，那其间就有一张小桌子和两把椅子，桌上放着一本《植物学》。我被指引着在一把椅子上坐下，管家便招呼来一个女仆给我送茶。一个看上去不到二十岁的姑娘慌慌张张地来了，为此管家还呵斥了她，“阿加莎”，我听到这个名字。我留意了这个阿加莎，她把金棕色的头发盘在女仆帽子下面，一脸稚气未脱，娇俏的鼻子，真诚的眼睛，她看见我的时候急忙用空余的那只手拉了拉衣领，但我还是瞥见她脖子上的一个红印，要是情郎留下的吻痕，那也太不谨慎了。阿加莎给我端来茶杯，她注意到我的眼神，有点不好意思。  
  
不过这个天真女孩的出现并没有缓解我的沉重心情。  
  
我把一只腿跷起来，又放下，接着又换了一边，考虑着该怎么应付我的敌人，没过多久，花房另一边的一扇小门开了，米尔沃顿出现在我面前，他穿着蓝紫色丝绒的便服，戴着眼镜，脸上依旧堆满了笑容，仿佛他一生下来就只有这一个表情。  
  
“华生医生，我等你有好几天了。”他听上去一点不惊讶，“那么我是否可以认为福尔摩斯先生已经接受了我的条件？”  
  
“不是。”我简单地回答他。  
  
“那你还是来跟我还价的喽？”  
  
“也不是。”我扬了扬眉，当我真的坐在米尔沃顿对面的时候，反倒更果决了。  
  
他脸上的笑容扩大了，我也以笑容回敬他，一会儿，他举起一只肥胖的手指在空中晃起来。“不，不，不，”他的语调颇有节奏，“没有还价的余地，或者，华生医生，你是为你和福尔摩斯先生的那件事务来的？啊，那封美妙的信——”  
  
“我有诚意把它买下来。”  
  
“我说过不会卖。”  
  
“可你要的是钱。”  
  
“哎呀，当福尔摩斯先生被私人事务缠住了的时候，委托人就被抛到脑后了，是不是？”  
  
“这与他无关。”我差点要站起来，米尔沃顿朝我眯起眼睛。“有人给你下了命令，不准你卖了它。”相比于冲到他面前抡起拳头，倒不如这句话来得反响。  
  
这让米尔沃顿突然收起了笑脸，他的脸比天气还要阴晴多变，一瞬间就板起了一副严肃的面孔，他那双小眼睛倒没有多少穿透力，不过也很刺人。“嗯，你知道，医生，我更看重长远利益，这封信是一张王牌，只要把它捏在手里，福尔摩斯先生会小心谨慎得多。”  
  
“这是那个人的说法？”我追问他。  
  
“它就像钓鱼线，你钓过鱼吗，医生，它把福尔摩斯先生牢牢地勾住了，想动却动不得，只要我把吊杆拉起来，他就完蛋啦。从前他总是跟我作对，现在他成了我的猎物，看着他徒劳挣扎，这是比金钱还要有趣得多的事情，你说对不对，医生？”  
  
“可你没有回答我的问题。”我冷冷地说。  
  
“不要问你无权知道的事情，华生医生。”他瞪着眼睛上下打量我。“福尔摩斯先生自作自受，这是我们这个世界的规矩，每个人都得为自己惹出的麻烦付出代价。”  
  
我站起来居高临下地看着他，这恶鬼的眼中一度闪过畏惧，然而我不能真的对他抡起拳头，那样就什么都完了。末了，我想只好告辞，转身的那一刻我又回过头撇了他一眼，米尔沃顿的眼神也马上回到我身上，在那之前的瞬间，他似乎看着那扇小门的方向。  
  
“管家会送你到门口，华生医生。”他说这话倒像是在遮掩什么，显得很多余，然后又加上，“福尔摩斯先生应当知道谁在对他好，而谁只会帮倒忙。”  
  
这简直莫名其妙，难道敲诈勒索能和“好”扯得上半分关系吗？我不屑地哼了一声，没有回应他，一边光顾着琢磨米尔沃顿那瞬间的眼神是否有所含义，到了屋子门口，我谢绝了管家继续“护送”我的要求，只等他一回去，我就沿着墙转了个弯溜到了房子的另一边。我心里猜测，米尔沃顿在跟我说话的时候，那个指使他的人，也就是福尔摩斯一直在追踪的家伙，多半在花房隔壁的房间里偷听，那么现在岂不是一睹他真面目的好时机？  
  
于是我顺着墙朝原来的方向走，避让遇见的窗户，寒风吹在我脸上，最后来到了花房隔壁那间屋子的窗底下，窗帘没有拉上，这给我降低了难度，但当我小心地朝那里面张望时，却什么也没发现，那似乎是一间书房，窗户边上就摆着一张桌子，房间里一个人影也没有。  
  
我又贴回到墙壁边上站好，反思自己是不是动作太慢了，也可能那房间里本来就没有人。我望向前方的花园，松树下站着两个女仆和几个工人，不时扯着对方的衣袖，我是否该向他们打听些情况呢？当我注意到自己正盯着其中一个深红色的背影时，不免觉得太鬼使神差了，自从我住进贝克街以后还没有这样看过另一个人——这时熟悉的男中音传入我的耳朵，“华生医生？”我刚才出了神，没有注意到管家。  
  
“我对这里的树林很感兴趣。”我塞给他一个逗留的理由，但显然他并不相信我，只是出于礼貌，他才没有以看着流氓的眼神看我罢了。  
  
五分钟以后，我被送出了米尔沃顿的宅邸，此行可真是颗粒无收，除了知道那个指使米尔沃顿的神秘人确实存在——可这本来就是福尔摩斯确信不疑的事实啊。我也没有去和什么女仆和工人聊天，估算着也许福尔摩斯也要回家了，我也打了一辆出租马车回到了贝克街。  
  
那天晚上突然狂风暴雨，似乎有所预示，福尔摩斯也正好回来了，他的肩膀已经淋湿。“赶紧把这衣服换掉。”我说，这让我觉得自己更像个父亲。几分钟以后，他恢复了原本的风度站在我面前。  
  
“我要结婚了。”他轻描淡写地说，往椅子里坐下来。我一时没理解他的意思，盯着他发怔，他咬着嘴唇，唇线扭成蜿蜒的形状，终于他憋不住笑起来。“我订婚了，医生，恭喜我吧。”  
  
“什么——”  
  
“和米尔沃顿的女仆。”  
  
“我的天！”我从椅子里站起来。福尔摩斯在我的影子里面，抬头看着我，倒是很无所谓的样子。  
  
“没别的办法呀，”他耸耸肩，“我装成生意兴隆的管子工，名字是埃斯科特，这几天我都和她在一起，我们每天晚上都约会，谈个不停，老天啊，但我已经知道了关于米尔沃顿的一切了，这就是目的。”  
  
“可这姑娘怎么办！”  
  
“我有个情敌，随时会把我挤掉。”福尔摩斯冲我挤挤眼睛，“那姑娘叫阿加莎，你是不是见过她，医生？要是没有，那你肯定见过这外套。”  
  
这时我才注意到被他丢在地板上的那件已经半湿的红色外套，那是很眼熟……也许……“我的上帝啊。”我想起来了。  
  
“你盯着我这边看的时候，我差点以为你要认出我了。”他说。  
  
“我没有，距离太远。”  
  
“但我知道那是你了。”他今晚兴致高昂，颇为得意。  
  
我只好把在米尔沃顿宅邸发生的事情一五一十地告诉他，极力不去想那个我看到的印在阿加莎脖子上的吻痕会不会是他留下的，而福尔摩斯认真地听着，不时地评论我“你不该这么说”，以及针对我在窗户下面偷看的行为，他说“你不可能那么轻易发现那个指使者”。  
  
“至少我确定了这个人的存在……”  
  
“这一点我原本就毫不怀疑，”他在我的影子里昂着脑袋，“过去一年我正是在忙这个，而且我知道的比这更多。这个人有个名字，你有印象吗，医生？詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂教授。”  
  
“你说起过几次，你说他是个极具天分的数学家，拥有第一流的头脑，如果他是那些犯罪的幕后指使，那么他就是最可怕的对手。”  
  
“不仅仅是可怕，果真如此的话，那这个组织的规模就真是庞大得惊人。”  
  
“我不太记得了，”我耸了耸肩，去给我们倒来两杯威士忌，“只有‘可怕’‘骇人’这两个字留在我的脑海里，给我烙上了极深的印象。”  
  
“但那时我终究只是怀疑，现在嘛，你猜怎么着，我亲爱的！”他的眼睛又燃起来，兴奋地跟我碰了杯子，“莫里亚蒂教授出了个小纰漏，他竟然亲自拜访米尔沃顿，还有来信，阿加莎扫到了他留下的烟蒂，当然啦，她向我透露这些消息的时候并不知道自己说的话有多重要，你说她是不是棒极了？”  
  
“是的，你亲爱的未婚妻棒极了。”我说，“这么说你摸准是他了，是莫里亚蒂教授？”  
  
“就像我知道你站在这儿一样确信无疑。”他把威士忌喝掉了半杯。  
  
“那我们现在该怎么办？”  
  
“以其人之道还治其人之身，你那封信，准确地说是我写给你的信，是什么时候丢的？”他谈到自己曾写过的信时，眼神有点躲闪，好像还是有点不好意思。  
  
“恩……在我刚回英国不久，我遇见你之前。”  
  
“那你多半有个不老实的仆人。”他挑起眉毛。  
  
“我打发走过几个人……”我一边说一边回忆，“他们的忠诚程度无法信赖，可是我没把这事放在心上，我甚至没想到过他们会瞧见那封信，我以为把它藏得很好。”  
  
“不忠的仆人无孔不入，这也正是米尔沃顿得以发财的源泉，他们会借着为你收拾书桌的幌子翻看你的书信，再来一招顺手牵羊。”我听他这么一说，无力地叹了口气，福尔摩斯把他的手放在我的上面，轻轻地拍了拍。“别灰心，信怎么丢的我们就怎么拿回来，今晚你要和我一起走一趟。”  
  
“去哪儿？”  
  
“去米尔沃顿的宅邸，这几天我已经对那儿了如指掌了，事情说来也简单，我们去把信偷回来，当然，连同伊娃女士的一起，我们可不能把委托人给忘了！”  
  
“这就是你的计划？”我看着他，老实说我以为他会说出另一堆更高深的话来。  
  
“你不会说这违反法律你就不肯干吧？”  
  
“我在军队服役的时候干过比这可怕百倍的事情，法律都允许了。”  
  
“但这次关乎的是声誉。”  
  
“既然你已主动跑在前面，那我就必然要跟上。”这次是我主动跟他碰杯子。  
  
福尔摩斯抿嘴一笑。“我就喜欢你说这样的话。”他站起来，我们面对面像两个即将出发的勇士，我突然感到一阵热血——部分是酒的缘故。“好啦，”他说，“总归我们在道义上是正当的，因为我们不过是拿去那些用于非法目的的物品，何况这里还牵涉了一位女士，要是一个女士迫切需要帮助，作为绅士不应过多考虑个人安危。”  
  
“我说，亲爱的，风险的问题还是不能忘。”  
  
“唔，你提醒得对。”他走到桌子边上，从抽屉里拿出一个皮套子。“这里面是最好的偷盗工具，带上你那双橡胶底的网球鞋，走路不会出声，还有两个黑面罩，这就万事俱备了。”  
  
于是我们两个就又变成了伦敦最好斗的人，我们穿着晚礼服，装作看戏回家，坐马车到了韩姆斯德区的一个地方，付了车钱以后就沿着荒地的边缘走。虽然我下午刚刚来过这里，也远远不及福尔摩斯这几天下的工夫仔细，我们从另一头我不熟悉的月桂树林里走，进了大门，耳边听着福尔摩斯低低的解说。我们从花房进入，福尔摩斯划掉墙上的一圈玻璃，从里面把锁打开，进去以后再关上，我跟着他穿过几条过道来到了米尔沃顿的书房，和他的卧室只隔了一道门帘。福尔摩斯立即开始动作，娴熟敏捷又冷静地对付起了保险柜，正是那里面锁着的东西糟蹋了许多无辜人的名声，而我则负责守着门。和我后来正式发表的那个故事一样，一开始时非常顺利，随着他全神贯注地干了半个小时，保险柜就被打开了，但我们还没来得及查看狩猎成果，几码远处就传来脚步声，我们赶紧躲到凸窗的帘子后面。  
  
我偷偷拉开一道缝隙，看见米尔沃顿穿着我下午见他时的那件便装，进了书房，仰靠进了椅子里，原来他并未按照我们预料的那样在睡觉。他坐了一会儿又站起来踱步，像是在等人。不超过一刻钟，就来了一位戴着黑色面纱的女士，她呼吸急促，身体上每个部位都在颤动。米尔沃顿跟她例行公事地问候了几句，直到她揭开面纱，这一切就转变了。  
  
我至今都不能透露这位高贵女人的姓名，尽管她也是遭人利用，可不能因此玷污了她的名声。她颤抖着控诉米尔沃顿的罪行，后者虽然带着笑，但掩饰不了恐惧，我听着他们两人的谈话，那位女士手叉在胸前，薄薄的嘴笑起来令人颤抖，随后她掏出一只小手枪，子弹一颗一颗射进米尔沃顿的胸膛，干完这事，她又抬着脚在倒下的尸体上踢了一下，转身离开了。就像我记录的那样，当时我和福尔摩斯立即跳出来翻找那些文件，我当然希望能找回那封他写的信，那毕竟是我们两人的历史，可是抱着一捆信件，保险柜里仍有几捆同样高的文书，时间是万万不够的。福尔摩斯翻找了一下，就把它们都往壁炉里扔，我一边扔一边尽可能地用眼睛寻找着，但还是一无所获。最后，他看了一眼桌上那封对米尔沃顿来说是死神请帖的信，他拿起来扫视了以后也扔进了壁炉。  
  
当整幢房子的灯都亮了起来，所有人都出来吵吵嚷嚷的时候，我和福尔摩斯已在逃跑的路上，我在他身后，确保没有人偷袭，当我们来到围墙边上时，他回头看了我一眼，像是确认我在不在，这耽误了几秒钟，我随后跳上墙的时候，感到脚踝被一只手抓住，但我踢开了这只手。我们又跑了两英里才停下来，确定平安无事了。  
  
一路上的氛围都还陷在不久前的紧张里，等回到了贝克街，我点起灯，好让舒适和温暖重新环绕我们，福尔摩斯慢慢地沿着沙发背向下陷去，那无力的样子引起了我的警觉。  
  
“你怎么啦？”我走过去轻抚他的肩膀。  
  
“你找到那封信了吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“我也没有发现——”他垂着眼睛，我心里一愣。  
  
“那一定是和其他信件一起烧掉了。”我说，一边挨着他坐下来，一只胳膊绕到他身后环住他。但这种解释我也没有多少程度的肯定。  
  
“这封信非常重要，不仅对于我们，对他们也是，米尔沃顿不会把它和其他信件捆在一起，而且我一眼就能认出它……它不在那儿， **约翰** ！”声音突然拉高，那一瞬间所有不安喷涌而出，就好像积蓄的能量爆发出来，但很快地，他又控制住了自己。  
  
“好了，我知道，歇洛克，你仔细想想。”我收紧怀抱，而他的手拦在我们两人之间，只让我轻轻地环着他。他和几个小时之前那个跃跃欲试生龙活虎的歇洛克判若两人，可仔细一想，刚才的状态又好像是崩溃的前兆。他闭上眼睛，让自己的额头靠着我的，等到呼吸平复以后他的声音平静了许多。  
  
“今晚那不速之客来得蹊跷，在此之前，恰恰莫里亚蒂教授通过米尔沃顿向我们透露出了他的真实身份，不过说到底，是他有意而为还是米尔沃顿的疏忽呢？或者两者皆是。”  
  
“可他自己为什么要透露身份？我倒真心相信是米尔沃顿说漏了嘴，使我们知道他的背后另有其人，因此莫里亚蒂借那个女士之手干掉了他。”  
  
歇洛克抬眼看看我，那么近的距离，他美丽的眼睛几乎让我忘了我们在谈论一个危险人物。“嗯，表面上看来这样说得通，”他移开了眼神，“如果除去莫里亚蒂教授出现在米尔沃顿的宅邸，亲自给他写信这两件事不谈，这就更经得起推敲了。”  
  
“好吧，那先不说他们两人之间有什么矛盾——”  
  
“不是矛盾，莫里亚蒂教授才是这个网络的中心，米尔沃顿只是他的附属。”他纠正我。  
  
“可不论如何，那个女士又怎么一定是莫里亚蒂指派来的呢？他又是怎么做到的呢？”  
  
“唔……我更倾向于莫里亚蒂鼓动了她，利用了她对米尔沃顿的仇恨，女人的仇恨和爱是很容易掌控的，而莫里亚蒂又可以不牵涉其中，实际上他之所以能一直不被人们察觉正是这个原因。当然，为了确信这一点还需要调查，但不论是哪个原因，那个女士的确是米尔沃顿的受害者，所以我毁灭了对她不利的证据。”  
  
“那么信肯定是被莫里亚蒂教授拿去了？”不知怎么他全身绷得紧紧，我挨过去，轻轻抚摸他的背，希望他能放松下来，恢复往常分析时那样的精神。  
  
“是的，因为它不在米尔沃顿手中，更因为它对莫里亚蒂教授非常重要，就像米尔沃顿说的，这是一张王牌，这就像套在我脖子上随时会收紧的绳索，有了它，莫里亚蒂就能随时要挟我，遏制我对他的阻挠。”  
  
“是我们。”我提醒他。  
  
歇洛克抬眼对上我的眼睛，然后又垂下。“我们……”他轻声重复。  
  
“可有这么多疑点，那么你打算深入调查米尔沃顿的案子？”  
  
歇洛克吞咽了一下，我看见他的喉结在颤动。“不。”他说，他的脊背没有这么僵直过，我赶紧把他搂紧，这次他没有推拒。不知道过了多久，在我的抚慰和亲吻之下他终于柔软了，我没因此停下，继续攻破他的防线，让他慢慢地对我说实话。“你会认为我软弱吗，约翰？”他终于主动跟我谈话。  
  
“为什么会？”我把他的脸转过来。  
  
“因为我不敢深究这件事。”他不肯看我。  
  
“如果你认为这是明智的做法，那我会有什么意见，嗯？”我托住他的侧脸，让他面对我，“事实上，这一次向他服软不是什么坏事，眼下他握有我们的把柄，我们更不应该着急，不应该鲁莽，我们慢慢来，是不是？”  
  
他听了我的话，仔细地看着我，好像在研究我说的是否真心话，但他原本应该一眼就能看出来，而他盯着我很久，仿佛过了半个世纪。“我以为你会急于把信拿回来，毕竟事关你的生死。”末了，他低低地说，“而对我来说，这关乎你……也和以前不同……”然后他干脆没有声音了。  
  
“歇洛克，你害怕什么？”我吻了吻他的额头，“害怕会上绞刑架？”他没有说话，只是把自己缩在我的臂膀里。“那要是有我陪你一起挂在那上面呢？”  
  
“我们不论谁都不会畏惧死亡，”他的声音闷闷地，“但要是……要是不得不去面对对方的死呢？”他的话让我马上冻住了，我意识到他所畏惧的是我的独死，只要换过来想一想，如果让我站在没有歇洛克•福尔摩斯的221B里——我无法形容那是什么感觉，而很可悲地，未来很有可能发生这样的事情。他似乎看出了我的思想。“这很危险。”他加上一句。  
  
“可我一直都在这儿。”  
  
“但这一次我无法保证，约翰，而除你以外，从没有人对我……让我……”  
  
我两手捧住他的脸，与其说是我打断了他的话，不如说是他自己说不下去了。  
  
“听着，歇洛克，你无需担心。即便没有人爱护你，那还有我，如果，如果我做不到了，那么还有你自己，你 **自己** 。你明白我的意思了吗？”  
  
一切都静止了，除了他颤抖的睫毛，还有他的呼吸，我知道，还有他的心跳。“我明白了。”然后他重新看着我，好像又燃起了希望，他抿起嘴唇。  
  
尽管我对他抿着的唇线钟爱有加，但我还是更渴望打破它。我凑过去吻他，舌头推进他的嘴里，想以此告诉他我很好，我在这儿，和他一起，面对未来的无尽变数。  
  
他的双手拉过我的脖子。“我累了。”间隙时他说。  
  
“好，卧室。”  
  
“同意。”他喘息，“可我不想动。”  
  
歇洛克喜欢这样，虽然我也劳累了，可为了满足他，我也要尽力一试。他的胳膊已经环住我的脖子，我深吸一口气，把他抱起来，他的大腿迅速捆住我，在这么做的时候他倒是一点都不累。我跌跌撞撞地向卧室方向移步，谢天谢地卧室的门开着，他倒是很安心，好像丝毫不担心会跌下来。  
  
没有什么时候比那一刻，让我更加感受到自己是他的精神屏障。歇洛克习惯于把自己独自包裹起来，而不知什么时候起，那条包裹他的毯子就有了个名字叫约翰。对啊，他怎么能不害怕失去屏障呢？那会让他无措，而我，失去了被我爱护的那个中心，则会感到虚空。  
  
我用脚带上门，锁被扣上的声音无比悦耳，然后我把他放在床上继续亲吻的时候，我觉得——这世界就该是这个样子。  
  
  
注：  
（1）希腊神话中，伊卡洛斯戴上父亲代达罗斯制作的羽毛翅膀飞上天空，伊卡洛斯忘记了父亲的劝告，向太阳飞去，结果太阳使翅膀上的封蜡融化，用蜡封住的羽毛开始松动，伊卡洛斯坠入海洋。


	13. Chapter 13

曾经在办杰斐逊•霍普的案子时，歇洛克•福尔摩斯冷嘲热讽地反问过我：“医生，难道你真的认为，假如那姑娘没遭厄运而是和他一起生活的话，他们还能有所谓长达二十年的爱？”当时我说他在发脾气，在含沙射影，然而我和他以爱人的关系相处了二十多年以后，在考虑退休时，我回忆起他的那句反问。  
  
当我作出那个决定的时候，我对以后的境况一点儿底都没有，相信福尔摩斯也是，要是他有哪怕一点把握，也肯定不会出此下策。可这世界上，很多事情并不是一开始就能让我们胸有成竹，相反很多时候都是走一步看一步，当时我看不见未来，那就是一场赌博，尽管如此我仍然愿意承担一切风险，因为我选择了，同时我也选择了继续为他撑着精神之伞。打个比方，我不知道多年以后我们是否会那么热情，还会不会那么紧，会不会那么精力充沛，即便如此，我相信每次欢爱的感觉依然像第一次时那么好，只是“好”的方面也许有点不同。  
  
至于那个“决定”，那要重新说到一八八九年。米尔沃顿的死亡案件曾引起过一阵骚动，所有报纸都长篇累牍地报道了这个案子，而我和福尔摩斯也难以平静，因为从那以后我们一直被笼罩在一种阴影之中，这个阴影叫做“暴露”，它让我们不得不小心翼翼起来，而我也开始一点点地拾起“着眼当下”的习惯，在服役的时候我一度过惯了这种对明天毫无把握的日子，现在只不过是重新适应而已，当然这次我不是一个人去面对，有时这让我多了一份担心害怕，但更多的时候，尤其是夜里我把歇洛克•福尔摩斯搂在怀里的时候，却是一种幸福。  
  
不过那个让我们时刻提防的东西——那封信——却像是石沉大海了，米尔沃顿死后的两年多里再也没有收到过关于它的消息。但这并没有消减我的警惕心，相反，随着我的故事一篇一篇出版，我也越来越意识到“公众”对我和福尔摩斯私生活的关注——毕竟我们并不是生活在真空之中。  
  
为此我萌生了一个念头——我要“结婚”。也为此我由衷地感谢梅丽•莫斯坦小姐。  
  
点燃了我这个念头的是一封从大西洋彼岸寄来的信，告诉我莫斯坦小姐于一个月前因病去世了。这让我想起几年以前那个樱池别墅的案子还没有整理过，因为当时我们考虑到莫斯坦小姐为人谨慎低调的个性，也不希望给她招来过多的注意力，这个案件的发表也就一度搁置下来，直到此时，莫斯坦小姐已经去世，她曾经的东家弗雷斯特夫人早已移居大西洋彼岸，成为美利坚的公民，而且她本人也没有任何亲人，这个时候我对那个案件做任何改编不会伤害到她的名誉了。于是我闪过一个念头，即在故事中透露出我和莫斯坦小姐将要结婚。  
  
但我依旧踌躇了好几个月才开始动笔，起先一股罪恶感依旧萦绕着我，我走访了弗雷斯特夫人曾经的邻居，他们有的已经搬走，有的也已经好几年没听说过这家人了，这给了我一点动力，除此之外，在我和福尔摩斯参加的某个宴会上，我又亲身体验了一次大众对八卦消息的热衷，我意识到我所写的是小说，而非纪实，这一点我相信我的出版商也非常同意，因为他们深知小说比纪实要受欢迎多了。  
  
如此，一八八九年，我把那个莫斯坦小姐带来的案件整理出版了（1），我给它取了个戏剧化的名字“四签名”，更戏剧化地是，我添加了一个我向莫斯坦小姐求婚的桥段，没有浓墨重彩，仅仅是暗示我即将结婚，一方面我还是对这种改编怀有歉疚的，另一方面，也只需要“暗示”就足够吸引读者们的那双善于捕捉八卦的眼睛了。  
  
“我不知道你要结婚了，华生医生！”那一天我出诊归来，哈德森太太给我开门的时候这么问我，我才发现原来房东太太也是我的读者之一。  
  
“添加一些浪漫色彩。”我微笑，然后想了想，含含糊糊地说，“这是个秘密。”至于我指的是什么秘密，“我结婚”是秘密，还是“我不结婚”是个秘密？我不用跟她说明白，她怎么理解都无所谓。  
  
而雷斯垂德没有发表任何看法，他甚至没有提起这个新故事，更没提起关于我什么时候要搬出去，我以后住在哪里这样尴尬的问题，他的优点就是永远不会多问与他无关的事情。  
  
除此以外我们也没有其他什么需要注意到的联系频繁的熟人了……哦，还有歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我差点忘了他这个当事人。  
  
福尔摩斯有个让我头疼的“坏习惯”，至今都没法让他完全改掉，也许这本就是他的一部分吧。他从未主动向我倾诉过情感，从前无一例外都是我连哄带诱才让他说出来的，有时我深感到自己并非一个合格的爱人，连让他主动对我敞开心扉都做不到。  
  
那是下一年夏天，我的老同学珀西•菲尔普斯给我们带来了一个案子，事关一份内阁文件的丢失，这在我另一个故事中有所记叙。（2）自然，在公开发表的故事中，我并未提及菲尔普斯也曾认识过福尔摩斯，但那天早晨福尔摩斯以一种非常顽皮的方式把丢失的文件交还给他以后，我这老同学的病一下子全好了，他兴致勃勃地谈起许多往事。在我听来，确确实实都是些无关紧要的东西，菲尔普斯也许猜到了一些我和福尔摩斯之间的秘密，可他也是个相当谨慎的人。  
  
“要不是华生，我做梦都不会想到现在会和歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生坐在同一间屋子里。”他说，“以前在剑桥的时候，谁都知道福尔摩斯是最难以接近的了！这事情多么有趣，你说是不是，华生？谁想到时隔多年，福尔摩斯还帮了我这么一个大忙呢，说到底这都多亏了你！”  
  
大概就是这几句话成了导火索。  
  
菲尔普斯下楼了以后，福尔摩斯站起来重新回到他的实验桌旁，这让我有点失落，在这个案子之前，他已经在那个实验上忙了一个多月，当然在他专注于实验的时候也对欢爱没有兴趣，而我原本以为结束这件事以后他能做点“消遣”。我瞥了一眼，看见早餐桌上属于他的那份几乎没动。  
  
“让我看看你的手吧。”我说。他那只受伤的手连拿试管都不方便，但他好像在跟什么怄气似的非要这么做。（3）他冷淡地看了看我，没有回应，那副表情似乎在告诉我今晚的“消遣”也不要指望了。“让我看看那个恶棍把你伤成什么样了？”我向前进了一步。  
  
他扬了扬眉，眨了眨眼睛，突然说：“但我拿回了文件。你注意到菲尔普斯的表情了吗？真可笑，几分钟以前他还像个丧家之犬，紧接着他马上就又昂起头来了。”  
  
“你把他说得太过分了。”我去拿他的手，可他缩了回去。  
  
福尔摩斯冷冷地哼了一声。“他兴奋得忘乎所以，我替他挽回了名誉，他却讲起了我的笑话。按照他的逻辑，你似乎是我的救星，好像没有你我就得以古怪的面目示人。”  
  
“你误解了他的意思，他不过是说没有我他也不可能寻求到你的帮助。”我把他那只受伤的手夺过来，他瞥了我一眼相当不满。我当时并未意识到他在向我吐露心中积蓄的情绪，只是顺嘴说：“你不要太敏感，我相信菲尔普斯没有嘲笑你的意图，他不过在陈述这个事实，即你过去不愿与人接近，所以他只是没想到现在会接触到你而已。”  
  
他瞪着我，我感到不妙。“哈，看那自大的家伙，终于走下了神坛，他根本没有什么了不起，要让他意识到这点还得多亏华生。你也是这样想的喽？”  
  
“你把矛头指向我简直莫名其妙。”我觉得他对我的嘲讽非常刺耳，“也许曾经有什么不公正的事发生，但那毕竟有多种原因，我是说……内因和外因的综合，而菲尔普斯刚才的话，也许或多或少地暗示了，但他的重点并不是这个，而是……我刚才说的，只是说他没想到会接触到你罢了。你根本不需要把这些话放在心上，你之所以这么认为恰恰因为你就是这么想的。”  
  
福尔摩斯睁大了眼睛，我发现刚才的话失控了，我一定说到了他不愿意听的地方。“我对菲尔普斯的了解不比你的少，”他收起了刚才的表情，换上一副冷冰冰的腔调说，“他和其他大多数人一样，都是在 **大放阙词** 的时候自以为没有人听见罢了，而你也竟然自以为是地认为我对他几乎一无所知。”  
  
“也许……”我耸了耸肩，心里有点不是滋味，想起我们第一次见面的时候，我确实记得，应该说我永远都会记得那一天。“那时我第一次见到你，后来我向菲尔普斯打听，因为我认为既然他请了你，那么一定有你的地址，而他告诉我你就是个‘特殊状况’。”  
  
“是啊，你什么都不了解，却还说得头头是道。”福尔摩斯扬起一边眉毛。  
  
“那是因为你 **从未** 对我说起过！”  
  
他没有回答，把受伤的那只手抽回去，我的手中突然空落落地，我想着他一定还在气头上，菲尔普斯的话勾起了他那些不愉快的回忆，因此我没有跟他多说话，他也没有搭理我，好像在跟我冷战，直到下午，我觉得这事应该过去了，便跟他搭话，那时他在翻看案件札记。  
  
“我还没给你的手上药呢。”我说，我想了半天也只有这个话题了。福尔摩斯冷淡地看了看我，那怄气的样子让我觉得可爱，另一方面我也没想到他竟然还陷在怨气之中，可我还是忍不住笑出来。“别让我们为了一个不相干的人吵架。”我说，“让他还有他说过的话都见鬼去吧。”  
  
“你的立场转变得真快啊，医生。”福尔摩斯回敬我，我的笑反而让他更生气了。  
  
“那就让立场也见鬼去。”我想用惯常的方式抚慰他，一只手伸到他身后，顺着他的脊背抚摸下去，到了他的腰以后继续向下，这时他像受惊了似的把我挡开。  
  
“你真是越来越自作主张了。”他近乎于呵斥。  
  
“我什么时候对你自作主张过？”  
  
福尔摩斯瞪了我一眼。“你的婚姻。你结婚之前是否征得过我的同意？”  
  
我愣了一下才明白他在说我那篇名为“四签名”的故事，然而那时这故事已经发表一年了。“我没想到你还看我写的文章。”我说。  
  
他哼了一声。“你把那个案子放在了一八八八年，那么现在你早该结婚搬出去了，说不定你已经有了个孩子。”  
  
“别再开我的玩笑了，你知道这是个……”我想找一个合适的词，“计策？”  
  
“可你了解我们现在的境遇吗，医生？”他突然怒气冲冲，“我们在明处，对手在暗处，你的每一步关乎于我们两人的行动都应该事先经过研究，当然了，除非你认为你那脑袋也能谈得上‘研究’的话。”  
  
“那你就告诉我，我杜撰了一个求婚的情节到底犯了什么实质性的错误？”我看着他，觉得他分明在拿我撒气，我所做的研究并不比他的少，他的语气好像在说我的医学博士学位是从赌场里得来的，而眼下，一个多月的禁欲和连续不快又在消磨我的耐心。  
  
福尔摩斯沉默了半晌，抿紧着嘴唇。“这无法掩饰你的自以为是。”他声称。  
  
“那全都因为你——”我本想说，这都是因为他不告诉我那些我 **应该** 知道的事，但我脑袋里的另一个声音又说，他只不过在向我宣泄心中的不快。这么一想，我又没办法责怪他了。“好吧，是我自己什么都不了解，还总是头头是道。”我想去抱他，吻他，然后这事就这么过去。可是他像浑身长了刺一样硬生生又拒绝了我，他上下审视了我一番。  
  
“得了吧，医生，你这副着急上床的样子真让人作呕。”  
  
我爱着歇洛克•福尔摩斯身上的一切，也就是包括了他的那张嘴，但他说出那句话的时候，那张嘴顿时成了世界上最恶毒之物。我僵在原地，唯一还兴奋着的恐怕只有下半身。我退了一步，他抱起双臂转过身去。  
  
我深深地叹了口气。沉寂探出它的苗头。“我想我该出去散个步。”我轻轻地说着，把外套扣子扣起来，遮住自己还警醒着的半勃，然后我有点手足无措地下楼去了。  
  
傍晚的空气潮湿凉爽，这个季节里的男女通常换上了鲜亮的颜色，尤其女士们谈起衣服样式，裁缝的习惯和帽子上的羽毛更要说个没完。这明快的小调没有感染我的心情，我沿着贝克街向前走，没多在意身边的马车和来往的行人。我安慰自己，这世界上不可能有两个完全相融的灵魂，毕竟他首先是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，其次才是我的爱人。可这又不能完全说服我，的确，我应该尊重他的个性，可是一想到他有什么不快和郁结的心事没向我吐露，我就有一种脱力感。我绝对不相信他还没有完全信任我，那么这是他的性格使然了？从我们初遇至今，还没有任何一件事是他主动向我倾诉的，没有，我回忆，他对我的看法，我在他心中的印象，他的犹豫，他的过去，他的毒瘾，他的担忧，这些都是我从他口中 **哄诱** 出来的。而他唯一一次彻底吐露，就是那封信，现在却落到他人手中，多么讽刺，至于刚才的争吵，尽管他的话刺伤了我，可至少他会主动朝我宣泄情绪了，虽然……这股洪流来得有些激烈。  
  
这时我已拐上牛津街，心情好些的时候，我有工夫打量周围了。身后的一辆马车上，车夫留着一把大胡子，戴着宽檐帽。我是不是在贝克街就看见过这辆马车了？我仔细回想，我不太有把握，但如果是的话，就意味着这辆车跟在我身后一起拐上了这条街。牛津街原本就车水马龙，这似乎不值得引起我的注意，也许我和福尔摩斯相处久了，自然也多了一些侦查方面的灵感。  
  
我继续往前，留意着身边驶过的马车，我完全可以确定那辆车还在我身后跟着，这就更让人怀疑了。越是向前我越是惴惴不安，又过了几百码，天色已经暗淡，我寻思着得赶紧回去了，这个时候一辆马车驶到我身边，那个大胡子车夫看着我时露出一副凶神恶煞的模样，我扬了扬眉毛，车门打开的时候，我看见一个约莫五十多岁的男人，他的表情更冷静但也更难以捉摸，我想后退，然而这时另一个身材高大的家伙又成了我的威慑，他穿着笔挺的黑色礼服，那举止神态让我想起军队。我估计着把这男人撂倒的可能性，何况此时我仍在大街上，虽然天色暗淡，但也有不少行人，这时马车里的人似乎读懂了我的想法，他露出一个微笑，文质彬彬又让人不寒而栗，我看见他向我展示着左轮的枪柄。  
  
那还有什么好打算的呢？我只好坐上了那辆马车。  
  
车门紧跟着我关上了，座位倒是体面又舒服，不过空气中弥漫着淡淡的香水气味，好像这里刚刚来过一位女士，车窗上厚厚的帘子挡住了我的视线，显然这主人不愿让我知道我们的目的地。  
  
“但愿你还记得我，华生医生。”主人开口。那低沉和蔼的声音确实让我熟悉，我打量着他，虽然马车里的光线不够充足，我还是想起来了。“这是我们第三次见面。”他微笑。  
  
“是啊，可是一次不比一次友好。”我冷漠地回敬，“而且我还不知道你的姓名，这未免太没诚意了。”  
  
他的笑容更大了。“我很抱歉让你感到拘谨，医生。”这时他的袖子移开，我注意到他的膝盖上放着一本《海滨》（4），我的背上顿时蒙上一层冷汗，突然我对这人的来历有了个不祥的猜测。他接着把这本杂志推到更显眼的地方。“作为你的忠实读者，华生医生，我认为我有责任为你指出你犯的一个明显错误——”他不紧不慢地说，“我们上一次见面正好是在这故事里所说的‘弗雷斯特家’门口，时间是一八八二年。”接着他冲我扬起眉毛。“你把年份记错了——更确切地说，你有意这么写。”  
  
“比起和你讨论我的文章，我更想知道你是谁。”我在口袋里握紧了拳头，可是我没有带枪。  
  
他的眼神就好像冰锥，越是如此我越是肯定他就是那个人了。过了一会儿，他低低地说了一句：“‘你一开始向我索要的东西，我把它交给你。’”听到这句话，我瞪圆了眼睛，而我面前的这个人似乎在欣赏着我的表情，就像看着他的猎物惊恐激烈地挣扎一样，只不过眼下这是精神上的挣扎。“多动人啊。”他像吟诗又像幸灾乐祸似的感叹，瞬间眼神又恢复尖锐，“我真是羡慕你，医生。”  
  
我哼了一声，一半是给自己打气，另一半是真心地不屑。“詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂教授？如果你仅仅是为了传达对我的羡慕，那么我们的谈话也可以到此为止了。”他对我说出他的身份一点也不惊讶，这是当然了，我想，既然他已主动找上我。  
  
“当然不，我还对你怀有深深的好奇。福尔摩斯先生近来连续破坏了我的几次行动，他似乎在向我昭示着某种决心，我对他这种动力的来源很感兴趣。此外，我想你也知道，华生医生，我对你们两人了如指掌，这包括了你们的过去，我是指——剑桥。”他最后说出的那个词，就像是揭了我的底一样。  
  
“我没想到你在那个时候就注意到福尔摩斯了。”  
  
“不不不，要知道我一直只是个观察者，观察这是一件很有意思的事情，不被人注目地掌握一切。真正让我注意到福尔摩斯先生的，还是他的几次行动，确实——做得相当漂亮。”教授眯起眼睛，末了，他好像是有意地又加上一句，“就像他本人一样。”  
  
这成功激起了我的怒火。“你绝不会得逞，我也不可能允许！不论你手上有什么把柄，你这混蛋，不过是个道貌岸然的伪君子！”  
  
而这个人一点也不为所动，他反而更有兴趣，我以为他还要发表什么评论，但最后他什么也没说。马车仍在前行，而我不知道去处。“对于你嘛，医生，把窗户蒙上就足以蒙蔽你的感官了。”他的口气是在嘲笑我的侦查能力，“我们之间的矛盾迟早要得到解决，就像我迟早会得到福尔摩斯一样，我会再找你的。”不一会儿马车停下来，他示意我下去，我开了门，这地方并不是牛津街。“这里你也许会感兴趣，很抱歉，我不可能把你送回你来时的地方。”教授重新换上和蔼的嗓音对我说，这声音就好像抚摸着的丝绸下面还藏了一把尖刀。  
  
我被丢下的这个地方大概是东区的某条小街，路边灯火点亮着的都是肮脏的小酒店，喧嚣和叫骂声不绝于耳，我往前走，想试试能否回到大街上，路边不时地有袒胸露背的妓女拉住我，或者朝我拎起裙子，一边展示自己雪白的大腿一边朝我发出嘘嘘声。我花了点时间才到了大马路上，好不容易招来了一辆马车。  
  
回到贝克街的时候我想着是否该告诉福尔摩斯我刚刚的经历，可是除了给他徒增烦恼又能有什么用呢？当我见到他时，他漠然地回头看了我一眼，我瞥见了他眼中的一丝亮光，不过他很快把脸别过去了。  
  
“那姑娘是谁？”我靠近他时，他问了这么一句没头没脑的话。  
  
“什么姑娘？”  
  
“你身上有一股香水气味，一种花香，这太明显了。”他冷冰冰地说。  
  
我一下子想到莫里亚蒂教授的马车里正是这种气味，福尔摩斯被迷惑了，或者也是“我可能去见了姑娘”这一推测让他忽略了其他痕迹。  
  
“没有什么姑娘。”我向他保证，“我只是碰见了几位女士，但我保证我马上就回来了，虽然打到马车不太容易。”他转过头来看着我，紧紧抿着嘴唇，我想去抱他，他畏缩了一下，我只能把一只手放在他的肩膀上。“我很抱歉，”我说，“今早我不该说那些自以为是的话，但你知道，我只是希望……你能……我是说，当你有不愉快的心事时，你能和我分享。”我怀抱着希望看着他，不过福尔摩斯只是垂着眼睑没有回应我。“还是我做得不够好？”我有点丧气地问。  
  
他的眼睛似乎在我身上搜索着“寻欢”的证据，最后他宣告失败，但也不忘尖刻地对我说：“你身上的气味真让人厌恶。”  
  
“我这就去把它洗掉……我对我出去那么久道歉，真的，怎么样道歉都不为过。”我赶紧去浴室里放热水。  
  
“约翰——”他突然叫我，“那是因为你的陪伴让我忘了那些事，即便我要告诉你，我也一时想不起来了。”  
  
我为这句话愣了好一会儿。“这——这是我听到的最珍贵的赞美，歇洛克。”我说，光是这句话就足以让我高兴地飞到天上去了。  
  
“但我绝不可能一直善解人意。”  
  
“善解人意不属于你，把它扔了吧。”我笑了，“你高兴的时候就把它拾起来，其他时候它由我负责。”  
  
他抬头看着我，也轻轻扬起嘴角，我就知道我们之间没什么无法化解的争吵，上一次我们为什么而吵架，我自己都不记得了。我匆匆忙忙地去洗澡，但也没忘了敦促他吃晚饭——要是没有我叮嘱，我打赌他是不可能想起来的。那天我没告诉他我见着了莫里亚蒂教授，其实也是因为，有他的陪伴让我忘了那件不愉快的事，即便我要告诉他，也一时想不起来了。  
  
不过在那以后的很长一段时间里，每当我站在窗前，肌肉总不自觉地紧绷，好像楼下的人群中有双眼睛在盯着我们的公寓，然而街上人流如梭，秩序井然，与往常的一天没什么两样。只有福尔摩斯蹲点回来换的一套又一套装扮，我那只左轮一次又一次地上膛，雷斯垂德的拜访，桌案上那一堆札记越来越厚，告诉着我日子仍在继续，而且卓有成效。  
  
寓所里的一株怪草也开始疯长，它逐渐占据了我们的餐桌，沙发，甚至床，把我和福尔摩斯赶到某间仓库的角落里，把我们赶到路边的野树丛中，让我们去撒网，去抓鱼，有时候福尔摩斯夜里会突然惊醒，而我的任务就是抚慰他，亲吻他，让他重新安睡。  
  
事情急转直下是在一八九一年春天，我们从法国回来，几乎都有报纸都大幅面地刊登了福尔摩斯在法国的那个案子，甚至几个星期以后仍有记者找上门，这样的场面和作风与他的性格相悖，然而他头一回看着报纸上的文章洋洋得意地哼起来。  
  
“我能想象莫里亚蒂教授看见这篇报道时的表情。”他在过去大半年里头一次这么高兴。  
  
“你要有大动作了？”  
  
“这个案子的最成功之处就在于它提醒我该收网了，所以下面我们有更重要的事情做。”  
  
这让我紧盯着他。“我且听你吩咐。”  
  
“恩，今天我要去联络几个线人，晚上就去叨扰迈克罗夫特，我在那里过夜。”  
  
“你独自一人去找他？”  
  
“你应该已经注意到，有人在外面盯我们的梢，这个时候我们最好分头行动。”我的眉头紧蹙，他微微一笑，一如往常地坦然，可是他躲闪的眼睛背叛了自己。“后天上午我们在维多利亚车站见面，下午我订好车厢，就叫一个贝克街小分队的孩子给你送信。”接着他把我拉到沙发上，“好啦，医生，现在你仔细听好我的安排。”  
  
这几天我如坐针毡，虽然福尔摩斯要求我还像平时那样看病，但我还是回掉了几个病人，我甚至无法站到窗户面前去，因为那里有一双眼睛，也许还不止一双。  
  
我们约定的前一天夜里，我几乎没睡着，捏着他给我的纸条——写着预订的车厢号码——手心潮湿。一早，我就按照他的吩咐去做，半点不马虎，我选定了一辆马车前往劳瑟街，然后飞快穿过这条街，在约定的地点，有个身材高大的车夫驾着一辆小马车等着，我跳上车，往维多利亚车站疾驰而去。到达目的地的时候还是清晨，但车站已经拥满了人。我谨慎地观察四周，这时那个驾车带我来的车夫迎上我的视线，他竟是迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯，我愣了一下，难以想象他这样的人竟亲自驾车，不过考虑到这件事的重大，雇佣别人又不可能放心。  
  
我看着迈克罗夫特的那几秒，他也看着我，他的眼神凝重，庄严，少了平时的犀利，他身上罩着的黑色斗篷镶着红边，像个主教。几乎就在我反应过来的时候，他低低地朝我抛了一句话：“我把我弟弟交给你了，医生。”我正要回答，他猛地一挥鞭，马车就跑远了。  
  
兄长的话如此严肃，不过他弟弟，歇洛克•福尔摩斯倒是临了也不忘跟我开玩笑，他伪装成一个意大利教士，我一时没认出来，他也不急着向我坦白身份，直到火车鸣笛了，我差点要跳下车去找他的时候，他才用本来的声音跟我说话。  
  
“你吓死我了！”我抱怨。  
  
“关键时候我们得严加防范。”福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，边说他一边撕掉自己的伪装，“哎，昨天莫里亚蒂教授来见我了。”  
  
“什么？他跟你说了什么？”我赶紧追问。  
  
“他‘指责’我对他的几次干扰行为——”福尔摩斯把脸转过来看着我，“他也找过你了？”我扬了扬眉，只好承认。“看来他对你也很感兴趣。”他装作轻描淡写地说。  
  
“不，他想要的是你。”我说。  
  
福尔摩斯耸了耸肩，没再说话。  
  
我们在坎特伯雷站下车，但把行李运往巴黎故布疑阵，随后我们就往纽黑文的方向漫游。怀着负担旅行无法尽情欣赏沿途的风景，尤其是我们到了布鲁塞尔的第二天，收到了苏格兰场的电报，他们破获了犯罪集团，却让莫里亚蒂教授漏网了。此时我们已经离开英国，意味着大英帝国的法律已拿我们无可奈何，也意味着莫里亚蒂握有的把柄已经失效，他一定会亲手报复我们。在吉米山隘，山上白雪皑皑，山下春光明媚，我看出福尔摩斯欲言又止的神态，早已明了他要说什么，但我打断了他。夜里，我的脑海中全是我们白天警惕着的眼神，我盯着天花板，未来的旅程漫长未知，我不能让这种负担继续压着我们。  
  
因为这一次，这不是一件相互陪伴就能忘记的事，这是一个必须面对和解决的问题。  
  
带来最终了断的是一张纸条。那时我和福尔摩斯到了荷兰迈林根的一个小村，住在一间小旅馆里，第二天，我们出发去罗森洛依，顺便到半山腰的莱辛巴赫瀑布那儿。我们刚到那里时，一个当地的小男孩跑来，送给我一封短信，那是莫里亚蒂教授把我叫到山麓那边去的信，就像那天在马车上他说的那样，我们之间横着的矛盾迟早要得到解决，我下意识地摸了摸口袋里的家伙。一抬头看见福尔摩斯站在小径上，低头凝视着倾泻而下的水柱，趁着他没看我的表情，我编了个谎话，说是旅店里来了个英国妇女突然咳血，急需一位英国医生。（5）  
  
福尔摩斯哼了一声，说他会在这里停留一会儿。  
  
我慢慢地转身，是为了之前最后看一眼他的背影。  
  
  
注：  
（1）说明一下时间线，本文设定“四签名”案子发生在1882年，而医生在1889年发表这个故事，并把故事发生的时间推后到1888年，让自己在故事中向梅丽求婚，因为此时梅丽已经去世，也没有亲人，不会因杜撰造成对她的影响，顺便这里也和原著设定的《四签名》发生在1888年吻合了。但是，我什么都没有暗示！  
  
（2）指《海军协定》，本文设定这个案子发生在1890年。  
  
（3）《海军协定》最后，侦探的手受伤了。  
  
（4）道尔最初刊载故事的杂志。  
  
（5）这里改编自《最后一案》，侦探和医生两人各怀心事，被教授分开的梗，由@Ullivia贡献。


	14. Chapter 14

我突然有点不确定脚下所踩着的泥土，不确定它们是否存在，甚至我自己是否存在。树影稀疏，这个季节的阳光已经泛着浓浓的暖意了，草木中的一阵细微声响就让我一下子举起了左轮，然而那只是一只野兔。那只小东西敏捷地弹起后腿，让我想起从前在西格森庄园的猎场里常常见过的兔子，还有其他林子里的……实际上它们都长得差不多，在我看来。它的出现让我怀疑这是否预示着分离，我把这种感觉咽了下去。  
  
另一面脚步依然不停。前一天晚上，我和歇洛克还在旅馆房间的床上颠鸾倒凤，我在他身上咬出印记，指甲留下抓痕，把自己完全抽出来再狠狠捣进去，仿佛以这种方式我们就完全融合在一起了似的，也许在那个时候确实发生过神迹，但也只在那一刻，当我在汗水中喘着气慢慢恢复时，我又陷进了无尽的失落，就像刚刚从云端坠落一般。肉体很容易契合，然而精神不是，我不指望这世界能有多少称心如意，但眼下空气紧张地都能滴出水来，发丝都脆得一碰即断，我恨不能永远埋在他的体内，直到下个世纪都不出来。而这又不切实际。  
  
上个星期我和歇洛克路过吉米山隘，绿茵一直没到小腿，清风拂动下我们看着白色尖顶的远山，一时间我忘了我们还在逃亡，我拉起歇洛克的小臂，可他浑身绷紧了，观望起四周，而那时明明四下无人。  
  
“野鸟和兔子不会出卖我们。”我好笑地跟他说。我一只手从他的后腰向下，转到臀部抓了一下，然后到了大腿。歇洛克一脸“不可思议”地看着我，我咧了一下嘴，指尖伸到他的大腿内侧再轻轻勾起，他哆嗦了，耳朵尖变成了可爱的红色。于是我进一步钳住他的两只手腕，他转过身来的时候我逼向他，这让他没有站稳，被我推到在草丛里了。歇洛克挥动着手臂，瞪着我，然而我在他开口数落我之前就先封住了他的嘴，他的扭动和抗拒让我更兴奋，不过没有多久他也就在我的舌头和手指的双重抚慰下屈服了。就在那温暖阳光照耀之下的山隘里，我要了他一回。  
  
为此歇洛克跟我生了两个小时的气，我心里很清楚，他认为我刚刚做了件无比愚蠢的事，要是当我们俩正在草丛里大汗淋漓的时候，跳出一个杀手朝我们的脑袋上各开一枪，那我们就成了世界上最风流的死者了。我当时确实……不顾一切，可老实说，我一点也不愧疚，甚至很得意，我脑袋里一个很强大的声音冲我喊道，就让他们看见，让莫里亚蒂教授亲眼看见，歇洛克•福尔摩斯是属于我的。  
  
现在我走在小径上，时间异常缓慢，我的手在口袋里紧紧握着左轮。最终我来到一块二十码见方的空地上，四周被树林环绕，十步之外站着一个穿着黑色套装的人，他戴着帽子，背对着我。我靠近这个人，他没有动，我越是走进他，他高大的身材就越是引起我的注意，也让我怀疑，这似乎不是我印象中的莫里亚蒂教授……倒像是……他转过头来了，他的下巴突出，前额又高又亮，一双小眼睛凶光毕露，嘴上还带着狞笑，这不是莫里亚蒂教授，这是……我来不及想，就已经进入了他的攻击范围，他抓住我的小臂，手上的劲足以让我酸疼，我侧过半边身子，躲开了他另一只手握成的拳头。这是莫里亚蒂教授身边的那个……我脑海里对这个人的回忆画面一闪而过，同时我的身体受到一股向后的力量，我回过神来的时候，手里的左轮已经掉在地上，嘴里还泛着血腥味，这家伙刚刚给我的下颚来了一拳，该死的，原来他第一个拳头只是个假动作。我摸了一下嘴唇，手指尖泛着浅红，我的对手——虽然不知道他的名字——的确有两下子，他的眼神依旧平静，哦对了，我记得他也像是服过役的。 **有意思** 。我揉了揉酸疼的胳膊，示意那人我已准备好再一个回合了，我的动作还没做完，他就朝我冲过来，鲁莽，我心想，我抬起腿挡住他的，然而这时我没想到他手里握着一把枪，这是作弊，幸运地是，我迅速反手抓住他的手腕，那把枪掉在了地上，我马上把它踢到了谁都够不到的地方。也许因为我反应够快让他占了下风，他对我怒目而视，向我挥拳，可是他的脚下被我另一条腿挡住，他的步伐受到明显阻碍。我抓住他的胳膊，而是我的手劲没他的大，他挣脱了我的，这一失策让我险些没躲过下一拳头，他的手刚刚擦过我的肩膀。在这样的速度之下我没时间考虑去掏枪，不过他朝我肩膀挥过的那一拳让他另一侧身体暴露在我的攻击下，我抓住机会在他收回胳膊前就狠狠给了他腹部一拳，我的对手站不稳了，我又踢了他的腿和腹部，几秒以后，他蜷缩在了地上，我又踢了他几下，仍然死死地用脚踩着他的肩膀和脖子连接的地方。这个手下败将，尽管看上去相当狼狈，可他看着我，那眼神……他竟有些吃力地笑了，眼里还带着胜利一样的骄傲。我皱眉，随着肾上腺素慢慢降低，我也意识到了什么……  
  
“时间到了——”他吃力地吐出这几个词。  
  
他不是莫里亚蒂教授，那么莫里亚蒂在哪儿？我惊恐地瞪圆了眼睛，脚下的俘虏得意地笑起来，尽管他还不时地咳着。我几乎没想到再踹他一脚，这时紧迫感已经完全摄住了我，我赶紧捡起了枪，也把他的枪放进口袋，随后我沿着来时的路飞奔回去。  
  
我太笨了，我不应该让歇洛克一个人留在那里，我是个白痴，而且我的动作还太慢……我是个傻瓜，我是个失败者，我是个罪人……我竟然还蠢到差点让自己绊了一跤……  
  
“歇洛克——”我气喘吁吁地回到我们分别之地时，回答我的只有瀑布倾泻而下的轰鸣声。“歇洛克……”我的第二声呼唤因此虚弱了，我向瀑布边上走去，寻找着他的影子，“老天爷啊，歇洛克……”我们分别的地方有一块突出的巨大岩石，当时他就站在那里，此时却只有一支登山手杖，我张着嘴想喊什么，却没声音，口腔干涩了，我几乎就要跪下来。  
  
突然，岩石上闪过一道黑色的东西，我眨了眨眼睛，绕道而去，就在石头那边，有一条小路伸向瀑布边，而歇洛克•福尔摩斯正弯着身子在那条被水花喷溅过的柔软泥土上踩来踩去。我愣一下，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，然后我抿住了嘴，但还是忍不住笑出来，伴随着眼泪。  
  
我笑得弯了腰，歇洛克瞥了我一眼，随后继续他的工作，没一会儿，他似乎完成了，他站到我这边，满意地看着那条小路，发黑的土壤上面有两排清晰可见的脚印，是往瀑布而去的。渐渐地，我的笑声也终于息止了。  
  
“你笑完了？”歇洛克•福尔摩斯一脸不屑地看着我，仿佛我刚才是个大傻瓜。  
  
当那一阵突如其来的悲喜接踵而至，我实在招架不住，而现在，我逐渐恢复过来，想起刚才绝望的那一刻，看着歇洛克无所谓的表情，我生气了。  
  
“你——你这该死的天杀的混蛋！杂种！婊子！你他妈的刚才为什么不回答我？恩？”我吼道，抓着他的胳膊，上帝啊，我当时为什么没有揍他？  
  
“注意你的用词。”歇洛克不紧不慢地说。  
  
“滚你的用词！”我双手钳住他的肩膀，把他推到一边去，他被我推搡到那块大岩石边上，我向前倾身半压着他，喘着气盯着他的眼睛，他也看着我，一会儿，他咬了咬嘴唇，那双眼睛终于藏不住情绪了，他吃吃笑起来，我也跟着他笑了。  
  
不过经过了刚才的歇斯底里，没几分钟我的力气就用完了，连发笑或者生气的精神都没有。“你……你把我吓坏了。”我说。  
  
歇洛克耸了耸肩。“你应该知道我工作的时候讨厌被打扰。”  
  
“哼。”我想该怎么驳斥他，把他训得嚣张不起来，但这又着实有难度，歇洛克的巧舌如簧总让我甘拜下风，即便他真的到了无话可说的境地，他也能搬出一副“气势凛然”“俯瞰众生”的态度，他知道不论他装得多冷峻，我都不会忍心责备他。  
  
这时候一声巨响把我们吓了一跳，原来一块巨石从天而降，就在离我们不远的地方经过，最后很快隐没在瀑布的水柱中。歇洛克和我抬头望向悬崖顶，我看见那上面露出一个脑袋，虽然隔得很远，我一眼就认出那是不久前还在跟我打斗的家伙。  
  
“快，约翰，快！”歇洛克拉着我往悬崖脚下跑，原来他指的是峭壁上的一处岩架，看上去那应该是个可以躲藏的地方。  
  
于是我和歇洛克着手往那上面爬，瀑布溅起的巨大水花让那里的岩石又湿又滑，有的地方还长着青苔，耳边是轰隆隆的水声，好在我们贴着峭壁，崖顶上的人更难看见我们。终于我们爬上了那处岩架，那里有几英尺宽，我们两人可以舒服地坐在上面而不被察觉。  
  
“我还以为他被你干掉了。”歇洛克说，他微微喘着气，还没完全静下来。  
  
“恩……没有，”我解释道，“但我至少拿了他的枪，也许这就是他朝我们扔石头的原因。”  
  
“他也没让你顺利过关。”歇洛克指着我被击过的下颚。  
  
“这只是他的运气，”我摸了摸还有点儿隐隐疼的地方，“可我给他带去的伤绝对比这点多多了。”  
  
歇洛克勾起嘴角。“他可是莫里亚蒂教授的副手，塞巴斯蒂安•莫兰上校，把他认定为‘伦敦第二号危险人物’一点也不过分。他在军队时就名狼藉，不得已退伍回到了伦敦，那个时候他就被莫里亚蒂教授看上了。”  
  
“难怪我觉得他身上有股军人模样……恩……他的确有两下子。”  
  
“当然，他的‘危险’在肌肉和枪法上，所以你拿了他的枪真是再明智不过了，显然他和莫里亚蒂教授一起跟踪我们，刚才他就悄悄绕道到了崖顶上，意图把我们砸死。”  
  
这时我想起了什么。“那莫里亚蒂呢？老天啊他有没有让你受伤？”显然我这问题是个废话，歇洛克活灵活现地坐在我对面，看上去完全不像受过伤的样子，但我还是把他的两只胳膊都摸了个遍。  
  
“我没有受伤。”歇洛克微笑，“至于莫里亚蒂教授，他已经躺到瀑布底下去了。”然后他便如愿以偿地欣赏着我惊讶的脸色，继续解释，“我当然知道那条把你引开的纸条是谁写的，但我还是让你去了，约翰，那时我认为，莫里亚蒂的目标是我，莫兰的任务不过是延长你离开我的时间，而且……至少在肌肉和枪法上你还有些胜算。”歇洛克眉头微蹙，一只手伸过来摸了摸的下巴。  
  
“那只是他走运，我在战场上还中过子弹呢。”我把他的手拿下来，同时我原谅他刚才故意不理睬我的行为了，说到底，我总是这么简单地就原谅他。  
  
“你瞧，莫兰上校确实有两下子。”歇洛克语气一转，马上送了我一句冷嘲热讽。  
  
“好吧，那你的莫里亚蒂教授呢？”我也讥讽地问道。  
  
“虽然莫里亚蒂教授没有他的副手那般高大，但我看见他向我走来，满脸阴险的时候，我毫不怀疑今天就是我的末日。”歇洛克耸了耸肩膀，“我说不清他眼睛里的情绪，那太复杂，不过有一点无疑盖过了其他，那就是他要向我复仇。他冲过来一把将我抱住，我们就在瀑布边上扭成了一团……幸亏我懂点日本式摔跤，在关键时刻起了作用，我从他的双臂中挣脱出来，他发出一声极其恐怖的尖叫，即便如此，他已经无法保持平衡，我就那样看着他从悬崖边上掉下去了……他撞在一块岩石上，又弹出去，最后掉进水里。”  
  
我看着歇洛克叙述，但他说话的时候看着另一边，我试着想象那是什么样的场景，或者，毕竟他个性就不喜欢描述，按他常说的，只需要囊括必要的细节就足够了，如果他不愿详细回忆，那么我又何必一定要打探个清清楚楚呢？重要地是，这都已经过去了。  
  
我猛地把他拽进怀抱里，他有点打愣。  
  
拥抱持续了几分钟，直到我们在彼此的颈窝里摩挲得发热，歇洛克拍拍我的背，让我们分开。“我差点忘了把这个还给你。”说着他从上衣夹袋里抽出一张平整叠好的纸张，那边上已经泛黄了。  
  
我接过来的时候心中隐隐地悸动，已经大约猜到了是什么，我小心地把它打开，那漂亮的颇具个人风格的字体让我扬起了嘴角。“这是……这是你给我的那封信。”  
  
“嗯哼，莫里亚蒂教授‘送还’来的，我可不忍心让它也一起烂在瀑布底下。”歇洛克眨眨眼睛，“尽管我自己都很难接受那些多愁善感的句子，更不要说承认它们是我写的了。”  
  
“得了吧，我见过你更多愁善感的样子，而且我全都笑纳了。”我把那封信重新叠好塞回口袋。  
  
他瞥了我一眼。“行了，我们不能在这里停留太久，约翰，莫兰上校的耐心和毅力足以让他一直守在崖顶，直到我们现身。”  
  
“我知道了，接下来你打算怎么办？”  
  
“你刚回来的那会儿，我就在瀑布边上忙活这事呢！”歇洛克马上露出得意的表情，“看着莫里亚蒂教授坠落悬崖的时候，我就已经想到这个主意了——除了莫里亚蒂教授以外，他至少还有三个余党要置我于死地，现在一个机会就摆在我面前，如果我让世人都以为我死了，那么我就可以转为暗线，趁这几个人恣意妄为的时候消灭掉他们。”  
  
“我明白，你想要‘装死’。”  
  
“这是缺乏艺术性的说法，当然了，概括了精要。”歇洛克扬起眉毛，“我当时想到你一定会回来，所以向世人宣布我的死讯这件事就得让你完成，你要回到伦敦去，约翰，发布我的讣告，就像你真的以为我死了那样……”  
  
“我回伦敦去，”我打断了他，“那么你呢？”他愣了愣，然后哼哼了好一会儿没有回答我，我感到不妙。“你想借此机会把我甩了？”  
  
“当然不是。”他回答。  
  
“那是什么呢？”我反问，他仍没有回答，我越是这样想怒气就越大，“我为你出生入死，歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我为你……我甚至包容了你的一切，无论什么时候，我都一门心思地扑在你身上，而你……你就这样对我？把我甩了？恩？把我甩了？”我瞪着他。  
  
歇洛克看上去有点惊吓，但他努力维持着自己权威的形象。“理智地想想，”他说，但声音明显缺乏了平时的底气，“如果我们两人一起走，目标比一个人更大……”  
  
“去你的理智！”我冲他喊道，“你别再用这种伎俩了，理智，恩？它不过是你用来掩饰怯懦的道具而已，还有不自信，”想到这点我一阵悲哀，“对我对你的感情仍旧不自信。”  
  
他马上把眼神移开，向后挪了挪。“我不是那个意思，”他低低地说，“我只不过觉得回伦敦更安全……”  
  
“别跟我说这个词，你自己对它又有几分把握，我的大侦探？你能告诉我往哪条路上走就比其他的更安全？”我向他靠去，抬起一只手撑在他后面的石壁上，直到他的背靠到上面。  
  
“唔……你在伦敦可以去找迈克罗夫特。”他勉强笑了一下，似乎是想缓和气氛。  
  
“迈克罗夫特说过把你交给我，而你让我灰头土脸两手空空地回去见他？”我冷冷地说着，摇摇头，“我不认为这比流亡在外更‘安全’。”歇洛克抬头看看我，我死死地盯着他，他装作无所谓地耸耸肩膀，又把眼神移开了。“我告诉你，”我加上警告的口吻，“如果你再想要撇开我独自去干，那么我永远都不会原谅你，这点我绝对说到做到。如果你胆敢设计把我骗回伦敦，我绝对不会老老实实地呆在那儿，我不是任你摆布的人偶，我会单枪匹马去找你，要是找不到那就听天由命了，但要是让我把你寻到了，歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我一定会杀了你，我发誓，因为如果在我严正警告过以后你还一意孤行，那你就不是一个值得爱的人了。”  
  
我最后一句话让他马上抬起头看着我，他的嘴唇在发抖。  
  
“我没开玩笑，无论以前我有多迁就你，但这次绝不是。”我说。  
  
他咽了一口口水。  
  
我们在瀑布的轰鸣声中对峙，与其说是对峙，不如说是冷静。  
  
“好吧，好吧……”他抿了抿嘴唇，说话时仍然没有直视我，“可要摆脱眼下的困境，我们也得暂时分开……我是说暂时，”他迅速瞥了我一眼，好像在确定我有没有生气，“一会儿我们都向下爬，我朝那边树林的方向去，你得把你身上的钱给我，接下来几天我要穿过这边的林子。你呢，约翰，你回到旅馆找来店主和伙计，让他们给你作证，你把我掉下瀑布的故事告诉他们，让他们相信你，你可以留一天以作‘哀悼’，之后你就可以离开了。”他停顿了一下，想了一会儿，“你把大件行李寄回伦敦……这件事你要告诉所有人……但把少部分衣服寄往巴黎，而且要买一张去巴黎的车票，但到出发的那一天，你要佯装上了火车，马上就得从车厢另一头跳下来，等下一班去佛罗伦萨的列车，你只要带上几件私人物品就行了，可以先上车再补票。”末了他才抬头对上我的眼睛。“我们在佛罗伦萨会合。”  
  
“他不会跟踪你到树林，对你不利吗？我是说莫兰。”  
  
“不，树林很容易藏身，而你却在明处，跟踪你更方便些，莫兰上校一定以为你会在巴黎和我会面。”  
  
“好吧，那到了佛罗伦萨我们怎么联系上？”我问。他一时没回答，嘴唇抿成了一条线。“利用报纸上的广告栏怎么样？”这时我想到广告栏是个不错的联络方式。  
  
“恩……不用着那么麻烦。”他眼珠一动，“你应该比我先到那儿，你去找一家叫做‘安布罗吉奥’的旅馆，可以先订下房间，那里是安全的。”  
  
又是那个词，它让我胃里一绞。“老天啊，你不会趁机把我甩下来的，对吗？”  
  
我的话似乎在他的身上引起一阵战栗。“我不会，”他说，“我保证要不了两天也会到……我保证。”  
  
歇洛克的眼睛里闪着少见的亮光，我叹了口气，感到愧疚。“我相信你。”我说。  
  
我们就这样说定了，然后便着手行动，为了让我证明我们编出的故事，歇洛克从笔记本上撕下一页纸，草草地写了一封“诀别信”，就是后来我在公开发表的故事结尾附上的那封。我把那封“诀别信”塞进口袋，我们就一起从藏身之处里爬出来了，爬下悬崖远比爬上来要难得多，其中有几次差点脱手，但好在最后我们都安全着陆了。我和歇洛克凝视了一会儿以后，就目送他往树林里跑去，再次感谢我“收缴”了莫兰上校的手枪，此时他除了徒劳地看着猎物溜走以外什么都不能做。  
  
当歇洛克从我的视线中消失以后，我按照他给的指示完成我该做的那部分。  
  
随着他的离开，我的愧疚越来越深，那时候我为什么不给他一个分别吻呢？我又怎么能说出那种凶狠的话来呢？他只是想要保护我，我对自己说，而我所谓的“警告”一定深深地刺伤他了。我想起他眼里闪过的那些光，担心着如果我们多留一会儿，他会不会就忍不住了。  
  
后来在旅店老板和警察面前，我留下的泪水或多或少也有真实的成分。  
  
我一丝不苟地去做，订车票，寄行李，从车厢上跳下来时谨慎地观察四周，小心地把我的忧虑，尤其是夜里的噩梦隐藏在脑海深处，锁在一个秘密的角落里，因为我生怕当我执行任务的时候，这些担忧会跳出来干扰我的冷静。  
  
终于，五天以后，我到了佛罗伦萨，找到那家旅店并不困难，它看上去就像它的名字一样古老——学生时代的意大利语还没完全被我忘掉——我以“西格森先生”的名字订了一间房间。客观地说，这是个安静，整洁，优雅又不引人注目的地方，但我在这里停留的时间越长，就越焦躁。一楼的餐厅和休息室都有临街的座位，那总是我选择的地方，我坐下就不敢离开，然后便开始痛恨自己除了坐着以外什么都不能做。  
  
到了第二天下午，我坐在休息室窗边，一支接着一支地吸烟，两眼注视着外面不时路过的行人，这时我隐约感到一个影子向我靠近，然后一个熟悉的声音飘进我的耳朵。  
  
“先生，您愿意向一位迷途旅者施以援手吗？”我马上循声回头，这句话带着歉意但美妙，说出它的那个人更是如此。歇洛克•福尔摩斯站在我面前，他看上去十分疲累，身上的衣服也脏了，拿着帽子的手上还有轻微擦伤，他从头到脚都狼狈不堪，可他仍令我心驰神往。  
  
我盯着他，时间长到令人不安，然后我才想起回答。“恩，当然，当然了，”我说，“不过我的手可从来不听话。”  
  
他勾起一个倦怠的微笑。我瞥了一眼周围，休息室里人不多，角落里坐着几位聊天的女士，没有谁注意到我们。  
  
“看在上帝的份上，”歇洛克靠近我，叹着气低低地说，“快带我到房间去。”  
  
这一提醒，我站起来，拽着他的手迅速离开了休息室。幸而佛罗伦萨的气候还算宜人，不过也架不住现在的五月，他需要干净的衣服，一个舒服的澡，我想，最好能睡一觉。  
  
半个小时以后，歇洛克浑身冒着热气从浴室里出来，头发滴着水，他裹着一条又长又大的浴巾，往床上倒下去的时候发出了满足的哼哼声。我咽了一口口水，努力压下心里升腾而起的焦躁欲望，告诉自己他需要休息，但就像我的手一样，我的双脚也从来不听话，它们支使我走过去，爬到床上在他旁边躺下来，他在我身上找了个舒服的姿势靠着。  
  
“以后恐怕要有很长一段时间睡不到这么舒服的床了。”他长吁了一口气说。  
  
“在印度和阿富汗，我什么地方都睡过。”我说。  
  
“这让我觉得你有所暗示。”他笑了一声，“对了，你以什么名字订的房间？”  
  
“西格森。”  
  
歇洛克转过身趴在我身上，洗过澡以后他的眼睛恢复了往日的神采。“你开玩笑，”他说，“这是我想好的名字，威廉•西格森，从现在起我是一个挪威的探险家。”  
  
“如果你先想到了，那你就该先告诉我，再说西格森庄园是我出生的地方，我的头二十年都在那儿了，我想……我想以此作为纪念。”  
  
“这不公平。”他不满地说。  
  
“当然，你可以做我的弟弟，这样你就可以保留那个你钟爱的名字了。”我伸手圈住他。  
  
“太荒唐了！”他瞥了我一眼，“我从未有过像你这样的哥哥，而且你根本不适合这个角色。”我一定冲他笑了，这让他想方设法反击我，“再说，你难道认为作为一个兄长，把手放在你弟弟的大腿上十分 **妥当** 吗？”他扬起眉毛。  
  
他质疑我的那副居高临下的神态，和那岩架上时的脆弱相比简直判若两人。我翻了个身让他躺到床垫上，把他圈在怀里，我说：“好吧，既然你愿意保留我把手放到你大腿上的权利，那么我自然也愿意放弃自己的名字。”  
  
他哼了一声，没有答话，我感到他的胳膊抱住我，把脑袋塞到了我的耳朵边上，好长一段时间里，房间里只有我们的呼吸声，我以为他已经睡着了。  
  
“那天在瀑布边上，我是说在那个岩架上，”他突然说道，“我不喜欢你那样对我说话。”他的手指在我脖子上有一搭没一搭地画圈，这表示他对说出的话充满犹豫。  
  
“我不该对你用那样的语气，我道歉，”我说，“实际上在那以后我立即就后悔了。”  
  
歇洛克停顿了一会儿。“那就是说你不会 **永远** 不原谅我了？”  
  
我心里酸起来，因为我真的刺伤他了，我把他的脸捧起来。“那天我先是以为你死了，然后你又出现，你知道，我先是绝望，再高兴，又愤怒，所以我说了那些话，可我只是气急了而已，我道歉，我道歉。”  
  
他咬着嘴唇，把我的手从他脸上拿下来，重新钻进我的怀里。“事实上你说得挺对。”  
  
“可你绝不是我所指责的那样的人，我了解，”我吻他，“是因为我相信你，所以我也希望你相信我，这包括了希望你相信我们之间的情爱。”  
  
歇洛克叹了口气。“我一直在尝试……但我不清楚……”他闷声地说，“你对我没有秘密，而我却不，有时候我不想和你在同一张床上过夜。”  
  
我眨了眨眼睛，尽管我看不见他的脸，但我能想象出此时他的眼睛……“为什么？”  
  
又是一阵停顿。“因为我无法全心全意地相信另一个人，我试过了。”  
  
“可我知道你会爱。”  
  
“是，但我不会像你那样，不会等同于你那样……我的意思是……我的回报无法抵得上你的……”这声音渐渐沉没在被单里，我感到他的一只手来到我们两人中间，正拽着我的衬衫领子。  
  
“我明白，爱有时候是一种负担，但这没关系，”我沿着他的胳膊抚摸下去，“这没关系，而且你本人就是我得到的最大最大的回报了。”  
  
“可我不能完全信任……我是说……”  
  
“恩？”我用嘴唇轻轻擦着他的脖子，鼓励他说下去。  
  
我听见歇洛克又叹了一口气。“大多数人都让人失望，从伊顿起，你知道……我是说……起先我责怪别人，可随着他们人数的增多，我开始责怪自己，但是逐渐地我接受了现实……意思是……客观的，恩，客观的现实。”  
  
“但你有我了，是不是？”我看着他的侧脸，蹭着他，“好吧，虽然有时候我也没能完全理解你，因此你生我的气，我们争吵了，或者你闷在心里，不愿意和我一起过夜，但是我们还在这儿，对不对？你仍然拥有我。”  
  
“恩，为此我由衷地恨你，约翰。”他抵着我的颈窝微笑，同时我感到自己的侧脸和脖子上潮湿了。  
  
“我在这儿，在这儿。”我把他搂紧，轻吻他的头发，我了解他的自尊，换了我也是一样，因此我没有看他的脸，他无比珍贵的眼泪就默默地蹭在我的下巴和脖子上……  
  
第二天，歇洛克联系上了他的哥哥，通过这家酒店的老板——这时我才知道为什么他说这里“安全”——迈克罗夫特提供给我们足够的金钱，顺便还以我的名义在伦敦的报纸上发了歇洛克的讣告，而我们把这份讣告取笑了一番。要是我从未遇见过歇洛克•福尔摩斯，也许这时候我正在俱乐部里抽着烟，绝不会在佛罗伦萨的一家酒店里嘲笑一位“卑微的政府职员”，更不会这样踏上一场漫无目的也毫无未来的旅途，但说到底，也绝不会像这样完整。  
  
至于像“欺瞒公众”这种事情，听上去似乎很难，其实也很容易，尤其这次有迈克罗夫特参与。我把《最后一案》写成了一个英雄悲壮殉道的故事，这虽然过于“浪漫主义”了，个别细节也牵强附会，但十足地“投其所好”，读者们对歇洛克的死深信不疑，还深怀悼念。当然，歇洛克为此又不满意了，嘲讽我把他塑造成了一个圣人，并以“圣人才不需要性爱”为理由向我“抗议”，不过在发表故事上我没有迁就他。  
  
我很清楚，在这个时代，在这个社会，我们都需要一副名为“正人君子”的面具，无论我们心里多厌恶它，都不得不承认它是保证安全，愉快，惬意，放心的通行证。正如塞巴斯蒂安•莫兰上校，不论他多臭名昭著，“上校”的头衔足以让他自在地出入上流俱乐部，一八九四年歇洛克和我回到伦敦把他投入监狱之前，他可一直春风得意。或者莫里亚蒂教授，在他被揭露以前可是一位备受尊敬的数学教授，谁都不会把他与“罪犯”联系到一起。  
  
多年以后，歇洛克再提起莱辛巴赫瀑布边上的那场打斗时，也已经不再躲闪了。他说那个时候的场景总是能让他回想起在伊顿的一次经历，有天夜里一个同学偷偷爬上他的床，一把将他抱住，而他情急之下用了刚学的一点日本式摔跤把那个心怀不轨的少年摔到了地上。  
  
在故事中，我为我们精心呈现出两个“正派”的形象，就是为了少些非议。不过私底下，比如在那个重新提到莱辛巴赫的夜晚，我们俩顺便分享了许多公学旧事，歇洛克甚至想扮演一回伊顿学生，这倒不难。  
  
“那今晚你会把我摔到床下去吗？”我凑到他耳边问。  
  
“你尽管来试试。”歇洛克扬眉。  
  
  
  
 **END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结。已出本。


End file.
